<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>head in the clouds (got no weight on my shoulders) by pettigrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529458">head in the clouds (got no weight on my shoulders)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace'>pettigrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we're all somewhere in the middle [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Mick Rory, Asexual Barry Allen, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Bisexual Eddie Thawne, Bisexual Ronnie Raymond, Chronic Illness, Deaf Character, Demiromantic Iris West, Demisexual Oliver Queen, Depression, Disability, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Feminist Themes, Gay Cisco Ramon, Gen, Jewish Barry Allen, Jewish Leonard Snart, Lesbian Linda Park, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Queer Themes, Texting, Trans Cisco Ramon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>oliverqueer:</b> you know i liked it better when you guys made fun of my hook up with tommy rather than my impending death<br/><b>pipes:</b> we can always go back to that<br/><b>bilance:</b> no, he owns it now, it’s boring</p><p>(Follow Central City College's LGBT+ Club into the summer holidays of 2018 where nobody knows what is going to happen, least of all the author.)</p><p>  <b>Takes place July - October 2018.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen &amp; Mick Rory, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon &amp; Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Hartley Rathaway &amp; Eddie Thawne, Linda Park &amp; Iris West, Linda Park &amp; Mick Rory, Linda Park/Patty Spivot, Mick Rory &amp; Leonard Snart, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow, Sara Lance &amp; Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we're all somewhere in the middle [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/837747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello and welcome to the new part of the gcau! we're strapping for a wild ride with at least 4 things i have been planning for ages to happen, the rest will surprise us all (including me)</p><p>during my hiatus i achieved virtually nothing that i menat to do (aka write fic and stuff for uni), but it's fine. it's fine. it's competely fine. at least i spent 5 days cleaning my grandma's kitchen.</p><p>we're picking up right where we left off in ths chapter, let's go</p><p>the title is from "problem" by ?? ariana grande i think? i don't know i only know the glee version.</p><p>i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>pipes</b>: … where are sara, oliver and wally</p><p><b>bilance</b>: [image attached]</p><p><b>pipes</b>: why is oliver lying face down on my balcony</p><p><b>bilance</b>: we slept out here</p><p><b>bilance</b>: it’s good for your back</p><p><b>pipes</b>: how would my boyfriend say?</p><p><b>pipes</b>: ah.</p><p><b>pipes</b>: doubt.png</p><p><b>transco</b>: HAH!</p><p><b>pipes</b>: sh you are sleeping</p><p><b>transco</b>: bold of you to assume i can sleep in a foreign environment, especially when the bed is suddenly cold next to me</p><p><b>bilance</b>: okay you are cute and all but if you don’t wanna wake up someone else you better shut up</p><p><b>bilance</b>: i can hear cait’s phone through the closed door</p><p> </p><p><b>snowflake</b>: cisco can you finally come here we need someone who can do a little asl</p><p><b>transco</b>: I'm being comfyyyy</p><p><b>transco</b>: @ hartley get yo fucking hearing aids </p><p><b>bilance</b>: cisco barely even knows asl</p><p><b>transco</b>: hey I'll have you know I had an A- in my exam</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: wasn’t your first semester of that language just. the easiest stuff</p><p><b>transco</b>: OH HELL I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO</p><p><b>bilance</b>: we’re so good at psychological manipulation</p><p> </p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: hey you never answered where wally disappeared to</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: wally went home bc he "knows better than to spend the night at his dads partners flat"</p><p><b>transco</b>: is that why bar left</p><p><b>pipes</b>: no bar wanted their equivalent of getting laid</p><p><b>pipes</b>: they sure did not go home</p><p><b>bilance</b>: meanwhile iris literally IS in Eddie's BED</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: I'm here too and I wont leave before one of them is gone</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: i wont ever feel safe when they're alone together </p><p><b>transco</b>: you were a professional cockblock, got it</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: literally tho</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: [image attached]</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: aw is eddie still asleep</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: either that or he pretends to be</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: how did y’all sleep</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: literally the last thing i heard was linda telling eddie to turn his ass around so she wouldnt have his morning wood poking into her</p><p><b>pipes</b>: did you hear that? that was me laughing</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: jesus fuck yes it was FUCKING LOUD</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: aw you woke up eddie</p><p><b>transco</b>: yeah he’s still not wearing his hearing aids</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: eddie is currently stuck on repeat</p><p><b>bilance</b>: what is he saying</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: “i chose to live like this i chose to live like this i chose to live like this”</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: he’s not wrong</p><p><b>bilance</b>: have wally teach him meditation, it worked for oliver</p><p><b>transco</b>: wait what</p><p><b>bilance</b>: yeah he had a minor freakout about how he’s got less than two weeks left for his paper</p><p><b>bilance</b>: and wants to have it finished a week earlier for proofreading and whatnot</p><p><b>transco</b>: morning @ bar btw</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: how far is he with it?</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: he’s basically finished, only needs to add a bit more background info etc</p><p><b>bilance</b>: yeah but he acts like he forgot a thousand of things</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: queens deeper than i thot</p><p><b>pipes</b>: hah innuendo</p><p><b>transco</b>: thot</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: thot</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: i’m glad you’re all still alive in contrast to my boyfriend</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: what happened to him</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: disappeared</p><p><b>transco</b>: where did he go cotton eye joe</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: probably getting breakfast </p><p><b>heatwave</b>: mayb talking 2 rolf</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: ohhh maybe</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: aren’t you two in the same room</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: yes but mick isn’t ready for spoken words yet</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: valid</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: my FACE is STRIPED</p><p><b>bilance</b>: shouldnt have slept face down</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: my drunk ass didnt care</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: your sober ass is sorry now huh</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: nah i probably still look good</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: undoubtedly</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: i’ll check</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: and bring you a coffee</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: my hero</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: i decided we’ll also crawl out of bed</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: will we?</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: yeah</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: she shOVED ME OUT OF MY BED</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: it’s a good bed for the record</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: pls dont become overly familiar with it</p><p><b>bilance</b>: i gotta say it’s a good apartment overall</p><p><b>pipes</b>: thank you</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: i love that the kitchen is so big</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: it would have made a living room redundant anyway when you can chill there</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: and you can use your shower floor as a bathtub too!</p><p><b>bilance</b>: it fits three women</p><p><b>transco</b>: is that where you two and iris disappeared to</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: we needed to check if you can have a the bold type moment here</p><p><b>pipes</b>: what’s the verduct</p><p><b>bilance</b>: a bit tight but if you have enough willpower it works</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: please do not attempt to use the shower floor as a bathtub, it’s not deep enough and you will flood the apartment</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: [image attached]</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: it gives him dangerous vibes</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: oh my g*d he looks fucking stupid</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: found snart!</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: yeah i picked up donuts</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: I LOVE YOU</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: nice</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: what are WE having for breakfast</p><p><b>pipes</b>: we’ve got plenty of cold pizza</p><p><b>bilance</b>: works well enough</p><p><b>transco</b>: my favourite</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: YES</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: hmm i think i’ll skip</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: oliver you will sit your ass down and eat and not skid off to stress more about your paper</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: i will make you an omelette if i must</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: can you make me an omelett</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: SHE KICKED ME</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: [image attached]</p><p><b>bilance</b>: why are you even still in eddie’s room</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: comfy bed</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: even my carpet is comfy. i am happy</p><p><b>pipes</b>: same</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: :))</p><p><b>bilance</b>: not to forget that there’s no uni</p><p><b>bilance</b>: FREEDOM</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: twice the happiness!</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: fine i’ll stay</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: thrice the happiness!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the image sara sends is a selfie of her and a sleeping oliver<br/>- the image iris sends is of her, linda and eddie in eddie's bed<br/>- 'the bold type moment' refers to a common theme in the bold type where the three main ladies chill in a bathtub together. sometimes there's water involved, sometimes not. but definitely always alcohol<br/>- the image ronnie sends is of oliver with very clear marks in his face<br/>- the last image iris sends is off eddie pouting on the floor</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we're not having a good time y'all</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so maybe i had a mental breakdown last week and maybe that made me end up using these guys as an outlet, oops. sorry that it's not as much fun as the other chaps lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you ever wish you were an only child</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: absolutely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: sometimes i think back to the time i was an only child and sigh wistfully</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: same though</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: if ollie were here he’d claim he’s never fantasized killing thea but we all know that’s untrue</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: is this what life is like for siblings</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yeah i think</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh linda don’t start you are the unofficial sibling in this family who stole our dad’s entire heart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: what can i say i’m a homewrecker (:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: eh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: what did dante do cisco</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: just been his obnoxious self but i wanna strangle him anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: can you even reach</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: WE’RE PRETTY MUCH THE SAME HEIGHT I AM NOT THAT SMALL YOU GUYS ARE JUST TALL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: keep telling yourself that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: &gt;:/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: anyway sometimes i really think that my family and ESPECIALLY DANTE live in a parallel dimension or something because there’s no way that could be so detached from reality otherwise</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: damn i thought you guys were down to earth</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you know who’s detached from reality? moira</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coldwave</b>
  <span>: yeah because she’s rich</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: okay so like not to shit on the arts because i love the arts and i am thankful for every creator who gives me something to enjoy during the neverending winter that is my life but</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hey cisco are you okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you know how i’m not particularly close to my parents</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: that’s because they are disappointed in me focusing on science rather than music or something like dante has</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: that is truly a rare stance in this economy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: EXACTLY like music is cool and nice but finding your footing in science is, even though that’s difficult as shit too, more promising</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: which they don’t understand???????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: and anyway i had an argument with dante which had me storming outside and now *I* feel bad for the things I said???? and i know he doesn’t feel an ounce of regret and actually ugh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: :(((</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh yikes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: uff</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah well. it is what it is huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: do you want to come over and hatewatch the percy jackson movies together</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: what the fuck does it even look like when caitlin doesn’t like something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: it’s a rare occurence but dude does she hate those movies</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: god as tempting as that is i don’t wanna go out into the heat again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: understandable</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we could rabbit it? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh YES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: wally asks if hartley is working btw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yup</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: may he rest in peace</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: speaking of how is oliver doing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hey eddie do you have any ice cream here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: ???? why are you at ours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: because i thought maybe you guys had ice cream??? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: that’s valid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: how did you get inside? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh child</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: oh so should i send the invite to hartley’s acc?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yes pls but first i gotta hunt for comfort food</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oliver is going even more crazy, as impossible as it sounds</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: he really is something else huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: well he’s adding the last few tweaks to his bachelor paper so i think he’s allowed to fret</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i literally cannot wait for this to be over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: me neither. i need my vacation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: so selfless</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: I HAD A HARD DAY OKAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i didn’t even tell you guys all about it, i fucking ran into my ex from junior year too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: omg before or after you were at your parents’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: before, thankfully</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: if i met her afterwards i’d have flung myself into the river tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: ohh i didnt know you werent a gold star gay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i don’t know how to tell you this eddie, but i am trans, i don’t think i qualify</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: also the idea of “gold star gays” is actually so harmful and STUPID like? people figure themselves out why would i count less as a lesbian if i had dated a guy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: honestly its such a pointless idea and standard i didn’t know people still think in that way EDWARD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i apologize</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i was just surprised cisco dated a girl that’s all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: well once i could openly be the guy that i am i had to reassess my sexuality</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: and cynthia was a great girlfriend, she was chill when things ended and actually helped me figure shit out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: that’s nice!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: so good to hear</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: so since my life is out in the air now and I got my afternoon planned what are you guys up to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: I am torturing bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: excuse me you are what now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: I am dying</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: that is your favourite anime.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: YES BUT THE WORST PART</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: is it though</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: why, does your favourite character die? :0</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: its dragonball, death isnt permanent there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: what Cisco said</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: we decided to spend the day in and the idiots wanted to introduce me to dragon ball properly at last but that shit takes 1000 hours apparently </span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: so they argues which season to start with and in the end I decided solely based on the name (:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh you did not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: SHE CHOSE THE FUTURE TRUNKS SAGA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: rip</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: theres so much wrong I am EXLODING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: it's so much fun!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: time travel?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: wow, you got that now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: I mean I havent seen much but my man trunks is a good one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: but consider: time travel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lesbianda: actually you make a good point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: rip bar henry allen  1997-2018</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: man cisco your high school relationship was way more pleasant than mine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i thought you weren’t the relationship type of guy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: please who wasnt during high school</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: hartley</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hartley</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh hart for sure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: hartley??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: glad we agree</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: now shh i need the dirt this is better than what i was planning to do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: what WERE you planning to do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: listen to will jay and read avatar fanfic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: atla or the blue guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: bar pls i have taste</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: the only person who’s allowed to gush about blue guy avatar is my main man sam evans</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: can we get pretty bi’s juice now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: in your dreams</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: kinky</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you all need to get your head out of the gutter</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i was dating this dude during my sophomore year who i’d already known from middle school</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: then it turned out he just pretended to be gay to make him look better and ~more diverse~ for the school president run</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: and he figured dating the former fattie also put him in a better place and that made me question if all my friends only pretended to like me because they felt bad for me and spiralled real hard</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: that’s about it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: s h i t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: he??? PRETENDED????? to be gay????? to get popular????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: that aint adding up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: the FUCK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh god eddie i’m so sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: wow your teenage years were fucked up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: WELL i’m doing much better now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you should ask the detective for a hug when break is over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: n o   t h a n k s</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: eddie you can’t drop such a bomb on us and expect us not to worry about how you feel :((</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: im fine!!! it’s been ages ago!!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i’ll send you a pin and you tell me if you are close by okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: wtf what are YOU up to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: chilling by the river</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: understandable, have a nice day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: cisco which ice cream did you take</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: NOOO that’s mine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: jokes on you if you think i share hartley’s digusting taste</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: can we start the movie now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: nooo don’t leave i’ll have to focus on time travel then</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: wally has been bugging us to get off our phones for ten minutes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: how did he not hijack one yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: we told him there’s a crisis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: also iris would kill him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: both very true statements</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i need my distraction sorry bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: fiiiine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: enjoy &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: uwu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: if we’re all good now i will also go back to binging into the badlands</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ohhh have fun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: fun fact this girl on that show looks like my elementary best friend!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: you’re on thin ice cisco but i’ll let it slide</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: please. enough memory lane</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: my hero!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: truly all i ever wanted to be</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- apparently july 2018 in illinois had the same temperature as my home for the past week, i could very much relate<br/>- remember when rabbit existed <br/>- finally oliver became something else<br/>- i think the future trunks saga was my first encounter with time travel and we all know how that went down from then on, rip bar, indeed<br/>- guess how i spent my week? if your guess was "listened to will jay and read avatar fanfiction" you are absolutely correct<br/>- the story of eddie's ex byofriend is losely adapted from the first season of quantico, which i watched half of just for rick cosnett and then dropped<br/>- into the badlands is another show i watched half a season fo and then dropped bc i started it solely for madeleine mantock, who is the character referenced here. her looking like ronnie's former best friend is a reference to the tomorrow people, where she's robbie amell's best friend :)<br/>- i'll hide while you all scream at me for the final line, bye!</p><p>- oh, wait. also <a href="https://joanthangroff.tumblr.com/post/625282286609416192/were-all-somewhere-in-the-middle-sara">here's another character moodboard</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sometimes... sport.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i apologize if the formatting or something i screwed up i can't tell if i'm dizzy or tired but anyway i can't focus my eyes in either case</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: can someone call linda for me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you are literally on your phone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: she blocked me for some reason</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: she blocked you because you kept annoying her about whether your paper is good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you’re having linda correct your paper?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: she’s just doing the final touch, grammar and shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: how many people have read your paper, ollie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: well tommy bailed even though it would have made sense if he read it since it’s about verdant, laurel kept an eye out for legal stuff, felicity looked after the formatting, diggle just shat on me and now linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: that seems adequate actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i can’t read</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’ll just punch ivo in the crotch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you should probably do that after he looked at oliver’s paper</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: if you do it beforehand it might have the opposite effect</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: treu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: treu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: that’s probably the lamest typo why are you repeating it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: it’s german for ‘loyal’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: the more you know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: we’re also all very loyal to ollie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: eh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: WAIT ALL THAT MEANS YOU ARE *FINISHED*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: YEAH I’M BACK TO THE LIVING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: HAVE YOU MISSED ME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you weren’t gone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: well but i will be and you will all miss me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ah yes, the scary winter of 2019/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: … i meant my vacation but yeah you all better miss me when i’m dead</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: you’re not dying!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: when you’re dying cait will just zoom straight over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: you know i liked it better when you guys made fun of my hook up with tommy rather than my impending death</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: we can always go back to that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: no, he owns it now, it’s boring</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you know linda’s critique will kill you, right? she’s a perfectionist like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: which is the reason why only bar will look through my portfolio</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i will?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: of course! what do i have you for</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i dunno i thought companionship and hugs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yes, and also to help me with uni stuff. get with the program bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you are the reason I am in that position in the first place</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: girl we all know you love psychoanalyzing all of us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: hey linda you live</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: barely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: fuck is it that bad???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: no!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: at least I dont think so? it's just a lot of stuff I dont know anything about so its tiresome</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: and your spamming doesn't help oliver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: Oliver you should join us in the gym to chillax</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh yes i will personally force him there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: who IS at the gym</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: well mick practically lives there and cait and I are gonna join him soon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: I dont box</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: everyone can throw a few punches</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: bar cant</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: dad tried to teach them ages ago and it was hilarious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: bar’s punches are light as a feather it's cute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: HEY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ollie I'll sparr with you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: and ollie? it's really not bad. You know I'd tell you if it were</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: so would the lawyer and diggle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: y e a h</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: I have a question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: if oliver is so annoying how did lisa not rip him a new one yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: good question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: she spends her days either here or at the rink</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: or with the guy shes seeing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: eye emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: yeah!!!! What's up with THAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: and had rosa's showing up anything to do with it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: are you stalking my baby sister</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh well now that makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: cisco did you only connect the dots now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: sorry Not everyone dedicated their life to solving cases based on a small number of evidence</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: … that IS what I have done, yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: what evidences did you gather, my dearest love</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: :")</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: well rosa mentioned how she and her bf have an open relationship and that hes dating this girl</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: yeah and rosa got all funny when the name snart was mentioned</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: I thought she disappeared bc bar threw a whole speech about their boyfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: but when you put it like THAT </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: and you always claimed you were more intelligent than me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: nah, I'm just more skilled</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: are you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: before you start killing each other again, snart tell us if were right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: surprisingly, yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: lisa is seeing sam scudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: you sound so thrilled </span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: just because I know hes not a cheating bastard does not mean I automatically like him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: I feel like you wouldn't approve of anyone your sister chooses to date</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: protective snart uwu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: if anything i’m protective the other men</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: that’s not so much of an exaggeration tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: riiiight i forgot about lisa’s little crush on cisco what ever became of that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: she DIDNT have a crush on me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: idk it seemed like a small one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: no she just wanted to annoy pipes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: wooooow bully the guy who was just figuring out his feelings, that’s rich</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: unlike u</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oooooooooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: aw babe don’t be sad i’ll cuddle you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: please don’t, it’s decidedly too hot for that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: fuckin mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: there’s only one solution</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: cisco, we must cuddle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh the shippers are gonna love this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: what are you talking about nobody ships you two</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i wouldnt be too sure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: didn’t y’all wanna be gross in the gym</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we’re on the subway!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i’m past trying to understand why someone would exhaust themselves further when it’s warm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: it’s barely 85 degrees</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oliver in the winter: i don’t feel the cold</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oliver in the summer: i don’t feel the heat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: does being super rich give you these superpowers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: no, tommy is a sensitive baby</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: this is gonna join the other field study of “every person we know who uses they pronouns also has a three letter name”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: aka: to be investigated</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: well julian still goes by julian</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: yes but julian also uses he pronouns in addition to they</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: hmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: it’s an interesting thesis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: that’s why it’s investigated</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hey ronnie are you chilling at the river again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i hope xe isn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i have been forbidden to leave the apartment :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: what why</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: extensive heat can trigger seizures and we don’t wanna risk it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: we really don’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: and snow leaves you home alone?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: yes bc i am an autonomous adult person who doesn’t need any babying, thank youuu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: we stan independence</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: man i can’t believe it’s the first summer we all spend knowing each other</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ikr it feels like it’s at least the third</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: time isn’t real</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: please don’t start</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: ok</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- guess who typo'd 'treu'. yes it was me<br/>- don't! infantilize! adults! just! because! they! have! an! illness! or! disability!</p><p>shameless self-promo time! recently posted a fic where sara brings sin aboard the waverider, please check it out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733038">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's a small step for ronnie, but a giant leap for oliver</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: [video attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: there it goes!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: YES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: I AM SO PROUD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: THEY GROW UP SO FAST</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: HE DID IT!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: OLLIE!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: YEEEES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: FINALLY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: … you recorded queen chucking his paper into a mailbox</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: not any mailbox!! that’s the one in front of ivo’s office!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: also i didn’t record it, tommy did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: how come you didn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i wasn’t allowed to go with :/ </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oliver, in this life changing moment: only gonna take the most loyal with me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: who’d that even be</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you laugh but that’s exactly what happened</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: tommy and felicity</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: ah, of course</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: it’s not that big a deal wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: maybe not when you plan on idk getting a doctorate</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: it’s an achievement and we should celebrate!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: soon we’re alcoholics</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: nobody makes you drink, pipes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: yeah if anything we want you to stop</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: how is it that you agree once and it turns on me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you are a baby you shouldn’t know what alcohol is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: sara i feel like you had your first drink with 9 or something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: older than lisa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: w h a t   t h e   f u k c</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: don’t joke like this you’re breaking cait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: aint a joke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: fuck snart i really hate your father</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you tell me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: GUYS I DID IT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: sometimes i feel like the changes of topics here can’t be as random as they seem</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you’re the catholic here shouldn’t you tell us it’s been god’s doing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: sure, snart and Bar are jewish, sara knows a thousand gods, but i am the one who has to play the god card</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you christians do like to talk about Him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: we did already cheer but now that you are here oliver YES WE ARE PROUD OF YOU!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we are!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: and we appreciate that you took your loved ones with you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: except ronnie, xe doesn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: no i do!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i appreciate you oliver!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: and so you should</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: are you sucking up to oliver bc he takes you on vacation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: … maybe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: at least you’re honest</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oliver i am so glad you are free now, you’re stress gave me anxiety</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: like, more anxiety</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: be glad i am not here while i wait for the result lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: you’ll pass!!!!!! it’s good!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: besides you deserve your last hurray before you die</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: the joke gets old</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: it truly feels like a joke someone started to cope and can’t stop now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: damn ollie what did you do to your fangirls</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i wouldnt put it past tommy to start such a rumour</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: tommy, at any given moment: why won’t you die you bastard</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: he’ll probably beat me to it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: damn why can’t we have one fun day you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [sings] it’s the depressiiiiooooon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i’m postponing mine until after the vacation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: did you finally get a therapist appointment? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yeah,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh everyone comes together</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: hey pipes are you one of those people who say ‘this is gonna be my year!!!’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i’m not delusional enough for that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: world is fucked</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: at least there’s no global zombie virus outbreak or something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: we’re leaving that to seattle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: right, i forgot about that, are there news</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: yeah they isolated themselves and people keep distance from each other so they won’t spread it further</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i hate that it gets called the zombie virus</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: as a zombie--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: since when are you a zombie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i swear i died when i fell from ollie’s boat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: you weren’t even unconscious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: death is a surprise that doesn’t wait until you’re knocked out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: spooky</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: speaking of death how are both thawne and pipes still alive after they moved together</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: we’re running on different schedules atm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: barely seeing each other</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: can we talking about how hart is gonna fuck off just after moving in with eddie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: yes i will be very lonely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: ask west to give you company</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: not suicidal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: sleepover time!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: again?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ronnie needs xyr beeed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: actually yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: this bed was an investment and i don’t want to waste it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: it’s a good bed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i am both way too aware and forgetful of the fact that you dated</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: snart be like HARTMON = OTP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: which is ironic considering he hooked up with hartley</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’m pretty sure he repressed it as soon as he realized just what a baby hart is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: did that even really happen i can’t remember</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: now this is just offensive to my skills</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: shut up your skills are fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: does a handjob/blowjob/idek what you were up to even qualify as a hook up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: lmao ollie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: how did this conversation even turn on me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: it’s our magic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: finally it is time to bully snart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: always time to bully snart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i dare you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i think none of us are suicidal enough for this, thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you’re a scared baby</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: y’all be nice to my boyfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: can your boyfriend be nice to us first</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no, that’s not in his dna i’m afraid :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: hes being nice rn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: snart really must be fun at parties</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: we have one like every week, you should be able to tell by now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: speaking of: where do we celebrate today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: so we ARE going out?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: we do need to pour out a few on oliver’s success</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i didn’t even pass yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: shhhhh you will</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: we’ll all end up as alcoholics, hartley was right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oliver put those slavic genes forward</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oliver has slavic genes???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: don’t all white people</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: this honestly reads like a convo someone made up at 3:54am when they couldn’t sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: this whole chat does, lbr</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: …</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: anyway, saints &amp; sinners or verdant?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i think tommy should pour one out for harambe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: this meme is so old even cisco didn’t bring it up in years</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: every good meme deserves a revival</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: pls stay away from here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: i hate you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: no you don’t &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: verdant it is</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- you know when you have alcoholics in your family and they drop your pacifier into their drink and give it to you as a baby? that's lewis' parent skills (and also other people's lmao)<br/>- hartley saying "and so you should" is a spring awakening reference, i will not elaborate because if you don't recognize it you still haven't listened to this musical despite my insistence (no but if you ask i will explain, don't worry, this is a joke)<br/>- who created the 'oliver queen will die in the winter of 2019/2020' rumour to cope???? i wonder???? (it was me)<br/>- the zombie virus in seattle is a reference to izombie but the distance keeping to the real world, please look after yourself and others, folks<br/>- i feel like everyone forgets that ronnie and cisco dated here<br/>- also im not sure if i even really included hart and snart hooking up or if i'd just thought of including it, which is why it's so random l m ao<br/>- oh boy remember how i started this fic in the middle of the night when i couldn't sleep &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oliver, cisco and hartley leave central city behind</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oops, this is a bit late, but to be fair i was absent the entire day and i'm mad tired so be glad i DO update now instead of tomorrow at noon</p><p>also, i changed my icon again, i think bar would appreciate this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: you know we really didn’t need an escort</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: well if we’d known you let diggle tag along</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: this jet has TVs!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: and CHAMPAGNE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: hartley shouldn’t you be used to this kind of stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: dig doesn’t count, we’ll dispose him at the other end of the island </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: moira insisted he’d come with</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: just like she insisted that thea stays at the quiver while ollie is gone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: excuse me my parents weren’t the fun kind of rich they were the ‘let’s never have fun, ever’ kind of rich</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i don’t want to call them your parents tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: the rats, you could say</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no, we like rats, remember?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i’m kind of offended we’re missing thea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: the assholes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: assaways</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: ASSAWAYS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: aren’t you coming back in two weeks cisco, you still get enough of thea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: great now you made me think about hartley’s parents’ asses</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: quick give him alcohol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: diggle decided that nobody is getting any alcohol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: dig is lame</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: say that to his face</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: no really, i want to see that fight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: allosexuals is2g</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you did it! you finally made bar go ‘i’m too ace for this’!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: THAT did it? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: for the oversharing messes we are, this is the line they draw?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: it’s accumulated</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: bar is like ‘i can excuse discussing blowjobs but i draw the line at a sexy fist fight’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you act like they haven’t been present to sexy fist fights</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: not narcissistic are you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: he’s jewish</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: mick we aren’t talking about nazis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: i hate nazis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: like any decent person</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: if i ever meet a nazi in the flesh i won’t hesitate bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: y e a h</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: topic switch please i’m getting nauseous</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: surprisingly, so is dig</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: because of the flight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: wasn’t he a soldier</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: turns out that doesn’t keep you from having a weak stomach</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: poor dig</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ah he’ll be fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oliver when will thea arrive</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: afaik tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: waaaait moira leaves us without a queen for HOURS???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: however will we survive</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: personally i am a big fan of her insisting a family member must be at the house</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: tommy is right there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i feel like the fact that laurel is present allows them to stay unsupervised for so long</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: ding ding ding you’re absolutely right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: what does he win</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: … nothing?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: now that’s just rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: snart come over we’ll break into kosher food stash oliver keeps for felicity</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: it’s no fun if he isn’t here to cry over it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: damn oliver you leave a hole in the group</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: wow i am so happy you guys will miss us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: feeling really loved here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: well i mean …  is anyone else offended that they are going on vacation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i have to start working in two days!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you shut up you have a week off already this month</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: how the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: our trip to coast city is a fixed point that shall not be disturbed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: omg bar did you threaten the director of a museum</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: not personally, no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: hunter just decided that the person i’m dating must be intimidating as fuck and knew what’s best for him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: hunter probably expects someone who looks like mick to kick his ass when, in fact, mick would kick YOUR ass if you tried to use him as an excuse to get out of work</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: yea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: but bar is so soft</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: rip wouldnt know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i CAN be intimidating &gt;:/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: I've known you for 16 years bar, no you cant</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: well</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: maybe you are TOO used to them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i’ve seen iris cower before bar, she’s just full of shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: tbh i’m still hung up on the fact that oliver’s island is big enough to ensure they won’t run into dig and lyla apparently?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: which island is so big</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: puerto rico</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: the uk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: aussie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: technically the Americas are islands</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: wtf korea is an island too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: … hartley aren’t you supposed to be clever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: geography isn’t his strong suit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hartley neither of the koreas is on a separate island</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: ???? NOT???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: no, it’s a peninsula</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: how the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i’d say let’s blame the us-centric school system but i also had to remind him that puerto rico is a state</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: only by fucked up colonialism!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: the entirety of the US is founded in colonialism</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i’m so glad we’re having this conversation rn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i don’t know what i’d be doing if i left for weeks and we did not dismantle the united states beforehand</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: “listen i don’t know real geography or history, i am a mythology gay” - hartley just now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: “you know, that’s actually valid” - felicity</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oh we were threatened</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: by who</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: diggle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: “i have no fucking clue what the fuck you’re tlaking about but if you don’t shut up soon--”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: wow he’s really sensitive huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: note: only gentle ways of transportation for one john diggle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: maybe you should try distracting him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: let him rip pipes a new one for not knowing shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: when hes spposed to be a genie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: *genius</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: don’t try to seem clever now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: hartley is academically clever but common sense dumb</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: that does sum him up yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>:  r u d e</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: but is she wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: … no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: at least you admit it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: okay we will log off for now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i’ll probs hop in again before leaving the internet for however long it takes until we get eaten by animals</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: is that something that could actually happen on your island</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh we’re putting our phones away too apparently</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: okay cool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: see you on latino ground</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i am glad pipes is not allowed to speak any more</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i feel like being excited makes him stupid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oliver answer me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: this will be his secret forever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oliver NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: OLIVER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: rip oliver jonas queen 1991 - 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: anyway i hope you guys have a safe flight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: and safe stay?????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: why am i the only one who’s concerned</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: because clearly the air pressure got to all of them and queen was talking as much nonsense as pipes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: honestly i just enjoyed you panicking about bullshit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i have anxIETY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: we kno</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: you think moira queen would let her beloved son vacate on an island that could possibly get him killed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: … good point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: crisis averted!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- you think someone from the group could fly off without them doign a parade at the airport? think again!<br/>- the TV &amp; champagne remarks are a reference to the old guard, which is a super cool movie that you shoudl watch<br/>- throwback to when i tried to say the word "narcissisic" and this dude in my class thought i was calling someone a nazi<br/>- dig's nausea is a callback to every time barry flasheshim away in canon and he's gotta throw up<br/>- "which island is so big" is a question i asked my sister when she said they'd just stay at one city on an eastern german island while someone we know is in another city, ensuring they wouldn't meet. listen, i only know small as fuck western german islands, okay<br/>- today i learnt that the koreas are not on a separate island. i, too, am a mythology gay, sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter had me google for a fact and left me questioning my life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: puerto rico i am inside you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: lord can you behave like a normal person for once</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you act like he’d know what a normal person is like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yeah nobody here is normal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: excuse me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: you know looking at it objectively iris might really be the most normal out of us all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: hey what has cait ever done to you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: caitlin’s superpowers are extreme pureness and sensing people’s unhealthy behaviors, does that seem normal to you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: …</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: congrats iris you are the most normal person here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: thank you with this award i will--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: you once managed to burn a banana while baking a cake</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: that was an honest mistake</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: details</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: we had gotten a new oven and i accidentally turned on the stove instead when i wanted to preheat it, setting the bananas aflame</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: you generally can’t cook</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: lots of people can’t, bar! it’s a common trait!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: cisco gives you 1 small update and you escalate</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: don’t act like you don’t know what we’re like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: you should know by now that we’re like the mind of a mentally ill twenty-something desperately trying to distract themself from the hard reality of life so they end up jumping from one topic to the other based on association</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: are you okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i’m doing perfectly, i was just reaching for an allegory</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: and what a reach it was</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: so are y’all chilling @ puerto rico</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: nah lmao ollie just had his pilot drop us off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: bungee jump?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: pls tell me u didnt do a parachute jump</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: NO??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: sure i’ll just kick my friends out of my jet, no problem to see there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: for all we know that could be a hobby you have</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i swear i do not randomly kick people from certain heights</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: he does, however, kick them when they’re on the ground</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you know, his statement actually would leave that open</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: your logic astonishes me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: aaaanyway. oliver had the pilot land, we got out, they flew off and now we’re waiting for cisco’s cousin to pick us up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: its actually quite rude of oliver Not to wait with you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: do you know how long a flight to Asia TAKES </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: quite well actually thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: I've always wondered why planes dont just fly the other way around to asia </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oh i read about that once, it’s because curves are shorter than straight lines when it comes to flying long distances</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: no </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: straight lines are shorter than curves</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: ngl i thought it’s because you have more orientation points when you fly over land rather than the ocean</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: trust pipes to fail at simple geography but to know *that*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: … but straight lines ARE shorter</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: the earth is round guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yes we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: if you have a map and connect two cities that are on the equator, you will have one straight line but it’s actually on the longest fucking latitude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yeah but… if you draw a curve it’d have the natural bend AND the extra south or north-way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: nothin makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i swear, it DOES make sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: then explain</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i tried</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you guys just don’t understand</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i understand!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: he probably drew you a mindmap about it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: yeah it doesn’t count when you’re in the same place</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: it makes sense to me when i don’t think about it too hard</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: but then i do and i’m like ????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: that’s me with time travel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: literally tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: spot on actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: y e a h</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: for real</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: … there’s things i want to experience</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: update cait is NOT normal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: further proof: she wants me to suffer</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: that curved line thing fucks me up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i’ll ask felicity and dig for their opinion </span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: that’s one way to distract dig</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: isn’t dig’s girlfriend also with you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: in cait’s defense seeing you try to deal with time travel is an Experience™ </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yeah lyla is with them but she and ollie don’t always get along</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: like, they don’t hate each other but they just don’t vibe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i feel like there’s three people who truly get along with oliver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: *who oliver gets along with</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: if i were a billionaire i’d also have a hard time trusting people whether they want to hang out with me or if they want my money/fame</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: gasps caitlin is that cynicism i spot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: they’re psychoanalyzing you and that’s your reaction?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yeah, actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: fair</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i can’t wait for them to throw hands about their favourite glee characters</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: shouldn’t mando be driving the car</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: how would he throw hands</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: he’d find a way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: wait who IS hartley’s favourite glee character</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: santana doesn’t count, she’s everyone’s fave</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: uhhh jesse apparently</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh no they’re arguing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: rip small one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yeah you killed him linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: JESSE?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: he went from villain to endgame couple dude, that’s very much hartley</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: plus it’s the spring awakening dude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: though to be fair hartley’s told me about too many people who were on glee AND spring awakening</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i’m kinda scared to ask him about it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i thought we all agreed bar’s doppelgänger was our fav</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: this chat is a sebastian smythe appreciation squad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: [video attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ik y’all don’t speak spanish but the tones they use alone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: aww your laugh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh, your cousin doesn’t know english?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: knowing pipes he’s probably insisting on talking spanish throughout the whole vacation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yep, that exactly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: he’s already suffering because he’s mostly self-taught by books AND regular castellano so when mando uses slang he’s just like ……… and pretends he has no problems whatsoever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: ah yes the pride</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: please update us regularly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: obviously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: also apparently mando’s favo is ??? someone unique??? and sam</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ohhhh tasty</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: and sweet &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: okay my brain can’t multitask languages i am out here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: !!! say hi to your abuelo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: wait, you know his abuelo?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: … no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: god, you’re so precious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: bar is too nice for their own good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you go through the city with them once and they insist on saying hello to every single person they pass</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: always</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: awww</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i hope oliver tells us the verdict on felicity and dig’s flight theory before they are cut off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i am so curious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: knowing hart he WILL draw us a mindmap later</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: it won’t let him sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: might use it to cope with the language barrier, to have one accomplishment</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ah i doubt he’s completely helpless there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: do you know hartley’s standards.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: he’s a perfectionist</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: he’ll be so frustrated</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: at least he gets practice now!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: that’s good!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: positivtys back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: never gone :D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: bless</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: can we talk about how hot cisco’s cousin is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: pretty sure he’s straight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: biphobia</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- iris + banana = otp<br/>- listen i thought it makes sense with the curves and the fact that the earth is round but then i thought about it and ended up more confused. please don't try to explain it, i need visuals. i'm gonna buy a globe<br/>- also my friend told me to just not think about time travel too hard for it to make sense and sadly i have a brain that doesn't shut up, it's the same for bar here<br/>- the image cisco sends is a selfie of him with hartley and armando<br/>- 'spring awakening dude' on glee is, of course, the love of my life jonathan groff. also spring awakening joke on andy mientus' part, of course. and there ARE 500 people from spring awakening on glee. i love it<br/>- i'm picturing mando to look somewhat like christian navarro so that's that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>first days are hard y'all</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in case you missed it: i wrote a cute <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255837/chapters/63943087">coldbar interlude</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: knife emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: hey pretty bi are you at home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: … i don’t like how those messages are placed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: sorry my brain is still recovering from the videochat oliver pulled on us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: what the  f u c k  is happening</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: first day of work, ignore him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: are you really still overwhelmed by oliver’s ways of saying goodbye</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i am positive he meant to torture me specifically</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: it was cruel that he decided to link conference calls on three different phones together with felicity’s help, i think my phone would have be shredded if it were any older</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i’m positive mine started smoking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: but why did he start such a vicious attack on us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: me specifically</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: is2g ronnie--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: can we go back to snart wanting to kill me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: repeat that sentence to yourself and answer me this: is that anything new</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: well he’s certainly never sent me a fucking knife emoji before</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i still haven’t because it doesn’t fucking exist</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: was your first day so bad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: two words: nathaniel heywood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ah come on nate isnt so bad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: just give him a fidget spinner</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: he had one.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: in the form of a plate from the middle ages.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: nooooooooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: what </span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: he did not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: aren’t you supposed to be in whole different departments</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: how could he even bother you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: nate probably didn’t recognize the value of that piece, he’s an ancient studies guy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: why are you defending him last i heard you wanted to kill him </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: fuck you we had a nuanced discussion</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: apparently heywood mentioned to hunter that we know each other</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: so now guess who’s supposed to “show me the ropes”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: mind that my job is literally just walking people around and rambling about fucking paintings</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: what kind of ropes are there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: kinky ones</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: mick i don’t need details about what you two get up to.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: holy shit nate turned snart into a rambler</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i thought one’s only allowed to have vanilla sex w nate</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: that’s what you focus on?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: shrug emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i’m still not sure what any of this has to do with me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: obviously, snart needs a punching bag</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: then GO TO THE GYM</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i’d actually meant to hole up in a place that has AC and where nobody would bother me but okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: holy fuck 1 day of work really broke snart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: whiny bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: snart you wouldn’t last a single day in customer service</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: isn’t what he does technically customer service</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: …</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i’m not at home and i’m sure you already know where the spare key is so go on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: did snart just say thanks?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i know it’s hot as balls today but i think hell froze over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: damn and i thought my day couldn’t get weirder than seeing armando climb on top of the fridge</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: do we want to know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: cereal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: so tinys cuz is also tiny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: why didn’t they ask you for help</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: mando is 100% sure he’s taller than hart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: and is he</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: pretty sure he’s in the middle of us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: not so tiny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i don’t know how to tell you this but i only have like 2 inches on cisco</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: no that aint right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: wow he did not go for the innuendo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: well in that case hartley has several inches on me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: CISCO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: shrug emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: hey iris how was your work day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh thank you for asking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i literally visited you at work</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: and you were the most normal person there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i can’t imagine she hears that often</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: if you thought i’d feel attacked jokes on you because it’s the truth</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: who do i need to fight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: everyone who debated with me about how we don’t have fucking christmas themed drinks yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: idk karen maybe because it’s the FIRST of AUGUST</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: okay but will you have them in september </span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i will MURDER you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no murder please</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: &gt;:/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: … i’ll run you a bath?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: do i get foot rubs too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i’ll… let wally do that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh my god run bar run</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: she’ll kill you for that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: okay so iris is murderous and snart is weirdly calm, if seeking solitude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i feel like their first day of work could have gone worse</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: well iris know what to expect so she’s very valid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: snart probably has a mental breakdown about being a good citizen now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: ya</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: first job n all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: aw it’s his FIRST job???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: well legally speaking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: la la la</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: and how’s puertoooooo ricoooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: did you just sing a musical at us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: absolutely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: a woman of my heart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you’re literally gay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: anyway today’s just… chillin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: we’re still Arriving™ </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: cisco’s abuelo is gonna teach me some card game tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: he likes you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: wow calm down with the surprise</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: what card game</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: brisca</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: trust hartley to be in one place for a few days and already establish that he is a nerd</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: he looks like 1</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: gay emo nerd, that’s me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: is this your new brand?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: no that would be gay deaf musical emo genius nerd</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: gdmegn, for short</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: honestly i googled that in the hopes of finding that this is an actual acronym but nope</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: sad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: [tumblr voice] don’t be sad because sad backwards is das und das ist nicht gut</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: … did puerto rico break hartley</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i’ve actually never seen him this relaxed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i’m so </span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: awww soft</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: speaking of soft </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: roy harper confirmed to wear thea’s shirts</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: how does that even fit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: crop top</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: n i c e</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: how’s thea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: getting along with lisa way too much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: dangerous</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yes i can’t wait what kind of trouble they get us into &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: my daughters whom i have raised all by myself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: jfc 3 people here are gone and we’re going absolutely feral</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: makes you wonder how things will go when len and i are gone too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: lord please have mercy</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- if canon can write a shitty version of oliver's death twice, then i can gloss over his goodbye when he goes on vacation lmao. just imagine the most chaotic groupchat call that felicity has created with hacking<br/>- THERE'S THREE CENTIMETRES BETWEEN ANDY MIENTUS AND CARLOS VALDES FROM WHAT GOOGLE TELLS ME STOP WRITING THEIR HEIGHT DIFFERENCE AS SO BIG<br/>- can confirm that our stores put out christmas food before august ended, it's incredible<br/>- puertoooo ricoooo is from west side story, naturally<br/>- i have no idea how brisca works but apparently it's popular in spanish-speaking countries<br/>- i hink about <a href="https://joanthangroff.tumblr.com/post/142085715558/daddystylesaf-dont-be-sad-because-sad">that tumblr post</a> daily. a curse of being bilingual<br/>- the image cisco sends is <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Eg-5dPDXYAAIiEX?format=jpg&amp;name=small">this</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>irl, today marks 3 years since i posted the first chap of this au. in the fic, it's another anniversary. and that's why we have not one, but two visitors</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY I CANT BELIEVE IT'S STILL GOING ON</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: [Image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: what the flying fuck is happening</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: anniversary dinner</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: whomst</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: wait is it wally and jesses anniversary????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: what the HELL is eddie doing there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ah, hartley found his braincell in puerto rico</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: this is an anniversary dinner for snart and mick since It Has Been One Year Since They Pulled Their Stunt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: hahahahahaha WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: WHOSE IDEA WAS THAT I WANNA KISS THEM</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: hence mick and lisa being here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: get ready to kiss detective joseph ira west then</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: also known as the father I never had</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you literally have a father</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: god for a hot minute I thought it was bar and snart's anniversary and questioned my entire life</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: okay the braincell isn't there after all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you dont even know when OUR anniversary is babe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: well? Neither do you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: … you guys.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: what.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: isn't it literally here in the chat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: I don't know how it's escaped you but this app has no timestamps</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: we know it's been after thanksgiving</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: how do you guys not know when you started dating</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: well it's been blurry for a while and well</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: never thought it'd last that long</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: how does it feel to prove yourselves wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: very good thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh hey cait you live</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: 29 November</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: that's when sco and hart started dating</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: how do YOU know that and they dont </span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: xe's got a brain for remembering personal dates</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: I was just very happy they finally got together</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: the best ex &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: so you know when coldbar's anniversary is?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: first date was oct 16 but they became official on the 27 only</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: … snart and bar only have a month on us?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: your will-they-won't-they has gone on since high school that's why it feels like you guys dragged it so much longer</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: well if SOMEONE had told me they were attracted to me sooner…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh dont act like you didnt always think Hartley was kinda hot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: YOU OVERHEARD THAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: … back to the topic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: how iconic is joe that he throws mick and snart a dinner party to celebrate the anniversary of him arresting them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: and invites his new work partner, one of the criminals' sister, the joint best friend of the other criminal and his own daughter, and also his son's girlfriend </span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: how iconic is bar for dating the guy their foster dad arrested </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: very, as established </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: apparently Cecile was also invited but shes working late with singh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: do you think she'll tell him about Joe's celebration? :D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: we can only hope</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: and how is it going</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: Really awesome, thanks. Linda will now ignore this chat or I will take away all phones present. - Joe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oh my god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: BUSTED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: at long last</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: linda, since forever: I'm good at texting in secret!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: also linda: </span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: I want joe to adopt me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: I thought you wanted Laurel and Dig to adopt you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: they just won't :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i miss diggle &lt;/3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: what about oliver??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: it makes good practice for when he dies</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: I swear if something DOES happen to him in the winter of 19/20 we all better have an alibi </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: also thea is here and that's all that matters</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: see for yourself </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: uh… hello? oO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh my god she uses oO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: THEA!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: hi thea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh hey hartley :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: how is puerto rico</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: fucking awesome</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: cisco's abuelo got a little confused when I let abril paint my nails but he's so nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: fully living his aesthetic </span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: not fully, he's wearing short clothes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: it's too hot to be emo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: I'm glad you like it so much :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: and that Cisco's grandpa is so nice! :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i feel threatened by this smiley</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: :o</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: not your fault, I am old kiddo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i have lived through a different time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: bring back smileys!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: that only plays right into hr's hands</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you guys are coming back before oliver does, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: awww we've talked once before and you like us so much already</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: … also, sin is visiting, too, next week and I don't know how long we would be able to keep them from Hartley's clothes :|</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you must have noticed that I don't live at the quiver any more</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: ohhh sin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: eye emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: do you think sin doesn't know how to open a locked door? :3c</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: … mildly scary</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: but actually kinda dangerous, we're staying here for another week</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ohhh a whole day for them to play around :p</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: so any development between you three</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: ronnie!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: what do you mean?? oO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: ronnie's just nosy about whether there's romantic development between you, Roy and sin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ooohh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: no sin's just our bestie who knows no boundaries lol :D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: thats what i gathered</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: how do you like the quiver thea?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: I feel like I have asked this before but: why do you call the house "quiver"? Oo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: inside joke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: I honestly dont remember </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: but otherwise it's nice! :) it's good to be away from home, I think my mom is scheming</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: why cant rich people be normal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: we cannot let anyone know we are human beings!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: that explains so much actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: HOW DO I TELL MY DAD I AM DATING 2 PEOPLE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oh hi wally</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh look, someone IS dating two people! :0</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: yes, I am so proud of him &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: thats… nt sara</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: no, thea queen here, what's up? :D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: ohh hey thea its me &gt; wally</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: … you know each other?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yes weve bonded ova our sibs excludin uz frm da fun here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you guys are mean by the way!! :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: it's a university based group</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: you don't go to uni</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: anyyywayyy </span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you wanna come out???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: guess?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: idk man dadz said how itz noice 2 c just jess n me 4 1s n… ya</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: it literally hurts my eyes to see you text like this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: how does bar's phone not autocorrect you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hackerman</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ohh your dad thought you neglected your gf?? :0</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oh jeez I just… told my parents</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: and like? Joe is cool with that kinda stuff, you know that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: does the party stress him or does he love it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: somewat amoosed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: it all plays into your hands!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: just tell him whenever you feel like it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: expose one of your siblings' secrets afterward to put the focus on them! :3c</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: … I am so happy I have no siblings </span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: is that what one must constantly fear?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: pretty much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: evil thea, I like it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oh god wally please dont tell joe abou You Know What</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: r u stoopid id neva offend iris lik that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: owo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: but u rite I guess ill jus slip it in2 the convo @ sum point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: YES I AM SO PROUD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: I'd ask for more details about the dinner but I'm scared of the way you type</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: dad didn’t know better so he arranged seats so that eddie and iris are sitting next to each other</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: it’s hilarious bc they try not to have any physical contact whatsoever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: in a manner that it’s freaking obvious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: what the</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i think he got possessed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hey thea please don’t think we don’t like you any more</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: but i think it’s time you give sara her phone back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i think i wouldn’t be able to keep up any more anyway :((</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: farewell &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: bar and snart are adorable but snart tries to hide it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: this is very exciting actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: linda, lisa and mick are gossiping</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: non-verbally i might add</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: how does he type so fast</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: also snart tries very hard not to insult eddie in front of dad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: mick keeps grumbling</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: bar is also not subtle about Shooting Looks At Iris and Eddie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: jesse is very confused and loves it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: this is the best day of my life</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: literally what linda mumbls every 5 minutes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: well it’s not like joe couldn’t have expected this to get chaotic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: he had hopes until linda tagged along</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i thought your dad loves linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yeah but that does not mean he doesn’t know what she’s like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: good point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: how come that you can text though</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: im moa subtle thn linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: gasps</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: linda has found her master?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: k but bcz i had 2 typ awfully dads suspic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: imma head out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: good luck to you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: wait…. THAT was awfully?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you get used to it trust me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: he said it verbally, too, but in a tone that suggests doubt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i was gonna ask whether you guys got separated or something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: but i’m sad we’re not getting anymore tea from wally</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: linda will definitely tell us everything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i’m so curious about how wally is gonna do it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: don’t stress him!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i am not!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: we can only wait for more intel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: it’ll feel like two weeks</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the picture linda sends is a selfie that shows her, mick, lisa, snart bar, joe, eddie, iris, jesse and wally around a fully decked table<br/>- not me having had to track back when the couples started dating lmao<br/>- hr wells, hater of emojis and timestamps<br/>- the pic cisco sends is hartley posing and showing off his black nails<br/>- i like the idea that the youngsters are out there, texting too, and complaining about their siblings cool friend group<br/>- 'idk man dadz said how itz noice 2 c just jess n me 4 1s n… ya' translates to 'idk man dad has said how it's nice to see just jess and me for once and... yeah' xoxo me bc that also gave me a headache to read and i WROTE that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>finally, everyone's favourite character gets his moment to shine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Family ✨</b>
</p><p>
  <span>20 August 2017</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: today's the daaaayy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: wait, what day?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: the day criminals </span>
</p><p>
  <span>move into dad's building </span>
</p><p>
  <span>you idiot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: would've known if</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you paid attention to ur</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fam</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: I am still no fan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of this, Rolf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, come on, darling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve been caught</span>
</p><p>
  <span>stealing something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m positive there’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span> been people doing</span>
</p><p>
  <span> worse here that I have</span>
</p><p>
  <span> NOT known about.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: What</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: ❓❓❓</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: or at home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: cayden!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: oh does miss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>perfect have secrets?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: 👁️👃🏻👁️</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: no, do you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: i haven’t had</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a secret since i dropped</span>
</p><p>
  <span>my closet out of the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>window</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: both the meta-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>phorical and the literal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: we’ve all been</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there for both times cay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you dont need to mention</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it 24/7</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: i’m too proud of</span>
</p><p>
  <span>my actions for that sis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: Our insurance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>did not cover the car you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hit with the closet Cayden</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is gonna</span>
</p><p>
  <span>be fine, they’re just</span>
</p><p>
  <span>living here.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: when can i visit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: Never</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: never.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: hah!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>20 August 2017</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mom said not to annoy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>u so I'm asking here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AAAAAND</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're a bit grouchy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I've seen worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you take so long w</span>
</p><p>
  <span>typing and then its</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
</p><p>
  <span>20 August 2017</span>
</p><p>
  <span>r they hot???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How would I be</span>
</p><p>
  <span> able to tell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cmon dad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>aesthetically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've seen worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ohhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Son, you are not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>going to hook up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with a criminal who</span>
</p><p>
  <span>is about twice your</span>
</p><p>
  <span>age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how about I hook </span>
</p><p>
  <span>up w/ TWO criminals </span>
</p><p>
  <span>twice my age</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I did not sign up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha Darling</b>
</p><p>
  <span>20 August 2017</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please take away our</span>
</p><p>
  <span>children's phones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they ARE bothering</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you</span>
</p><p>❓❓❓</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, but at least</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they can reassure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you that everything </span>
</p><p>
  <span>is fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They should have put</span>
</p><p>
  <span>them into an apartment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>where a police officer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>can watch them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are a normal civilian</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❗❗❗</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have a brown belt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in Judo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does that account</span>
</p><p>
  <span>for nothing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brilliant, thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Family ✨</b>
</p><p>
  <span>13 September 2017</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Jenkins broke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>her leg again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: how does she</span>
</p><p>
  <span>always do that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Must have weak</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: anything new</span>
</p><p>
  <span>from our fav inhabitants???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not since the last</span>
</p><p>
  <span>time you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: u always say that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>its important to stay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>informed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: About politics </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: ❗❗❗</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've told you they</span>
</p><p>
  <span>barely leave their</span>
</p><p>
  <span> apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only for groceries.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: oooo maybe they're</span>
</p><p>
  <span>planning a heist </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: 👀</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: mom, why did you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>have twins?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: Not my doing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: yikes</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Family ✨</b>
</p><p>
  <span>17 October 2017</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So… apparently one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of them is a</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pyromaniac.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: wait, WHAT?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: thats….. hot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: ???? i thought</span>
</p><p>
  <span>thy were thieves????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amongst other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>things, apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gave me a talking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to, it was quite…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> weird, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: They should </span>
</p><p>
  <span>have told you before</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: ❗❗❗</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: they really should</span>
</p><p>
  <span>have.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: you should file a</span>
</p><p>
  <span>complaint.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: oh dont be so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>boring</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, I do know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>not to give him a</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lighter now, so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that’s something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to keep in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>for your information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CRIMINAL GOSSIP</b>
</p><p>
  <span>26 October 2017</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have friends!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: wow look at </span>
</p><p>
  <span>you gossiping</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: i told you, he just</span>
</p><p>
  <span>needs a way to pass</span>
</p><p>
  <span>on the juice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You specifically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>asked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>started this chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: should we have</span>
</p><p>
  <span>done it before?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: just so you could</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tell shit on ms jenkins?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: wait no i wanna</span>
</p><p>
  <span>know about the friends</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: are they hot</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I ask you once</span>
</p><p>
  <span>again: How should I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>be able to tell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks a bit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>older than you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>though. And</span>
</p><p>
  <span>definitely younger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>than the guys.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: are we sure it’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a friend?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: could be a relative</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>05:55</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That guy stayed the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>06:37</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: 👀</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>CRIMINAL GOSSIP</b>
</p><p>
  <span>24 November 2017</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of them told</span>
</p><p>
  <span>me he’ll be gone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>for a day and can’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>guarantee that he’ll</span>
</p><p>
  <span>be back before his</span>
</p><p>
  <span>curfew, but that it’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gave me a signed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>slip from his parole</span>
</p><p>
  <span>officer and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: which one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: oh, the sar-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>castic one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I should have thrown</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you guys out as soon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as you showed up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>here.</span>
</p><p><b>Cayden: </b>bUt Ya DiDn'T</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: aw come on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: we just wanted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to see you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those guys aren’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the only ones with</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a curfew, you know.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha Darling</b>
</p><p>
  <span>15 December 2017</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypothetically:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If I lost 200 bucks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in a game of</span>
</p><p>
  <span>poker, you would</span>
</p><p>
  <span>still love me, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolf</span>
</p><p>❗❗❗</p><p>
  <span>What did you do</span>
</p><p>❓❓❓</p><p>
  <span>… Depends on your</span>
</p><p>
  <span>answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ROLF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>had… a private</span>
</p><p>
  <span>visitor, so the other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>one stayed in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the lounge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, you know,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>two bored guys…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You played POKER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a CRIMINAL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And cost us 200</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOLLARS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❓❓❓</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I love you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absolutely not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said he’ll</span>
</p><p>
  <span>invest it in a</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christmas present!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can sleep on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the couch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha, please!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha Darling</b>
</p><p>
  <span>01 January 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did you need to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hang up</span>
</p><p>❓❓❓</p><p>
  <span>Trying to reach</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the parole officer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not an easy feat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>on New Year’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why</span>
</p><p>❓❓❓</p><p>
  <span>The guys needed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to get to the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>was a fist fight? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were bleeding,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>anyhow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew it was nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>good to have them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>live normally</span>
</p><p>❗❗❗</p><p>
  <span>Eyelashes’ sister</span>
</p><p>
  <span>was laughing, so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess it was just</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a friendly fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re actually</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alright, Martha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them stole</span>
</p><p>
  <span>money from you</span>
</p><p>❗❗❗</p><p>
  <span>I lost it fair and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>square.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>CRIMINAL GOSSIP</b>
</p><p>
  <span>03 January 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These guys are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>too messed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: 👀</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: 👀👀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Nose got a job</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as a bouncer.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: that makes so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>much sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: where?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know, it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>didn’t say that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But yeah he gave</span>
</p><p>
  <span>me a paper about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how he’s allowed to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>stay out past curfew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>for work.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: good for him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mentioned how</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyelashes’ boyfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>is their parole</span>
</p><p>
  <span>officer’s kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: JUICY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: omg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: [gif attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, messed up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: you must be so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>glad you can pass on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the gossip right away</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: HAHA!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
</p><p>
  <span>08 February 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i’m coming to bring</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you your dinner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can’t believe I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>forgot it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah, better me than</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the twins, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>though, just between</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the two of us, i AM a</span>
</p><p>
  <span>little curious about your</span>
</p><p>
  <span>favourite new inhabitants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re quite the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pair, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got a visitor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>right now, so maybe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you’re lucky and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they’ll bring her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to the door later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you know i don’t visit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>for THEM, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i feel like i haven’t seen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you in ages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I missed you, too,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sometimes i think i</span>
</p><p>
  <span>should have studied in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>central.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did what you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>found most fitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t worry about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>your old dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>easier said than done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, that was your</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cue to say I’m not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>old!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>not allowed to lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>15 March 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s “Mow Are Nah”?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>?????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>moana???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just overheard, that’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span>overheard who?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyelashes’ boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounded quite drunk,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>actually, and kept</span>
</p><p>
  <span>saying that he wants,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>apparently, Moana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s a kid’s movie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that’s cute actually</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he was clingy,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>don’t tell cay, he’ll</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fall in love</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CRIMINAL GOSSIP</b>
</p><p>
  <span>28 March 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: this chat is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DEAD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing interesting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>happening, I’m afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: idk, i find cay’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>math grade very</span>
</p><p>
  <span>interesting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, what Math </span>
</p><p>
  <span>grade?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: doesnt matter</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: why’s it so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>boring?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>maybe the guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>have started to </span>
</p><p>
  <span>have a functioning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>daily rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: didnt u say they</span>
</p><p>
  <span>go to uni</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: yeah tough luck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>on that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You mean, like you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with your distractions?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: I plead the 5th</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>CRIMINAL GOSSIP</strong>
</p><p>09 April 2018</p><p>Apparently Eyelashes has</p><p>been arrested yesterday.</p><p><strong>Cayden</strong>: WORM</p><p><strong>Cayden</strong>: is that why mick</p><p>ran out past curfew???</p><p>Yes.</p><p>They've spent the</p><p>night at the precinct.</p><p><strong>Adie</strong>: now theyre back?</p><p>Yeah. I talked to the</p><p>parole officer and all.</p><p>Thankfully there's</p><p>little consequences.</p><p><strong>Cayden</strong>: if i ever commit a</p><p>crime i'll make sure i have</p><p>those connections</p><p>Adie: mood</p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Martha Darling</b>
</p><p>
  <span>20 April 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See, I told you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they aren’t so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them just </span>
</p><p>
  <span>used me as an</span>
</p><p>
  <span>agony aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>which one</span>
</p><p>❓❓❓</p><p>
  <span>Eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire guy</span>
</p><p>❓❓❓</p><p>
  <span>No, the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire guy is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, apparently</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his name is Mick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he complained</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to you</span>
</p><p>❓❓❓</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, apparently</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick was a little</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annoyed by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyelashes and his </span>
</p><p>
  <span>boyfriend are having </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a fight and he’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kind of crying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>after him, I guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Am I supposed to feel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bad for him now</span>
</p><p>❓❓❓</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know, it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>does seem pretty…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>human, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Family ✨</b>
</p><p>
  <span>01 June 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For someone who</span>
</p><p>
  <span>has a curfew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyelashes stays at</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his boyfriend’s quite</span>
</p><p>
  <span>often.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: they’re back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>together?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: ohohoho!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: gossiping?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: they’ve been</span>
</p><p>
  <span>back together for, like,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a month now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: get with the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>game</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: why are you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>all so involved in that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: ❓❓❓</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: come on, mom,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dad even talked about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>at home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: yeah you gotta be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a little curious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: i can’t believe you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>didn’t tell me they’re back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>together.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: do you want to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>be included in our gossip</span>
</p><p>
  <span>group</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: Let your sister</span>
</p><p>
  <span>have her peace</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: ❗❗❗</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: no, i actually wanna</span>
</p><p>
  <span>know this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, they’ve made</span>
</p><p>
  <span>up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about time,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>too. The guy didn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seem well at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Mick grew more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and more frustrated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>about it, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: NOSE HAS A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NAME??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: boy, we really</span>
</p><p>
  <span>need to keep you up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to date</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: dad’s yet to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>find out eyelashes’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I told you, it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>always sounds like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘snort’ when Mick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>talks about him!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: SNORT is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NOT a name!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: Why don’t you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>just ask him Rolf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: ❓❓❓</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve known them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>for almost a year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be awkward</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to ask NOW.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: i volunteer as</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tribute!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: No contact to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>criminals for you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie </b>
  <span>&gt;:(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: You too Cay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: &gt;:(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: :3c</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha</b>
  <span>: No</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>CRIMINAL GOSSIP</b>
</p><p>
  <span>24 June 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick’s best friend is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a small Asian girl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>who likes talking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>way too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently she’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also the best friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of the parole officer’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: the mindmap i’ve</span>
</p><p>
  <span>drawn for that situation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there just became a circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: u know u say that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and i feel like youre being</span>
</p><p>
  <span>for real</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: knowing her she</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IS for real</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: god somtimes i</span>
</p><p>
  <span>love you sis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: anyway dad how</span>
</p><p>
  <span>do you know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They told me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, it’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris’ - the parol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>officer’s daughter? -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>birthday today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve been out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but came home early</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because of their</span>
</p><p>
  <span>parole. They’re too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>buzzed to go to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>their apartment just</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: it makes me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wonder if eyelashes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and mick don’t drink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>or if they can hold their</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alc well</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: option 2</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: probaby the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: i love the tea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, Eyelashes is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>called Snart.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: SNAIL ART</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: SNAIL ART</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: SNAIL ART?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: that can’t be right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just passing on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what I’m told.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: so they’re chillin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>w u?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We played poker</span>
</p><p>
  <span>until Snart had to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>make a phone call.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: don’t lose so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>much money again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: dad mom will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kill u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not if you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>swear to secrecy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We didn’t bet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>anything this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I learnt my lesson.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha Darling</b>
</p><p>
  <span>27 June 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you, I’ll</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pass it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They may be criminals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but at least they have</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taste</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aw, you’re warming</span>
</p><p>
  <span>up to them!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do no such thing</span>
</p><p>❗❗❗</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>CRIMINAL GOSSIP</b>
</p><p>
  <span>04 July 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their friends know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>my name.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some girl, I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>assume it’s Linda,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the description fits,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>just addressed me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with my name and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>told me that Snart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>has a job now,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: is he a bouncer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>too??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: no he’s not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that ripped</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: he could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: he wears enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>layers to hide the muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: wait, you saw</span>
</p><p>
  <span>them too?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: damn what else</span>
</p><p>
  <span>are you hiding from us????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At a museum, can</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you believe that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: for real?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: what museum</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hires a thief????????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>asked, too. Linda</span>
</p><p>
  <span>said Snart must have</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hidden charme that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he chose to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: i believe 100%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that he has it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: tone down the gay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bro</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cayden</b>
  <span>: never</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kim</b>
  <span>: crazy as hell, but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>good for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, it really is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re not so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bad, you know? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adie</b>
  <span>: remember us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when you have adopted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>them, dad</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Martha Darling</b>
</p><p>
  <span>20 July 2017</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[video attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do they seem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dangerous to you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d be lying if I said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that doesn’t remind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>me of our kids</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See? Regular nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe I should talk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sure Mick would</span>
</p><p>
  <span>love to talk about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>baking with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s good at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s almost a</span>
</p><p>
  <span>year since they</span>
</p><p>
  <span>moved in here and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nothing bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, it got</span>
</p><p>
  <span>less and less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah maybe they’re</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alright</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t want to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>say ‘I told you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so’...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then don’t</span>
</p><p>❗❗❗</p><p>
  <span>What if I did?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would you threaten</span>
</p><p>
  <span>me with the couch?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I have book club</span>
</p><p>
  <span>today</span>
</p><p>❗❗❗</p><p>
  <span>I need it</span>
</p><p>❗❗❗</p><p>
  <span>God, I love you.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- yes, i name the mother martha. truly a dc comics move.<br/>- adie is named after my friend adie and kim is named after my sister even though they're exact opposites. and i liked the name cayden. he's a gay cay<br/>- shoutout to my friend selina who has never seen anything starring wentworth miller and dominic purcell but will listen to my rambles and solely refers to them as 'eyelashes' and 'nose' respectively<br/>- the gif cayden sends is <a href="https://i.gifer.com/1YZx.gif">this one</a><br/>- the image martha sends is a recipe for some soup that mick asked for when rolf had it and it smelled amazing<br/>- the video rolf sends is when mick, snart and bar came back from eddie &amp; hartley's housewarming party. Bar and Snart are snuggled up and bantering with mick, it's cute</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the anniversary dinner continues and hartley has a problem</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm sorry for all of you who are supergirl stans first and humans second </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: wait if today marks one year since their stunt does that mean their curfew is over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh I know this one!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: their parole ends on monday, actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: that's one year from when our peeps at the ccpd Struck The Deal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: anyone else feel like joe probably only got that through bc hes dating the DA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: now that's what I call problematic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: I'm sure they can separate their jobs and private life!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: hm. Could you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: so you wouldn't go crazy if ronnie were hospitalized </span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: babe it's time to plead the 5th</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: anyway it's insane that it's been a year</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: soon it'll be a year since we've all met</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: wow what the fuck is time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: it felt like 3 years at least</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: cisco just picked up his phone saying "dude I hope this wont cost me anything" as a greeting </span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: how nosy are you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: not much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: I'm on Instagram </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: valid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: anything new from bruce</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: not much, actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: he’s pretty inactive since adopting that kid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i thought he didnt ADOPT him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yeah i know my brucie alert is pretty much dead :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you have a brucie alert?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ofc who do you take me for</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: yeah who do you take her for? of course sara has a bruce wayne alert</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i’m thinking of making a new account</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: on instagram?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: no here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: of COURSE on instagram</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: what’s wrong with the old one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: it’s unofficial</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: okay i know usually this is ollie’s or eddie’s part but</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i am confused</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i thought you liked being anonymous</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yeah it’s just something mando said</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: eye emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: well.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: cisco and i had to explain how we ended up together, obviously, since for 7 years all mando and their abuelo ever heard about me was how awful i am</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: so, long story short, we explained how my parents disowned me and all that. cisco mentioned how he persuaded bruce wayne to quit business with them, it was beautiful</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: and mando suggested to really fuck with them i should create social media under my real name and be as gay as possible</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ohhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: and, well, i’m nothing if not petty</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: what? petty? you? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i cannot believe it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i vote YES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: honestly? me too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: well then it’s settled</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i’ll think about it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: it WOULD be a killer move</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: that’s what i said</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i have a feeling you say that on the reg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: so who dared to disturb you on your vacation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ah, just my therapist</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: he forgot i cancelled for the TWO weeks lmao thought i was already back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we wish you were</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: but also not bc you deserve a vacation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: cait you are as sweet as a muffin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: WALLY IS SO ICONIC</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: OH MY GOD WALLY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: WALLY?????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: DID HE DO IT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: okay, that was quite legendary</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: EYE EMOJI</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i justt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: the bell rang and we were all like ???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: and wally was like ‘oh that must be jax’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: cue joe’s exhausted face bc apparently he thinks jesse and wally have a crisis bc they spend too little time 1:1 together or whatever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: and wally. iconic loveable wally</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: just goes ‘ what??? you said i could invite my gf, i thought it’d only be fair if i invited my bf too’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: ABSOLUTE MAD MAN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oh my god how did joe react</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: gaped at him for a moment</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: now he went after wally because after that mic drop he rushed to open the door</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: holy moly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: how did JESSE react</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: she’s giggling</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: dad just looks utterly confused btw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: send jesse after them to explain she’s absolutely chill with that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yeah we figured that too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i mean. they’re both her boyfriends too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: good thinking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: why isn’t eddie screaming too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i’m pretty sure he yeeted his phone into the bush before entering the house</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: why</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: it’s not like he has to keep us a secret anymore</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: maybe he’s got nudes from iris</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: bold of you to assume i sent him any</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: what about sexts</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: she flushed and pocketed her phone again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: bull’s eye</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: can you hear any more about how joe’s reacting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i’m guessing no answer means He Came Back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: prayer circle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: time for me to read up what you guys were talking about earlier</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: literally just hartley being petty</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hm yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i’d like to clarify that i only found hart awful for 6 years, not 7</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: come on you still find him awful</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah but i love him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: :’)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i still don’t know whether to create that acc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: hartley…. think of the drama… do it for the gays…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: compelling argument</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you should know that he’s doing a pro and con list and so far the pros are “GAY”, “DRAMA” and “REVENGE”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: sounds like hart alright</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: what are the cons</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: “PUBLICITY”, “ANNOYING CALLS”, “CONFRONTATION????”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you all remember how many people wanted to interview me after oliver’s press conference, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: okay i get it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: but you forgot something with the pros</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: and what would that be</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: FUN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you should just be completely feral. unhinged, even</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: bold of you to assume he’s ever not feral</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: hartley really isn’t what he looks like on first glance</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: … i’ll take that as a compliment</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: that’s how it was meant!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: in the end it’s your decision but it’s also an opportunity to raise awareness to homophobia in the upper social class and also, you know, deafness in general</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oh my god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i could become the next nyle dimarco</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i think you convinced him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: sweet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: well that went well</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: it absolutely did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ??? what the hell are you talking about</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: joe threw us out :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: he did what now???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: he’s being dramatic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: he barely waited until everyone was finished with eating!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: we’ve merely been asked to move upstairs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: because dad wants to have a Talk with the trio</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: lisa is eavesdropping</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: he couldn’t be prouder</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah she’s got a talent for that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: lmao forgot she did it to u n pipes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: it was scarring</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: so what’s the verdict</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: he’s flabbergasted but not against it, as it seems</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: all in all just very confused and overwhelmed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i feel like that’s his MO lately</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: apparently he just keeps asking if they’re really all comfortable with it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: and is a little bit offended that they kept it from him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: “guess you kinda suck at your job dad” omg wally will be vaporized</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: but is he wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: we should stop making my dad feel like a bad detective bc he will just end up snooping at this rate</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i’m too pretty to die</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you know, you have a point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: so where are you all chilling now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: my room</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: it’s the closest to the stairs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ideal spying position</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: just glad the kid kept him from making a toast or whatever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: can i come over and make one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: no let’s go there and have CAIT make one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hey now you can’t go there i feel excluded</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i FORBID you to come here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: it’s cute that you think we’re scared of you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: stay away</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: o k a y</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: damn ok</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: … i hate you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh joe’s finished</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i’m guessing he accepts it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yeah &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: and he just yelled for us to get down again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: have fun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i just realised something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: enlighten us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: if wally and jesse got married…. would he be wallace wells</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: omg i repressed all memory of that movie thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: it’s… problematic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: nah not that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: it’s just that one dude looks like ray if he were the member of a 90s boyband</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: who the</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: the CHICKEN IS NOT VEGAN??? dude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: no, i don’t see it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: hm maybe a bit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: great, we found ray’s fictional doppelgänger!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: soon we can play memory with that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i have no idea if that makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: but okay</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- like in canon the ccpd is full of nepotism but it's okay if it goes our way<br/>- bruce is a full-time papa now &lt;3<br/>- yep, wally did that!<br/>- the image cisco sends is a picture of hartley who's gaping with the most delighted expression on his face<br/>- ray's actor (brandon routh) has, indeed, played todd, aka the CHICKEN IS NOT VEGAN?? dude, on the scott pilgrim movie</p><p>and lastly, a shameless self promo, in case you're missing eddie thawne as much as i do: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584243"><b>a cute little westhawne fic</b></a> that would love some attention written by yours truly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some are living their best life, others are surprising us</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hartmon are iconic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: they are</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: what did they do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh i didn’t know hartley made that acc now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: good for him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: knowing them they could actually be searching for atlantis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i’d be disappointed if they DIDN’T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: truly, ever since they started dating we’ve just been waiting for the chaotic power team-up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: nobel prize when</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: eddie your parents are so nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: … what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: WHAT THE FUCK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: eddie omg is that your dad???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: damn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: please don’t make this any weirder</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: wait those are legit eddie’s parents?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: HOW the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: how do you still keep underestimating me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: fucking hell that’s so creepy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: … i see that now and would like to apologize</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i’d like to report, though, that mick did not tell your mom about your countless attempts at seducing him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: please tell me you did not discuss eddie’s sex life with his parents</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i AVERTED that discussion</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: … come on, just lay it on me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: again i am sorry for stepping over boundaries</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: honestly it was all mick’s fault, he was like ‘hey don’t pretty bi’s parents still live here’ when we entered keystone and then one thing led to the other…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: linda just give us the whole description before eddie decides to grill you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: well, first of all, eddie doesn’t phone his parents enough</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: not to mention visiting. like seriously, edward, keystone is right next to central</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: wow you really got my mom’s tone down</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: thank you, she asked me to forward this message</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: anyway basically they wanted to know whether you’re dating hartley or not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: which, really, is the least you could have been telling them. when the hell DID you last call them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: eddiiiiiiiie i thought you got along with your parents</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i lead a busy life okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: you have the time for your skin care regime</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: uh yeah??? do you think i’m magically immune to pimples</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: honestly it wouldn’t surprise me if you were</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: im callin bs on linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: eye emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: didnt stalk 2 much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: they were walkin past our caf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: MICKOLAS MY REP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: that aint my name</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: omg linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: did you really risk eddie being weirded out by you just so you seem like the biggest stalker</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: wait what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: linda didn’t randomly show up on your parents’ doorstep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: they just ran into each other and linda recognized them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: how does she know they look like though?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: he’s facebook friends with them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: and linda IS a bit of a (good-natured) stalker</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: THANK YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: so you didn’t discuss my sex life</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: no we absolutely did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oh god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>. i miss oliver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: WAIT WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: NO MY CRISIS FIRST</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: can we limit the number of crises to one per year please</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: we did not tell them you slept with iris</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: multiple times</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: in fact considering that we barely talked about your sex life after all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: sad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: okay cool now back to sara</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: what do you mean you miss oliver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: wait who talked about eddie’s sex life</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: linda, mick, and eddie’s parents</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ah cool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i love how she just accepts it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: idk i don’t really MISS oliver i just miss being mean to someone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: whoop there it is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: and maybe i miss his mom skills….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: but mostly tommy misses him really and that’s the annoying thing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: they could have been such a pretty couple…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: and his whining annoys laurel so she’s in a bad mood and we all have to suffer</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i swear when oliver comes back he’ll find tommy and laurel broken up once more</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i’m still surprised that olicity thought they could survive a month without internet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: felicity of all people</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: D E T O X</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: is it true that they can’t even call anyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: what if there’s an emergency</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: please don’t talk yourself into a panic attack</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: it’s nOT LIKE I CHOOSE THAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: isn’t moira super protective. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i’m sure she’s flying over the island herself every day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: and dig’s there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: dig can defeat Anything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’m very sure about both of these assumptions</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: smoak’s probs got everything handled</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: LEN &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: your timing is impeccable</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: hi babe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: wait, you guys are in keystone?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: woah how fast do you catch up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: it’s called a skill, you wouldn’t know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: damn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yeah we are! :3c</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: huh.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i gotta admit i thought your first trip of freedom would have been together</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: really tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: y</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: not like snart hasnt been out enough</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: excuse me? i kept the curfew more often than you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: yeah bcz i was workin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: u stayed out plenty 4 fun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: he does have a point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: oh fuck off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh drama</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: snart are you sad mick abandoned you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: no? the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: shall we watch your thief show later</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: … yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: aww he IS sad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no in his defense that question would have gotten a yes no matter what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: he loves it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you don’t say</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: he kept reccing it to jesse, that was kinda funny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: (which does not mean he doesn’t need cuddles)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: (do you think putting it in parentheses makes it invisible to me)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: (maybe)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: that’s not how technology works</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i am sad to report that we did not find atlantis today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: granted, neither of us can dive but we did try</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: did you endanger your life</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: …. absolutely not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: wait you really went</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ofc!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: eddie we’re at the border of the bermuda triangle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: this is like a given</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: god you’re so iconic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh when i go overboard i hear nothing but when they do it literally they’re iconic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i see how it is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you pretended to be a worse stalker than you are</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i am an icon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: a queen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: did she force you to say this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: no comment</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oliver is the only queen here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: is he though</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: he’s not HERE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: that’s my entire problem</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: doesn’t sin arrive soon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yes and we will go live at big belly’s together</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: if anyone could send my mail there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i will deliver it myself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: of course you will &lt;3</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the picture bar posts is a screenshot of hartley's latest instagram post. it goes like this:<br/><br/>[a picture of hartley and cisco together on a raft, both of them doing a <a href="https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/djMmyOPbeNc6aGA8h2x7n7XCCTYdkYjhkoRWREe6ieOxdAtDqdPDRzcclvZVW4VEc5TBv7lOyFGtY2hTpb9tKTa5ht54_9hoOcXn807gG8U8fxGXKg">slav squat</a>. hartley is wearing black swimming trunks while cisco wears bright blue ones and a swimming binder in rainbow colours. his hair is put up into a bun.]<br/><br/><b>hartley_rathaway</b> Trying to find Atlantis with my boyfriend! (He also wants you all to know that we will do a study on how many gay mermen exist.)<br/><br/>- the picture linda posts is a selfie of her, mick and eddie's parents at a café<br/>- the thief show in question is leverage, in case you forgot. snart has yet to watch the van gogh job but i can assure you he will love it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more puerto rico shenanigans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'd like to remind everyone that the arrowverse's barry allen is one of my favourtie characters ever</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: god i love sin so much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: they’ve been here for less than an hour and already asked laurel for legal advice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: legit wouldn’t expect anything less</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: they didn’t do anything </span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: yet?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: bother</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: you really don’t make my life any easy here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: “if the law is usually using she or he pronouns and i use they pronouns does that mean the law does not apply to me”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: they raise a good point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: inch resting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: stop turning him into a meme lord cisco</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: your brother is his best friend you think that is solely MY doing???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: you know that’s actually valid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: iris stop procrastinating</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: LEAVE ME ALONE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: dID YOU JUST THROW PEANUTS AT ME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: she yelled and typed simultaneously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: at least she can do that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: what are we working on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: iris is trying to finish her portfolio today so i can read it before we head to coast city</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: and i watch her to pass the time until i can leave to visit my dad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: fun!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i’m scared for my life, actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: sounds valid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [video attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: marty i’m scared</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i hate to say it, babe, but you brought this onto yourself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah you shouldve run</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no then i’d be an hour early AGAIN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: bar allen? early? never heard of that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: xe’s got a point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i’m only always late bc i leave late so i wouldn’t be 5h early</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: that makes so much sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: should i come over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: bar do you need another distraction</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ha jinx</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: it’s fine it’s only one more hour</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: might go read some young avengers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: is it one more hour until you’re late</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: why are you so obsessed with them being late</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: is there a deadline for that polio thing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: polio.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: 15th</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: ah chill</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: the 15th is in three days</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: if you’re only rushing bc bar will be gone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i am RIGHT HERE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: 3 days is a lot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i wish to live in your brain mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: linda i don’t want my ass ripped open i want enthusiastic support</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: you are a baby</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yes i am</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: yes she is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: what are we talking about</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: not you flirting with iris</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i didn’t even--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: hisses</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: WHAT DID I DO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: we’re still keeping you apart for safety reasons</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: we really need to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: joe doesn’t need another heart attack</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we need to get him something nice!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: he really does deserve it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: snart linda think of something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: why the fuck us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you’re good at reading people</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you’ll know what he wants</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: what pips said</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: we literally have two of joe’s kids in this group and you want US to think of something?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i love it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: ofc you do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: now shhh i’m trying to write down my thought process</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you want to hand in an empty sheet?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: FUCK OFF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: smeone talj toe me pelanse</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: are you okay???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: bti shaks y</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: holy shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: what happened</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: my d ad gtot itnot a fight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: btut heS’s alrjhtig</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: few wbrusies and scrtahches</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i’m calling you. stay where you are</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh shit WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: he’s alright, that’s what’s important</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: oh hell nah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: need 2 fuck soemone up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: how is that possible?????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: lots of criminals in one place, let’s think really hard</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: but henry is so nice :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: idk who would want to hurt him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh i can think of someone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: what? who?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: hey where is snart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: tryin 2 reach bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: if they’re on the phone with iris he can wait a long time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: oh hes patient</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: acatully hes freakin but u kno</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: wait, you think snart’s father did that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: it would fit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we need to get him out of there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: no we can’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: EXCUSE ME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yeah WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ???? edward????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: eddie.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: no, listen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: if henry put in a request to be transferred to another prison he would not only be farther away from bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: but it would also take priority over the re-investigation of his original case</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: they’d put that in the back row to take a closer look at his request and investigate the problems at iron heights and that would mean it could take much longer for him to be released ultimately</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: that makes a lot of sense actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: okay so bar calmed down</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: it really isn’t much visually, but the fact that henry didn’t want to talk about it didn’t help</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: but we talked it through and they agreed their dad knows better than to underestimate injuries</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: they’re now running home to blow off some steam</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: are they gonna be okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: they’re probably on the phone with snart while they run</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: poor bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: hopefully that won’t ruin their vacation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i mean. even without anxiety it would stay on my mind constantly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: snart and hal will distract them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh hal will probably manage</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: … is he gonna do something life-endangering</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh absolutely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: siiiighs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: as long as it only endangers hal himself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: nice tiny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: we are bar allen stans first and humans second</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: as established</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: and henry is really okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: well i didn’t see him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: but i guess?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i just wanna know if it’s something that’s safe to mention to joe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: tbd</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: shit man :((</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: if anyone needs a distraction i can provide</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: SHUT UP HART</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: please?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh it’s embarrassing cisco hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: who could have ever guessed that’s how it would end when hartley decided to spend 2 weeks nonstop with cisco’s relatives</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: he brought this onto himself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: by dating hartley?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: no by inviting him along</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: … okay i shall provide</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: guess wholl sleep on the floor</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: apparently??? i’m dating fucking moon moon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i thought eddie was moon moon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: please…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: it has been established i chose my name on phonetics alone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: today i learnt that ‘paco’ is a nickname of ‘francisco’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: how</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: is it too late to change my middle name to baracus</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: honestly i’ve been trying to figure out the entire evening how paco = francisco</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: but my mind has been occupied by a second scandal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: eye emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh nice, cisco forgot about it already</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: let’s just say it’s good that cisco figured out he’s gay because his type in women is atrocious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: eye emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i’m still so shocked you didn’t know about that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you should know that until about a year ago i did not care for you beyond academics</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: didnt u fap 2 him in high school</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: MICK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: my heart goes out to mick’s bluntness</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: will we ever get to hear the full story</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i just (thought i) had a crush on a really cliche bitchy girl during sophomore year okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: so did dante and after he told her i’d go to become a priest he dated her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: he claims that he did us both a favour since it wouldn’t have worked out either way, also she turned out to be a super transphobe and is pregnant now lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: mando only refers to her as ‘the transphobe’ so it took me ages to figure out they were talking about melinda torres</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: sometimes i really wish i’d gone to high school with you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’d have LOVED to see baby cisco and hart be mean to each other</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: they probably thought they were hardcore and then it’s like kittens roaring</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i take offense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oh yes, you’re definitely the meanest person around</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: part of me wants you guys to stay in puerto rico just so hartley can dig for more dirt on cisco</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: u just want the aprtment 4 urself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: why would i</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: im not even fucking anyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: aw that’s so sad you must be so depressed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you better get laid soon bc it’s not long until we’re back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: please, even if i end up having loud sex while hartley is home, he can just take out his hearing aids</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: he’s got a point, you know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: it’s the principle of the thing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: like you two wouldn’t fuck while eddie’s home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: ya probs fucked 4 thes 2 weeks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: absolutely not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: my abuelo’s house is a sacred place where jesus is watching over me and as far as both of these men are concerned i am still a virgin ameeen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yes i am just as distraught as you guys think</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: please don’t hook up on your flight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: there goes my mile high club membership card</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: truly sad</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the video bar sends is iris just saying the rudest words possible in a very calm voice while not breaking eye contact once<br/>- whoops, sudden angst. sorry<br/>- baracus is cisco's middle name is arrowverse canon lmao</p><p>i started posting a new hartmon fic!! check it out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874880/chapters/65573011">here!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>... chaos. that's all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: i’m doomed for desk shift so joe can drive snart and bar to their bus????</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: when snart has a bike?</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: it’s mick’s bike</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: let them be a family, eddie :&lt;</p><p><b>transco</b>: yeah eddie let them be a family</p><p><b>pipes</b>: did you call YOUR family yet, eddie</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: woah why are you ganging up me now</p><p><b>bilance</b>: you look the most like oliver and we need a substitute</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: half a month until you can bully him again sara, you can do it</p><p><b>bilance</b>: it’s so long</p><p><b>bilance</b>: i am so depressed i was even thinking of calling up ava for a match</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: GASPS</p><p><b>transco</b>: WHOMST</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: WORM</p><p><b>bilance</b>: … are you guys finished</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: WHAT</p><p><b>bilance</b>: gods</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: excuse me, did you just say you’d voluntarily hang out with ava?</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: ava sharpe?</p><p><b>bilance</b>: you’re all making a bigger deal out of this than it has to be</p><p><b>pipes</b>: pardon us that last we heard you hated her completely</p><p><b>bilance</b>: yes, which makes her the perfect choice when i feel like kicking someone’s ass</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: wow, and mick is right there</p><p><b>bilance</b>: mick and i practice different sports</p><p><b>transco</b>: i thought the goal of martial arts as to be able to defeat anyone, no matter how they attack</p><p><b>bilance</b>: oh cisco</p><p><b>bilance</b>: anyway i wanna do some capoeira</p><p><b>bilance</b>: and unless either of you have picked it up and gotten good at it in the blink of an eye i will have to make do with ava</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: do her</p><p><b>bilance</b>: mick.</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: wow i could almost hear the sigh</p><p><b>bilance</b>: i have a girlfriend</p><p><b>bilance</b>: and i hate ava</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: wait didn’t you start hating her bc she beat your ass</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: and now you go and challenge her</p><p><b>pipes</b>: i feel like you are not familiar with the concept of revenge</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: oh man, ronnie</p><p><b>bilance</b>: yes, i will kick her ass into the next century</p><p><b>bilance</b>: maybe even to 2213</p><p><b>transco</b>: why 2213</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: it looks a bit like 221B</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: please don’t make me think of bbc’s sherlock</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: NOBODY mentioned beneful crumblebread here why did you bring this onto us</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: associative brain energy is the worst</p><p><b>pipes</b>: does anyone else always think of that one scene when they try to charge their phone at night</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: all the time</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: what r u talkin about</p><p><b>bilance</b>: wait what</p><p><b>pipes</b>: mick???</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: wha</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: mick your lack of interest in tv shows is truly a blessing</p><p><b>transco</b>: wow i wish that were me</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: meh dont care</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: see?</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: beautiful</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: originally i came to deliver news and not to feel jealous of michael lincoln rory</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: and yet</p><p><b>bilance</b>: i am rendered speechless</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: which news</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: no i am not ready i must indulge in this feeling</p><p><b>pipes</b>: i truly want to switch places with mick rn</p><p><b>pipes</b>: i was way too into sherlock</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: i can just picture it</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: you probably felt clever for solving murders and tried to deduct everyone’s behavior</p><p><b>transco</b>: it seems like i’m not the only trans in this relationship after all because, babe, you are transparent</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: okay that bad pun sobered me up</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: i would like to report that bar and snart are tightly tucked into the bus now and on their way to get some tan lines</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: good luck gettin snart in2 the sun</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: he should finally get the melanin he’s supposed to have</p><p><b>pipes</b>: really not sure if that’s how it works</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: how is bar?</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: much better</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: they felt so well they insisted to read my portfolio on the bus drive</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: are you sure you didn’t pressure them into reading it</p><p><b>bilance</b>: jeez ronnie you really want to get your ass kicked lately huh</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: i’d prefer not</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: then shut the hell up</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: so joe is finally coming to work?</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: does he know about henry?</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: yes he is and no he doesn’t</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: i thought we were done with keeping secrets from joe</p><p><b>pipes</b>: except for eddie and iris, you mean?</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: obviously</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: we figured henry wouldn’t want it or else he would have spoken up himself</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: plus what eddie said about the revisiting of his case being postponed etc</p><p><b>transco</b>: yes makes sense</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: ofc that doesn’t mean bar isn’t secretly freaking out with worry but… that’s the situation</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: poor bar :/</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: i mean.</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: we could tell joe about it but also appall to him that it should not be investigated further, he’d understand</p><p><b>bilance</b>: are you proposing that you…. are honest to him?</p><p><b>bilance</b>: gods next you’ll say you’re gonna tell him you fucked his daughter</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: over my dead body</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: yes thats what hell leave of ya</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: i know</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: but shouldn’t you respect henry’s wish to keep quiet about it</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: right</p><p><b>transco</b>: i certainly don’t respect bar’s wish to leave before i am back home</p><p><b>transco</b>: three weeks without them….</p><p><b>transco</b>: four weeks without oliver…</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: 2 long w ya</p><p><b>pipes</b>: woah mick are you annoyed today</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: his best friend is leaving, of course he is</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: excuse me i am right here</p><p><b>transco</b>: and im not</p><p><b>transco</b>: not yet</p><p><b>pipes</b>: i will miss puerto rico &lt;/3</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: you’ll be reunited with us though</p><p><b>pipes</b>: yeah &lt;/3</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: don’t be mean!!</p><p><b>bilance</b>: i thought that’s in his nature</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: no, we are a positive influence</p><p><b>transco</b>: really? i didn’t notice</p><p><b>pipes</b>: for the record he kissed me right after sending that</p><p><b>pipes</b>: i didn’t even read it yet</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: adorable</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: i can’t believe you’re at a beach together and send the time texting not only us but also each other</p><p><b>transco</b>: we’re not at a beach</p><p><b>pipes</b>: yeah it’s 25miles to the beach</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: oh no, the misery</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: y’all are out there at beaches and oceans and we’re suffering in the middle of nowhere</p><p><b>bilance</b>: we should go on a road trip</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: who now</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: us all?</p><p><b>bilance</b>: don’t be daft, we don’t want to DIE</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: oh no now i’m already imagining it</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: just us girls</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: oh?</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: i LOVE IT</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: oh</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: oh can we PLEASE</p><p><b>bilance</b>: i really want</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: anyone else feel excluded rn</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: nah</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: a little</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: lisas draggin us 2 opal some time</p><p><b>transco</b>: you and snart?</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: ya</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: wants us 2 meet her foster fam</p><p><b>pipes</b>: did the girls retreat to their own chat now</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: probably</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: eddie you could start your own road trip by driving to keystone</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: &gt;:/</p><p><b>transco</b>: oh no, how could we ever support your relationship with your parents when you all get along</p><p><b>pipes</b>: truly rude of us all</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: really troubling</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: must be hard 2 b u</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: are you guys serious right now</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: absolutely</p><p><b>bilance</b>: speaking of can our road trip include star</p><p><b>bilance</b>: and blue valley</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: why blue valley</p><p><b>bilance</b>: my mom</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: oh i don’t think you ever mentioned your mom before</p><p><b>bilance</b>: yeah we’re not talking much but i love her</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: here i almost feared you forgot she existed</p><p><b>bilance</b>: NAH</p><p><b>bilance</b>: in fact i bullied oliver into attending CCC bc my mom used to teach here</p><p><b>transco</b>: oh worm??</p><p><b>bilance</b>: yeah but that’s been, like, ages ago</p><p><b>bilance</b>: long before we started going here</p><p><b>bilance</b>: she liked it tho so i figured it must be nice</p><p><b>pipes</b>: nice</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: so your mom is the turning point for all our lives</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: we’d never have met without her</p><p><b>bilance</b>: absolutely</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: weird</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: are you girls really planning a road trip now</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: we’re certainly discussing it</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: it’d be really cute</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: and fun!</p><p><b>bilance</b>: and feminist as fuck</p><p><b>transco</b>: not sure about that one</p><p><b>bilance</b>: let me be</p><p><b>bilance</b>: oh, look what i just got, by the way</p><p><b>bilance</b>: [image attached]</p><p><b>pipes</b>: HEY</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: to be fair she did say sin will find a way</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: is thea wearing something of yours too???</p><p><b>pipes</b>: this is cultural appropriation</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: we’re really misusing social justice words today huh</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: its the fried brains</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: absolutely my friend</p><p><b>pipes</b>: emo culture</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: wait that’s one of my ties</p><p><b>bilance</b>: not only that</p><p><b>bilance</b>: [image attached]</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: i’m taller than roy????</p><p><b>transco</b>: yeah? dude you’re tall</p><p><b>pipes</b>: you’re just surrounded by even taller people</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: i’ll stick to you guys to feel tall</p><p><b>transco</b>: :/</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: oh no wait cisco is height a dysphoria thing for you</p><p><b>transco</b>: OH</p><p><b>transco</b>: no it isnt dw!!!</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: phew</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: dodged a bullet there huh</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: all three of them look so good in clothes they should not have a chance to be wearing</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: r u faking queens concerns abut the law</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: no i love that they broke into hartley and eddie’s flat</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: [image attached]</p><p><b>pipes</b>: yes we know</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: are you jealous</p><p><b>pipes</b>: no, i’m gay</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: if i see one wrinkle in that suit i will shoot someone</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: urself?</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: are YOU channeling your inner snart</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: yikes</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: yikes</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: is bar our damage control?</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: is that why we’re such a mess today?</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: stop acting like we’re not always a mess</p><p><b>bilance</b>: exactly</p><p><b>transco</b>: god i can’t wait to get back home i love you guys</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- 2213 is the year that ava is from canonically<br/>- watch hbomberguy's "sherlock is garbage and here's why" and thank me later<br/>- the road trip was not planned but popped up while writing and i guess that's something we'll experience now huh<br/>- remember in canon when oliver died and sara goes "he was the last thing connecting me to my old life....." like ma'am your mother is still alive as far as i know please talk to her<br/>- the first pic that sara sends is of sin and thea dressed in hartley's clothes. they're a bit baggy but similar to sin's normal style, so it works. thea looks more like avril lavigne than true emo and is wearing one of eddie's ties to finish the look<br/>- the second picture is of roy dressed in one of eddie's suits. it's a bit too long but looks good anyways. you can be assured that they dressed him up as emo, too, though. i mean, colton haynes WAS in a mcr music video. we know it looks good.<br/>- the image ronnie sends is the john mulaney meme of him shouting "THAT'S MY WIFE" but it's changed to say "THAT'S MY FIANCE!"<br/>- haha eddie shoots himself</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cisco, caitlin and ronnie have a fit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yes, he loves the sunshine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: BAR</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: HOW ARE YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: sweating</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: snart is a legend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: snart undercover</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: the sunglasses kinda remind me of cyclops</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah x-men vibes definitely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: he looks like he’s about to look into an eclipse</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: tUrN aRoUnD bRiGhT eYeS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: EVERY NOW AND THEN I FALL APART</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: AND I NEED YOU NOW TONIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: AND I NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: AND IF YOU ONLY HOLD ME TIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: WE’LL BE HOLDING ON FOREVER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: AND WE’LL ONLY BE MAKING IT RIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: CUZ WE’LL NEVER BE WRONG</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: TOGETHER WE MAKE IT TILL THE END OF THE LINE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: YOUR LOVE IS LIKE A SHADOW ON ME ALL THE TIME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO I’M ALWAYS IN THE DARK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: WE’RE LIVING IN A POWDER KEG AND GIVING OFF SPARKS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: I REALLY NEED YOU TONIGHT!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: FOREVER’S GONNA START TONIGHT!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: FOREVER’S GONNA START TONIGHT!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: ᵒⁿᶜᵉ ᵘᵖᵒⁿ ᵃ ᵗᶦᵐᵉ ᶦ ʷᵃˢ ᶠᵃˡˡᶦⁿᵍ ᶦⁿ ˡᵒᵛᵉ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ᵦᵤₜ ₙₒ𝓌 ᵢ'ₘ ₒₙₗᵧ 𝒻ₐₗₗᵢₙ𝓰 ₐₚₐᵣₜ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: ⁿᵒᵗʰᶦⁿᵍ ᶦ ᶜᵃⁿ ˢᵃʸ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: ᴀ ᴛᴏᴛᴀʟ ᴇᴄʟɪᴘsᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ᴀ ᴛᴏᴛᴀʟ ᴇᴄʟɪᴘsᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: ᴛᴜʀɴ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᵦᵣᵢ𝓰ₕₜ ᵉʸᵉˢ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: okay that was definitely practiced</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: for real</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i sang along</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: [video attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: so did he</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i love how you tentatively joined too despite being confused</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: len just stared at me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you mean he did not do a ballet solo with you?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: what the fuck, no he did not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: sad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh hey how is coast city</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: too hot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: (hot damn)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you will NOT jump into the next song</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: but…… bruno mars supremacy…..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ronnie you don’t need to steal your fiance’s phone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oh man we haven’t done this in so long and yet you’re able to understand it????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: we’re all written by the same person, man</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: … God?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i meant the one far off ancestor we all have in common</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: so… G*d?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: sure, for the abrahamic religious ppl around, why not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: :^)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: so we’re acting like tourists while hal is still working, what is the central crew up to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: aw, we’re not getting any questions about our hobbies?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i sense that cisco’s abuelo is throwing a big dinner and also you guys need to pack</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: creepy as hell linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: thanks (:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: ah come one that was easy to guess, it’s your last day, what else could you be doing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: we were thinking of searching for atlantis once more</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yes but our investigation results said that we need to look elsewhere</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: maybe the bermuda triangle is correct but not here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i love that you’re really doing this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: it’s crazy that you pulled pipes into this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: excuse me he is the one who was about to create a murder board</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: hey now that’s bar’s hobby :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: bar and hart team-up is what we shall dream of</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: let’s wait for the next karaoke night</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: did we ever even have a karaoke night</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: doesn’t matter, let’s put one on the agenda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i am revoking the engagement</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: gasp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: gasp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: gasp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: gasp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: gasp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: gasp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: gasp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: GASP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: NOT REALLY OF COURSE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oh thank god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you all disgust me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: he says, with a smirk on his face</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: yes drag him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: don’t act fearless just bc he’s at the other end of the country</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: :p</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: caitlin hates karaoke, noted</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i love how my initial question is yet to be answered</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: has anyone in this group ever been good at answering questions</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: well, according to our grades…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: real questions bicon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: then no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: we’re having a little get-together at yours actually, bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: wait, we are?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: no not you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: me neither, apparently</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: we’re planning the road trip</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: and dad offered to play host, so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: as long as cait doesn’t weird him out again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: :c</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’ll keep her in check</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: how was your capoeira</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: a tie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: was it now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yes absolutely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: sure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh hey mick if we’re excluded from the wests’ </span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: wanna box?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: for a second i feared you might ask something else</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: we all did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: yeah why not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: can i join</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: cockblock</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: aint gonna fuck a cop</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: if you work in security doesn’t that technically also make you a cop</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: tf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: ill kick ur ass</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i get the feeling that eddie doesn’t even wanna get fucked by mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: this level of self-sabotage…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: mick is what a cop would be like if (most) cops weren’t assholes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: damn we’re going there huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: no actually i am exhausted of this conversation and i am on my last day of a vacation i don’t want to go there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: valid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: you guys pls don’t hurt yourselves</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: well, you *girls, more like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: you think they have better chances at hurting themselves than US who are literally going BOXING?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: absolutely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: that’s actually really possible</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: excuse ME we are SOFT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: actually we ARE a little intense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: but the good kind</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: the best kind</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: eh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i suppose you are alright</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: aw did bar force you to say that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: no doubt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: and now i will drag him to the sea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: pls wear sunscreen!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yeah bar you know how easily you burn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: do they now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: PFFFFFFFF MICK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah we need to get going soon too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: gotta help set the desk or else mando kills us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: hey why did we never meet mando :((</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh yeah why could i never talk to cisco’s pretty cousin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i assume because of this behavior, precisely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: that too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: and he’s a bit insecure about his english so talking to a big group of people…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: aw but we wouldn’t be rude about it!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: look at me i only speak a single language</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: disgusting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: :o</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i said what i said</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: incredible</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yeah but really we wouldn’t be mean</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i’ll ask him about it but if he’s uncomfortable, he’s uncomfortable</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: we respect that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ofc you do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: and now really if we don’t help set up we might be excluded from our own goodbye dinner</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: have fun!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: and i really want my long walk at the beach so excuse us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: why</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: look on the bright side, you can hold hands with bar while suffering at least</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: snart doesn’t hold hands, he arm wrestles vertically</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: what the fuck man</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: no he abslutly holds hands</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: can confirm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i’ll never tire of soft!snart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: us all cait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: okay i’m hungry too i’m gonna bully dad into starting to cook so y’all better bring your asses over soon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yes ma’am</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i love when she gets bossy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: kinky</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: when are we meeting up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: idk, mick’s probably already at the gym</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: ya</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: do you LIVE there?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: you guys better remember to drink enough</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: hashtag stay hydrated!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: more like high-drated</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: shhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: sighs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: get going</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: aye aye</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the picture bar sends is a snap of snart, who is sitting under a parasol and wears a cap and sunglasses<br/>- the sunglasses are like the ones <a href="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dc-television-universe/images/4/40/Cold_Erde_X.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20180512223748&amp;path-prefix=de">leo wears in canon</a><br/>- the video is of cisco who types and sings under his breath. hartley can also be heard singing along after a while<br/>- the ballet solo is a reference to glee :))<br/>-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hartmon are back home &amp; snart met hal. intensity summarized.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHAT A WEEK AM I RIGHT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: [video attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: for the ones that did not witness it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oh my fucking god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: that. is an experience</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you broke them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: hey i was the one who persuaded them to sing it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: tommy makes a brilliant maureen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: and laurel as joanne is spot on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>. i MAKE LISTS IN MY SLEEP BAAAAABYY WHATS MY SIN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i can’t believe you have your karaoke session while i am not there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: obviously we’ve all been scared you would stomp us to the ground</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: ehh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no i would have had FUN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: good bc i dare say i have a good voice considering im deaf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: stop fishing for compliments</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: don’t tell me what to do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh nice, we’re back to the authentic hartmon content</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i was scared you guys grew too sappy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: honestly i am still surprised they didn’t kill each other during the vacation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: ya pay up bicon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you BET on us??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ronnie?????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: hey i saw you two during the prime of your hatred for each other</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: no you didn’t, that was definitely during high school</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yeah i can imagine that those classes being smaller really didnt give much room to ignore one another huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: nope</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: so, who won? cait?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: uh… no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: wait what was this bet even about exactly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: how many days it would take until one of you left early</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: do i want to know everyone’s individual answers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: better not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: so tell us who won</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: was it bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: close</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: iris?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: haha no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i sure wish</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: it was snart.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i did not see that coming</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: really? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: why not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i mean… isn’t snart like your greatest enabler</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: what?? no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: quite the opposite, really</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: but… you bought them a dildo….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: im sure that was more to make hartley stop being annoying</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: didnt work did it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: mick, be nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: so are there also any bets on whether bar and snart are gonna have a fallout</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: no it’s more about them spontaneously getting engaged</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: hey</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i said married</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: WHAT STOP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i just mean…. coast city and las vegas aren’t THAT far apart...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: FJGKGJG</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: bar cannot get married they’re babie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: technically they’re off age</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i don’t allow it!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: speaking of tho how is the lesser c-city</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: hey, at least coast city has an aCTUAL beach</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: hm i love me a good beach</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: nobody forced you to stay here, you traitor</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: woah did y’all stop cisco and pipes from fucking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: so moody</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: actually, we kinda did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: to quote hart, tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: “this is better than sex”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: gaSPS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: who is pipes and what did he do to hartley</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: stop making me sound like a sex addict</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yeah hart is a musical stan first and a sex addict second</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: exactly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: no hey wait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: he sang his last brain cell away</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: press f to pay respects</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: F</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: F</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: &gt;:/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we never learnt how coast city is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oh it’s nice!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: also len hates hal it’s hilarious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: is there anyone except you whom he doesn’t hate</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no, like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: really hate</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: not like len-hates-eddie hate</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i do hate eddie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oh hush</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: what the hell did hal do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: was he being his regular self</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: absolutely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: that would do the trick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: aw come on the guy can’t be that bad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you have no idea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: envision this:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: the bad flirting of eddie + the bad jokes of ronnie + the casual sexism of mick + the boringness of julian + being STRAIGHT = hal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hey now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: that’s my FRIEND you’re talking about</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i mean… that was mostly just your friends being added to a super friend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no, my super friend is kara</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: god bar why are you friends with someone like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: he’s not as bad!! and he’s working on himself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: sorry, i just don’t vibe with him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: does he look good at least</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: eh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: good enough that bar had a crush on him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: they what now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you didn’t know?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i feel like we knew it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: well i guess that’s a discussion they have now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: and i thought snart got better about his jealousy ://</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: nah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: no, he is dw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: they’re probably having a mature conversation rn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: we love being a group of functioning adults</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hey don’t insult me like this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: is there such a thing as functioning adults</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: ur sister</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: PLEASE that’s what she wants you to believe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: btw did anyone record sin and me jamming out to panic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: like we didn’t all take out our phones at that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: (:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i love the image of laurel being just as feral as the rest of us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: don’t unlock her sad backstory</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: personally i loved seeing the fear in y’all’s eyes at despacito</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: you saved it, cisco</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i loved the transition from everyone’s groans to utter delight at you just KILLING it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: thank you thank you *bows*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i sent oliver the video of roy and thea’s romantic duet and it BOTHERS me that he can’t watch it yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: we get it u miss him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: LIES AND SLANDER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: not helping your case, bb</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: &gt;:/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’m gonna get big belly’s and you guys are getting NOTHING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: :c</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: … maybe i can make an exception for cait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: not fair!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: didn’t you mean to move into big belly’s anyways. what are you doing at home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’m putting sin into my pocket as we’re speaking and LEAVING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: fascinating how you do that while lying down</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: it’s one of my superpowers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i hope you guys sent me all those videos </span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: to make up for the betrayal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’ll send them to you in a separate chat created just for people who have been betrayed by this group</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i feel like realistically that group would be either hella full or empty, depending on your standards</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: lol ya</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: don’t be mean to each other :((</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: damn bar cured me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: sara you don’t need to act tough</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we all know you are a softie (who could murder just about anyone)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: im not!!! soft for oliver!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: sure jan</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: absolutely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: either way, i’ll come cuddle you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: …. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: that’s a win</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: glad to know the crises keep happening even when we’re not home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: pretty sure lance is tipsy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: wow, how?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: that would have been ava, probably</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: or the fact that wally kept talking so much that sara just downed drink after drink</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: wait, WALLY?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: my own BROTHER?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: chill bar we’re gonna have a musical-only karaoke night when you’re back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: + the biebz</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: deal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: glad we settled that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you let lance and sharpe drink together?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: honestly they just keep challenging each other</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: it’s the best thing in my humble lesbian opinion</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: it’s incredible</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: a thrilling conclusion</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the video cisco sends is tommy and laurel performing take me or leave me from rent. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43gvHOOrFSo">here's</a> one of my fave performances of it ever, because i am gay<br/>- hal is the worst and i love him anyway<br/>- @andy mientus &amp; bex taylor-klaus: pls meet up and perform i write sins not tragedies together<br/>- roy &amp; thea performed you are so beautiful by joe cocker and it's very soft and sweet, thank you<br/>- the image eddie sends is sara lying on her back on the quiver's couch<br/>- the image ronnie sends is sara lying in the same position, only that cait dropped down on her</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sara is bored.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if my calculations are correct, this chapter marks me having published 1 million (!!!!) words on ao3 and the fact that a quarter of it is for a freaking groupchat fic amuses me to no end. thanks for sticking by &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: im bored</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: arent you out with sin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: they're also bored</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: please tell me you didnt eat all those burgers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: no there were fries too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: jesus</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you look more like you need a nap now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: nach dem Essen sollst du ruhen oder 1k Schritte tun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: what the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: please ignore him, he's been studying german the entire morning</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: anytime soon he'll summon a witch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oh hey, I should try that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: hey eddie do you work today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: no why</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: were saving you from german witches</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: meet us at big bellys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: … so I have to go through half the city and you can stay where you are?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: shhh well move when you're here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: where are you heading?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: surprise!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh boy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: keep it legal, i cant pay this rent by myself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: choke on a german dick hartley xx</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: nah im more into puerto rican vagina atm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: how did we let u 2 live 2getha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: we regret it more and more</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: so do you come here eddie or not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: ya</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: sexy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: Iris are you working</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: nope</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: why</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: youre the only one i trust to manage my drink</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: sad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: hey you live</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i literally texted you ten minutes ago</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: overlooked whatsapp there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: I feel like holidays are having a bad effect on Hartley</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: braincells r freezing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah mine are about to fall asleep so I'm gonna hit the hay asap</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: where have you even been</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: therapy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: at 9am. illegal.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yikes </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: my condolences</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you can also nap here…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: I'm literally almost at home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: but… cuddles</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hart ilu but I'm pretty much about to fall over. I'm going home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you gotta admit that's fair</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yeah it is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: so what's everyone else up to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: waiting for edmund </span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: not my name</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: edwin </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: eduardo </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: escobar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: why</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: wally and I painted each others toe nails hehe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: pretty!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: GUYS I CAN RUN ON WATER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: am I hallucinating</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: no im seeing it too </span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: ITS SO MUCH FUN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: bar please elaborate</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: ball water running</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: [video attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: ahhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: damn that looks fun why didnt we do that hart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: busy searching for Atlantis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: I cannot believe bar is jesus</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: both jewish, it makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: bar is also very much about the whole love everyone thing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: bar will save us all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: IM HAVING SO MUCH FUN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: … when they calmed down</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: gotta say that felt a lot like the avatar intro </span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: they have a lot to learn before they're ready to save anyone. But I believe Bar can save the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: cisco: I'm gonna fall asleep any second</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: also cisco:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: bold of you to assume he doesnt wake up in the middle of the night just to mumble long ago the four nations lived together in harmony but everything changed when the fire nation attacked</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: I've heard it so often I can tell it by heart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: haha hart heart </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: why couldnt you tell it by heart before</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah hart tell them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: I'd… rather not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN AVATAR?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: (:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: gasPS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: like my parents let me watch it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: hartley theres only so many times you can use the assholes as an excuse</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: how did cisco not convert you yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: stubborn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: sleep now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ruin him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: wow my boyfriend really loves me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i cant believe you havent watched this masterpiece</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you act like I'm the only person on this planet who hasn't seen it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: you probably ARE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i bet coldwave havent seen it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: oh we have</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: lots of fire</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: plus lisa always wanted to be like suki and Azula simultaneously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: that sentence started so healthily </span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: shes a snart, cait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: ^</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: … I guess I'll watch it soon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: were gonna make you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: your favourite bisexuals next to sokka and lance mcclain </span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: …</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: and ronnie!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: am I not bi enough?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: it's in my name 3 times!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: you're nobody's favorite bisexual because you are the BICON. The ultimate</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: xyr is certainly my favorite &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: which is the thing that matters most</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: still, we didnt mean to invalidate you ronnie, sorry if you felt that way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: fjfkfkfkf I was kidding</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: crisis averted</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: and now were off to wreak havoc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: poor central</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: hey snart did you join bar in the sea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: why</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: probably you being shirtless</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: tuff luck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i gotta admit it’s iconic that you hooked up with hartley and yet he has to see you shirtless</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yikes don’t feed his ego</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: leonard snart: a pretty mysterium for everyone attracted to men</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: stop this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: [swats you with a rolled-up newspaper]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: looks like he left anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: no need to abuse my fiance</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: hey braincells what are YOU up to today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: correcting papers </span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: holidays</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: cisco isn’t the only one who had to make up for missing work</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: so you have to grade everyone’s paper except cisco’s?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: it’s only 4 tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: honestly i’m surprised that wells is so nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: every other prof would have told those students to fuck off if they didnt do their work</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: your brother is dating his daughter, you should know to think nicer of him!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: harryz wired 8</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: wired or weird?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: both</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: thank you for that contribution wally</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: 0 probz </span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: from the genius that brought you “my gf’s uncle is like the uncle i never had” comes the new hit “my gf’s dad is weird”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: well it’s definitely better intel than mine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ronnie i am still so disappointed that you’re not USING your connections</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i have yet to see you meet lois lane</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: holy moly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: did… did caitlin snow just roast me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: talk bout irony</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: (:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: HEY IRIS OPEN THE DOOR</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: did you--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: GO AWAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: DID YOU DRAG EDDIE TO THE WESTS’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: eye emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: hey bar pls tell iris that joe specifically said we should hang out at yours for a change</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: he meant the whole group and NOT you, eddie, your fake sister AND A DUDE I MET ONCE WHILE HE ONLY WORE A SPEEDO AND TRENCHCOAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you brought that wizard?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: we ran into him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: this is so iconic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i can’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: what does eddie say to all that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: he’s trying to get away bc he’s a wimp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: it’s not like joe is at home is he</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: how are you so sure?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: clrly bc west woulda got painted nails 2</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you know mick sometimes your typing is almost as hard to read as wally’s</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: afaik only one of them is dyslexic, so make of that what you will</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: oh mick you are dyslexic AND a writer???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: NICE :D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: yes, he’s an inspiration to us all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: IRIS COME ON</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: iris let our friends + constantine inside</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: excuse me if i remember correctly you hated constantine solely for dropping one (1) pick-up line @ snart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: jealous!bar lives</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: that’s why he’s not included in the friends</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: nvm sin and john are gonna join forces in opening the door</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: what’s constantine gonna do, hex it open?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: FINE I’LL OPEN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i met constantine once and i’m convinced he’ll try to hex it open</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: better that than kicking it open</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: someone tell hartley that he DID summon a witch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: JOKES ON YOU IT’S THE BACK DOOR</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: did u sent that while jumpin inside</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you know she did….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i c o n i c</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: sara i ask once again: spare a hand in marriage please</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i would but i’m afraid both our girlfriends wouldn’t like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: let’s just form a harem</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: that’s so valid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you broke into my house and now you just stand there texting…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: linda our negotiations will have to wait, i need to wreak more havoc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: understandable, have a nice day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: okay now that i know my house will burn down, i shall go back into the water</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i never would have expected bar allen to joke about something like this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: it’s all this sun, it’s not good for them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: calm down twilight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i will shove all those books up your ass</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: do you have bree tanner too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: hey linda how do YOU even know that exists</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: STOP ROASTING ME CAITLIN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: yall r hella weird 2day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: mor then usual</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: i hate it</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the image sara sends is of sin lounging in a booth @ big belly's. there's LOTS of burger wrapping paper spread on the table in front of them<br/>- "nach dem Essen sollst du ruh'n oder tausend Schritte tun" is a german proverb that translates to "after eating you should rest or walk a thousand steps"<br/>- throwback to the episode of young justice where klarion just keeps chanting "wir sind die pfeifer von hameln" to summon idek what. but it feeds to the horror story theme of german replacing latin when it comes to chants and also it translates to "we are the pied piper of hamelin" (another german folklore story) AND andy mientus is a self-identified witch, so there's like a thousand references wrapped into one.<br/>- fun fact: my brother used to live in hameln so i have direct connections to the original pied piper, sorry hartley<br/>- the image iris sends are of her and wally's feet. her nails are painted in purple and wally's in yellow<br/>- i HAD to have bar run on water okay. they're in one of these <a href="https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSZ-yYfMtyHeUadqOKeaybxltyBPHBVnz7Daw&amp;usqp=CAU">inflatable balloon ball thingies</a><br/>- the image sara sends is a selfie of her and eddie. he looks hot, but worried<br/>- in case you don't know it, bree tanner refers to an exta book in the twilight series that tells the story of one of the young vampires of victoria's army i eclipse. of course snart has read it. but so has linda ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>coldbar are <i>finally</i> at the rothko exhibition</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if there are spn fans among us, just know i am so sorry for you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: I know you go to a museum to look at the art but</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: I'm so in love </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: cute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: &lt;3333</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: right. You went to coast city with a purpose</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: lmao cisco</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: I'm so glad I didnt book a tour</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: I'd like to inform you that my boyfriend is a nerd who is practically holding a lecture right now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: nerd</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yeah i love him too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: ngl i wanna see snart in his element but i think if I showed up at the museum hed tell me to fuck off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: he literally did that to me :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: ask snart if rothko really was an asshole and film his reaction</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hang on he's threatening a guy rn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: he’s what now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: okay they’re gone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: place your bets</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: antisemitism</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: homophobia</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: the guy smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: someone hit on bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: hating expressionism</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: called him out for wearing a jacket when it’s hot as balls</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: someone hit on snart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: interesting interesting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: who knows when they’ll come back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: do you think they’ll get thrown out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i’ll rip him a new one if he dishonors bar’s present like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: you’re just waiting for an excuse to rip him a new one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: obviously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: iris lives for that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: kinky</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: absolutely unhinged</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: that reminds me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: my mom wants me to greet linda and mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: mrs thawne I'd die for you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oh, you called them?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: I've also gotten an order to have dinner with them next week</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: sweet!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: I will absolutely get an earful</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you deserve it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: how can you forget your parents exist</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: when did you last call yours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: jokes on you I phoned my mom only last night</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: u know I keep forgetting you have a mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: okay RUDE my mom and I are close</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i am her FAVE </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: hm weird i have never met her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you haven’t met my dad either</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: that… is correct</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: does your mom hate oliver too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: a brilliant question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: she loves him, it’s disgusting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: plot twist</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yeah, it’s like she didn’t even care who of us dated him as long as someone did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: did she come onto him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ewwwww no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh yikes, mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: what the hell did i come back to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you don’t want to know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: o...kay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: did snart punch someone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: we acquired a child</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: YOU WHAT NOW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i knew it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: jesus christ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you adopted jesus?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: first they become jesus and now they adopt Him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: there was this kid in the museum who kept stepping rather close to the paintings, most likely to take a better look</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: and they made sure not to be in anyone’s line of sight or to take too long so it was fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: except that one asshole didn’t think so and kept loudly calling them out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh don’t we love it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: so len stepped in an called HIM out for his behaviour and (probable) ableism</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: now we’re having the kid tag along with us and len makes sure they get a good look at everything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: wow so we’ve all been wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: bar look what you’ve done to snart, he’s practically a hero now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: do you think that guy would have also been an asshole if somebody in a wheelchair asked him to step aside so they could look at the paintings</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: maybe he’s one of those guys who don’t believe young people can have disabilities</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i mean, even if they don’t have a disability, where’s the problem with them wanting to take a closer look</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yeah have you sEEN expressionism? i feel like you NEED super sight to be able to spot shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yeah apparently they just forgot their glasses at home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i love how normal the need for glasses became. you’re literally disabled when you need glasses but people barely bat an eye anymore</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: was that a pun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: not on purpose</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: sad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i cannot believe coldbar adopted a child</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i don’t even know their name</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ??? ask??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: when they’re no longer discussing the indepth reasoning for rothko’s use of red</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: maybe he just liked the color. did you guys think of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i am once again asking you to listen to red: the play</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: sh babe not everyone shares your crush on that groff guy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: :’(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh speaking of! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: cisco i am supposed to tell you that youre cute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we been knew</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i-- who?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: kendra!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: my co-worker from earlier</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: uh, thanks?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: dw i told her you’re gay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: fhfkfjf GOOD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you have that effect on women man</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: he’s got that effect on *people*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: true true</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: everyone’s a little in love with cisco</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: it’s the smile</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: stop i look like a TOMATO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: oh hey speakin of assholes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: we’re no longer speaking of assholes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: let him talk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: enlighten us mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: relized i aint ace</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: is that why you left the ace Chat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i cannot believe you left me alone with JULIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: you associated assholes with your sexuality, i--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: wait I thought you were a sex positive ace</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: i thought idc if i fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: but guess its more that idc who i fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: so valid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: I'm glad you figured it out!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: chill</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: was a random relaxation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: realization?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: bar I'm pretty positive the chat is inactive now and you dont even need to worry about julian</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: that's true</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: so now you can go and get to know your child</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: not MY child</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: sure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: snart should assemble a whole team of young art lovers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh please don’t let snart lead a team</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: can you imagine the drama</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: it’d be us but even more drama</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: is that even possible?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: anyway mick do you want a celebratory beer or something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: nothin 2 celebrat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: but i aint sayin no 2 beer</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: are you going out or drinking at home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: sin, roy &amp; thea are too young</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: that has literally never been a problem in case of hart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yes bc if he got caught i wouldn’t have the wrath of moira queen after me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i was gonna tell you guys a fun fact about greek mythology but then noticed i confused the moirai &amp; erinyes :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: the what and what now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: the erinyes are deities of wrath and the moirai are the fates aka the goddesses who spin people’s destiny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: so moiras continue to be my enemy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: another god for sara to fight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i slowly get the feeling i need to fight a god too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: bar????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: what hppened now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: in the one second where the art history discussion paused i asked for the kid’s name and</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: they’re called mar.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: MAR?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: dhjfkfjfjf HILARIOUS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: even i am shook</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: do you want to have some adoption papers handed over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: their tastes in art may be compatible but they aren’t similar enough</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: that’s so sad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: what, do they like at where you can actually make out things?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: …</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i was joking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: no, you’re actually right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: this is so funny what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: they’re mostly into renaissance, which is boring as fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: lame</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: lmao </span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: they did, however, exchange phone numbers nonetheless</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i think they got a crush when len told them he works at a museum</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: the appreciation &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: are you jealous</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: they’re 17.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: a baby!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: maybe there will be an adoption after all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: pls no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: mick: snart and i practically raised lisa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: also mick: i’d rather die than see another snart in the world</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: it’s very valid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no, no self-hating hours for you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: go look at sculptures</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: did he go</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i will NEVER be over how soft snart is for bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: fucking mood</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the image bar sends is a pic they snatched of snart looking at a painting. there's a small smile on his face and he's completely lost in the art. pretty as hell<br/>- another callout @ the writers for forgetting sara's mum EXISTS<br/>- the dude calling someone out for stepping closer to the paintings is a reference to when my sister and i were at a william turner (again, the painter, not orlando bloom) exhibition in january and she forgot her glasses.... so the whole thing went down the same except i was too anxious to call out the guy but if looks could kill he'd have been chopped to pieces<br/>- red: the play was referenced before but i'll tell you again that it's a play about mark rothko starring my man jonathan groff and also alfred molina<br/>- remember when kendra &amp; cisco dated in canon lmao<br/>- friendly reminder that you can always change your labels if you find out one fits better than the other and also you can drop one if it doesn't fit right &lt;3<br/>- absolutely let snart lead a team unless he goes so overboard as he did in the new 52 flash comics<br/>- <i>i</i> was the one gonna give a fun fact about the moirai and then realized i confused them with the erinyes<br/>- anyway, geddit. sara fights lots and lots of moiras, if you look at canon ;)<br/>- also this seems like a good point to tell you that me giving hartley another language to learn in this fic meant he knew one more than i did and that has bothered me for so long that i am now taking a class on ancient greek. (and everyone who follows me on insta is already annoyed by that, sorry guys!)<br/>- now, mar. i ran out of child/teen characters from dc that could fit both generation-wise <i>and</i> character-wise, so i thought i'd take one of my ocs.... and then i realized that they were originally a side character in a jesse st james/sebastian smythe (glee) fic of mine, which means i came full circle in the jonathan groff &amp; grant gustin references in this chapter.... I ALSO didn't realize their name is basically the same as bar's until NOW</p><p>also, maybe you'd like to check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874880/chapters/65573011">my latest hartmon fic</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>linda might have overstepped at last but we love her anyway</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is yet another lame filler chapter but i promise we'll get back to the utter chaos soon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: I would like to apologize</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: for being nosy?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: for your existence?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: 4 finishin da ham?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: for ending our friendship because you are too cool for us?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>captaincold</strong>: wait LINDA finished the ham?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: bc that would be understandable and not need an apology</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: woah shit cait are you ok</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: ofc!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: just…. linda is a goddess</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yeah valid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: anyway, I was lying in the tub when I got an epiphany</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: u dont have a tub</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: never said I was at home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: where the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: :^) guess</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: but… eddie said he and joe are on patrol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: and iris is also working</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: wally is at jesse's </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: linda did you break into the wests' house</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: is it breaking in if I used a key</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: depends on where you got the key from I guess</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: let's stop here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: plausible deniability, good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: so apology</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yes, thank you, mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: the only one who does not judge me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’m at the edge of my seat here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: linda i beg you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i’d like to apologize for the times i shamed y’all for liking men, i know sexuality is not a choice and that being queer already brings its own struggles so me making fun of you guys was under the belt, probably</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: also, not to be a meninist but Not All Men,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>:  sorry i just burst out laughing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: DHFKGHGKG</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: who made a bad joke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: len gave that Exhausted Sigh and put down his phone forcefully</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: FHSKSJRN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: GOD LINDA I LOVE YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i mean it!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i think i speak for us all when i say we never understood you as being harmful</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: hoenstly i can only recall one time that happened and it’s been appropriate given the situation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: ???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: scroll up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: LINDA YOU BROKE INTO MY HOME?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: FIRST OF ALL I DIDNT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: SECOND OF ALL THAT IS NOT THE POINT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: please tell me somebody of my family knows you are there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: thank god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: YOU do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: she played you bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: (￣⊿￣)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh no not that again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: detectives gonna end up shootin u</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i won’t be here when he comes home!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: this is.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i don’t even know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: linda you can’t fucking break into people’s houses</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: gee i was kidding, iris knows</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: swear?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: she gave me her keys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: thank god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: jeez you use a lot of foam</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: needed to cover up didn’t i</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: if you’d told me i’d spend the last day in coast city questioning whether linda watched me in my sleep--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: not often</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: (◯Δ◯∥)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i shared the bed with you a few times!!!! i’m not a creep!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: but you want all of us to THINK that you are one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i’m feeling a healthy dose of fear of linda at all times</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: whazzup i’m on my break</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i forgot that you picked up work again already</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hey that top surgery ain’t paying itself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: if ollie were here he’d have already paid it for you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: no it’s FORBIDDEN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we all have our pride i guess</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: hey cisco do you guys offer delivery</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ohhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: if you order any fast food to ours and don’t leave leftovers you WILL get killed, you know that right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ….. ofc, i know. i know my fave fam</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: and i’m too poor to buy 500 pounds so i will stop by some time to grab something </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: 500 pounds? but bar isn’t there….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hey</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: wally eats at least as much as i do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: wait, why are you at the wests</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i thought everyone was busy today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: it’s a whole series, please scroll up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i love linda’s theatrics</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: one day someone will arrest her only to realize she was lying all along</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: linda have you ever let yourself get tested for the munchausen syndrome</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i’m not sure if there’s a test per se</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: a psychologist will probably have a method</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: are you trying to get someone else to tag along to your therapy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: pfff he insists that i don’t go with him next week</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: bc it’s ridiculous</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: she’ll probably just call me a brat and end the session</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: no she won’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: she will not!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: neither of those will happen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: even IF she won’t find a diagnosis, she’ll be nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: my parents sent me to a therapist once and all i got was the diagnosis “puberty” :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: plus even if you don’t have a mental *illness*, talking to someone can still help a lot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: it’ll be helpful either way and we’ll all be there to support you as much as you’ll let us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: wow mushy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: shut up mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: hey hart cisco is about to get killed by mick that’s how much he loves you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: okay now you guys are just making me uncomfortable</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: stop it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: alright</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oh speaking of</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i know it’s a tradition by now and all but</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: can we not do a welcome home party when we get back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i just wanna have some chill night in</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: hal is THAT exhausting huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: IRIS!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: please confirm that you allowed me to use your tub</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: lmao did they think you broke in</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yeah :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you MADE us think you broke in</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: master of deceit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: *mistress</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hal himself is already exhausting but he keeps annoying len so len is also exhausting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: wouldn’t be if he stopped being an ass</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i kind of want to meet hal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: even you would get annoyed by him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: yep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: anyway i wanna sleep for a week when we’re home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: valid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’m not in the mood for party anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: what now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: &gt;:/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: the face gets angrier and angrier</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: my water is cold so i will now emerge</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: iris i’ll come visit you and then cisco</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: ayy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i need to go to harry’s for Planning™</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: say hi to wally from me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: sure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: please plan a semester without reports</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: why’d you need to plan already anyways?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: we still have one and a half months of holidays</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yeah it’ll feel like another year probably</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: idk he likes to be prepared</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i bet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: nasty</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah that’s him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: once i’m ready to be social again i can’t wait for my usual level of chaos</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we love you too!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the image linda sends is a snap of iris' keychain<br/>- remember that cisco worked at a restaurant during the last holidays? yeah, that's happening again</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>coldbar are back home and life is not as calm as they'd hoped</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: there's lots of screaming in this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: coming into the Wests’ house to see this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we stan siblings!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: didn’t you say you and wally wanted to meet up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: why is he asleep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: could YOU stay awake if bar snuggled up to you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i dunno, i was never allowed to try</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: did you ever explicitly ask them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: snart almost killed me while i was JOKING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh hi</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: suave</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: bar’s embraces are very soft</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: rt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: rt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: rt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: rt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: rt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: rt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: anyway what shall i do now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: raid the kitchen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: steal one of bar’s comics for me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: read iris’ writing project</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: do nothing that will get yourself killed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: aw, you care :^)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: p sure he ain’t gonna want 2 pay rent himself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: let him have the illusion</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: try to wake bar, they’re probably least likely to kill you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: how did you even get inside</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i swear, the amount of times one of us just gets inside there is not normal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: obviously i secretly trained shriek to follow my orders and he got inside through the basement and opened the door for me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: did you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: but wouldn’t that be cool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: it WOULD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: please go and wake my datemate</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: if you die i’ll gift your clothes to sin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: OH MY GOD IS EVERYONE HERE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: about to be, probably</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: well, except oliver,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: OLVIER DJFKJFFJFH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: are you okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: FJGJFHEUS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: DO YOU THINK THEY’LL HURRY UP IF I KEEP SPAMMING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: what the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: WHO’S EVEN MISSING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: IDC Y’ALL BETTER HURRY YOUR ASSES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: brilliant now YOU endangered us all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: WHERE’S BAR</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hm?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i feel like linda has news</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: HOW AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS NEWS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: WAIT I JSUT GIT THE NFOTIF</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>:  WHAHT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: WHAT’S HAPPENING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: IRIS MADE THE WEIRDEST NOISE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: OH WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: WHA T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: queen finally did it huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: HOW DARE HE DO IT WHILE HE’S LOST AT SEA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’m</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i don’t know what to say</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: !!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: THEY’RE ENGAGED!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: for the record we all just squealed and wally thought we had a collective stroke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: I CANNOT BELIEVE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: HE DID IT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: THE LONGEST SLOWBURN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: is a slowburn if they already were datin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: wait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: how does the press know about this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: well how do they ever know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: no you’re right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: DON’T BE OMINOUS WE’RE HAPPY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: wait what are you thinking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: do you really think a stalker could hide out on the open sea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: without being noticed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: use ur brains</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: mick what do you know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: nothin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: but maybe merlyn does</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: OH MICK YOU GENIUS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ON IT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ok real talk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: what an ASSHOLE move to propose while they’re not here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: probably for the better</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: [video attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: this is so funny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: did any of you tell wally yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: do they look like they’re able to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: they’re so shocked</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: will iris ever shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: LMAO NEITHER TOMMY NOR THEA KNEW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: THEY’RE TRYING TO REACH MOIRA NOW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: he DIDN’T TELL THEM???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: APPARENTLY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: this is fucking annoying</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh mickolas</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ALERT WE’VE REACHED MOIRA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: THEA WON’T PUT ON SPEAKER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: GODDAMMIT THEA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: transcription!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: “MOM how could you not TELL ME that oliver was gonna- WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIDN’T. WHAT. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: OH WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: FELICITY ASKED MOIRA IF SHE IS ALLOWED TO PROPOSE????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: THAT’S SO ROMANTIC</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: that’s so… weird</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: YEAH OKAY SO MOIRA WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD THE PAPERS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: god i fucking hate it when she acts like ‘queen’ is her title and not her name</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: wait that means maybe it didn’t even actually happen yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh god what if felicity chickens out and it doesn’t happen and then they come back and--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: what if oliver says no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: AS IF</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: good joke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: he would never</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: sure oliver almost accidentally proposed on a daily basis, but he’d say no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: THE FACT THAT FELICITY IS THE ONE WHO PROPOSED WHEN SHE CLAIMED SHE’D NEVER WANT TO GET MARRIED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ANOTHER REASON TO BE EXCITED FOR THEM TO GET BACK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: look at them growing uuuuup &lt;333</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i’m still speechless</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: gonan fry em when their back huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: not literally</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: lame</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: I LOVE THEM AND THEIR LOVE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: MOOD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: absolutely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: YES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: 100%</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: relatable</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: admittedly, they’re cute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: its august</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: DOESN’T MATTER</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the image hartley sends is bar, wally and iris having fallen asleep on the couch<br/>- hartley's power in comic canon is controlling people (and i guess rats, too?) by playing the flute</p><p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>braincell? not found</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>crazy stuff guys, i was JUST about to upload the chapter yesterday when all hell broke lose at my home and i stumbled from one factor of stress into the next. but here it is</p><p>it's also chapter 4.20 of this fic ayyyyy aaaand we also have 69 kudos on this installment, nice</p><p>AND happy chanukkah to everyone who celebrates!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: okay emergency club meeting today at the quiver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: can’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: wait what for</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: for the elephant in the room ronnie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: some people have to work,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: we’re meeting in the EVENING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i have my therapy appointment in the evening</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: when</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: 5</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: THAT’S NOT WHAT EVENING MEANS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: is the elephant in the room olicity? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: obviously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh the others don’t know what we know do they</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: my head is swimming what DO we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you? nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: sometimes i wonder if you have an alert as to when it’s time to bully eddie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: says linda, the one whose superpower is perfect timing,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i like to think my superpower would be light</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: elaborate please</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: she’s a reporter, bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i enlighten the people</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: so who would be invited to that intervention</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: aint the hole world knowin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you all, the quiver, the rest of the club, ray &amp; co, maybe wally and his partners?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: my baby brother is too involved with us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yeah can’t we just tell him if he asks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oh wait, the rest of the club??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: trust me, i’m not happy either</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i have to agree with mick here: why is this necessary</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i guess so nobody blurts something out in case the announcement was just moira getting ahead of herself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: laurel even wanted to invite adrian chase to make sure he isn’t publishing shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: wasn’t that the dude who outed oliver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yes </span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: &gt;:/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: tommy and i made it very clear the guy wouldn’t leave the house alive if she did it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: yea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: so basically we’re meeting up so everyone directly involved with oliver is on the same page?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yup</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: so how are we getting bruce to star</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: well he and oliver are fairly close</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i keep forgetting you and bruce just… talk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ah well we’ll just call him at some point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i mean… he could probably jet over here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you guys are idiots </span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: … yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you'll have to be a bit more specific </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: hey I'm no idiot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: dont you think queen has thousands of messages awaiting him as soon as he steps back into civilisation </span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: long before he meets any of us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: that's… good thinking actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: oh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: right… some people…………….. might have texted him…..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: linda.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: as if you didn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oliver has like 500 messages from me, he wouldn’t have seen it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: … we all texted him haven’t we</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: it’s… possible</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: the whole situation robbed us of our one collective braincell</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: it IS a big thing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: wait wait wait wait so i invited ava for no reason?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: hey, we did want to have club meetings during the holidays</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: you just want to fuck behrad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: he’s not that hot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: GASP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: take that back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: iris we all know you have weird taste</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: behrad IS pretty</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: maybe YOU have a weird taste </span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: no offense bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: none taken lmao i don’t know why he doesn’t see that behrad is hot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: bar you are so valid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: great, so eddie and iris are gonna have a threesome with behrad and i have to see the consequences of my actions</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: come on, it’ll be fun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i’m still not over this group’s stupidity</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you should be used to it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: west and pig can fuck him as long as i get some of his weed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i hate my new nickname</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: detectiveprettypig, if you may</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: detectiveprettypeg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: EYE EMOJI</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: spicy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i swear to god--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: please, no details…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hm nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i wouldn’t mind details</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: drinks and sex details, it’s my plan for tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: see? good save</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: so shall we stop by at any time or do we have a set start?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: do we ever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: you know the quiver rules, there’s always an open door</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: w/ a snart presant litrally</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: well thank fuck oliver isn’t here or else he’d have a heart attack</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oliver is weak and natural selection is coming for him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: okay cool, so we’re back to normal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: once we get the proposal story cait will go feral</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: as she should</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: I probably need to drown myself in alcohol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: it! wont! be! bad!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: hmm sure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: so you're coming here right after your appointment?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i’ll make sure nobody annoys you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: bar can i have a fight emoticon please</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: if anyone bothers hart too much they can catch these hands (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: wat if u annoy him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: to be determined</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: just don’t make a big deal out of it smh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: but we WILL make a big deal out of olicity</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: naturally</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: if we don’t i will EXPLODE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: neat, sin and i are gonna set out and hunt for snacks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: hey i already said i’ll be there, no need for a hunt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: :3c</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- get it? because earth-2 linda is dr light, whose superpower is..... light</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everyone: please..... let oliver come home......<br/>my brain, having felt bad for ages: quick focus on your fabricated version of hartley to catch at least SOME serotonin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Instagram Profile:</em> <b>hartley_rathaway</b></p><p>[icon description: the international deafness symbol, an ear with a line through it, originally black on white, but it’s overlayed with a rainbow flag]</p><p>0 <b>Posts     </b> 5  <b>Followers     </b> 63 <b>Following</b></p><p>
  <b>Hartley Rathaway</b>
</p><ul>
<li>19, he/him</li>
<li>Deaf emo kid. My parents disowned me for being gay, maybe you heard of me.</li>
</ul><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Profile:</em> <b>pipes</b></p><p>[icon description: a snap taken of Hartley where he turns halfway away from the camera. he’s wearing a black sweater and is holding up his hand in front of his face]</p><p>31 <b>Posts     </b> 78 <b>Followers     </b> 129 <b>Following</b></p><p>
  <b>hartley</b>
</p><p>deaf gay poor guy | 19 | he/him | 📌 central city</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Post:</em> <b>hartley_rathaway</b></p><p>August 4 2018</p><p>[a picture of hartley and cisco together on a raft, both of them doing a slav squat. hartley is wearing black swimming trunks while cisco wears bright blue ones and a swimming binder in rainbow colours. his hair is put up into a bun.]</p><p><b>hartley_rathaway</b> Trying to find Atlantis with my boyfriend! (He also wants you all to know that we will do a study on how many gay mermen exist.)</p><p>287 <b>likes     </b> 52 <b>comments</b></p><p><b>ronmon </b>thesis: merfolk are genderfluid, like some species of fish are</p><p><b>     transco </b>@ronmon NOW you’re talking</p><p><b>bilance </b>absolute legends</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Story:</em> <b>pipes</b></p><p>August 07 2018</p><p>[the video just focuses on a white ceiling, but there’s a text written on it in black scripture saying, “i turned off my hearing aids 5 minutes ago, i hope they aren’t discussing anything important” in the background you can very audibly hear cisco and amando discuss star wars in spanish]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Post:</em> <b>hartley_rathaway</b></p><p>13 August 2018</p><p>[a picture of the ocean where the water, as blue as it is, creates a stark contrast to the sky which has lots of fluffy white clouds in it]</p><p><b>hartley_rathaway</b> Adíos OG San José, voy a extrañarte.</p><p>421 <b>likes     </b> 85 <b>comments</b></p><p><b>sinthesinner </b>pretentious af</p><p><b>winnershott </b>sorry i don’t speak french</p><p><b>     acejug </b>@winnershott please say sike</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Story:</em> <b>pipes</b></p><p>14 August 2018</p><p>[a video of ronnie &amp; eddie performing n*sync's bye bye bye together. it does not sound great. written over the video in white script is: “look at these idiots lmao”]</p><p> </p><p><em>Instagram Story:</em> <b>pipes</b></p><p>14 August 2018</p><p>[a video of nate dancing to the thong song. written over it, in white again: “at least he’s got moves”]</p><p> </p><p><em>Instagram Story:</em> <b>pipes</b></p><p>14 August 2018</p><p>[a video of tommy &amp; laurel performing take me or leave me together.]</p><p> </p><p><em>Instagram Story:</em> <b>pipes</b></p><p>14 August 2018</p><p>[a selfie of hartley and sin together; text says “emos 4ever”]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Post:</em> <b>hartley_rathaway</b></p><p>15 August 2018</p><p>[a picture of hartley who’s holding up shriek in his cupped hands. their noses bump and there’s a wide smile on hartley’s face]</p><p><b>hartley_rathaway</b> The only one worth coming home for. &lt;3</p><p>693 <b>likes     </b> 123 <b>comments</b></p><p><b>bilance </b>rude</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi </b>where is my photo cred</p><p><b>speedkid </b>m00d</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Story:</em> <b>pipes</b></p><p>15 August 2018</p><p>[hartley and cisco cuddling; cisco’s hands are crossed over hartley’s chest where he pulls him against him, and his face is hidden in hartley’s neck, the rest of his head is covered by his hair. hartley smiles softly into the camera. there’s an emoji saying ILY in sign language added to it.]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Post:</em> <b>hartley_rathaway</b></p><p>17 August 2018</p><p>[a screenshot from oliver’s press conference back in december. hartley’s standing in front of the mic, speaking into it, while oliver stands right beside him, smiling at him proudly. in the background moira queen and walter steele can be seen, too, though both of them wear stern expressions.]</p><p><b>hartley_rathaway</b> It’s getting crowded here, so I’ll answer the most pressing question: Yes, it’s me, the guy who spoke at the press conference where @oliverqueen addressed his forced outing. I did call out my parents, aka the heads of Rathaway Industries, for being homophobes. ✌️</p><p>1389 <b>likes     </b> 478 <b>comments</b></p><p><b>sullivancees </b>Are you confirming that this wasn’t a PR stunt?</p><p><b>     hartley_rathaway</b> @sullivancees Trust me, I truly do just scrape by.</p><p><b>bargohan</b> len wants you to know that his most pressing question is: why are you so annoying (his words)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Story:</em> <b>pipes</b></p><p>19 August 2018</p><p>[a dark screen with white writing saying, “insomnia hits”]</p><p> </p><p><em>Instagram Story:</em> <b>pipes</b></p><p>19 August 2018</p><p>[dark screen with white writing: “the worst thing is i’m not even used to this apartment yet and i’m home alone”]</p><p> </p><p><em>Instagram Story:</em> <b>pipes</b></p><p>19 August 2018</p><p>[a dark screen with a white digital clock saying that it’s 3:46am]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Story:</em> <b>hartley_rathaway</b></p><p>19 August 2018</p><p>[a poorly lit desk with lots of notebooks spread across it, there’s another digital clock saying it’s 5:12am now. in white letters, a caption is added: “Self care ✌️"]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Instagram Post: </em> <b>pipes</b></p><p>23 August 2018</p><p>[a selfie of hartley taken in front of eddie’s wavy mirror. he’s wearing dark grey ripped jeans, a dark green hoodie, a black leather jacket and boots. he holds a hand up to his head, mimicking a gun.]</p><p><b>pipes </b>guess who’s off to be a whiny idiot!</p><p>35 <b>likes     </b> 11 <b>comments</b></p><p><b>transco </b>stop it</p><p>
  <b>snowflake 💗</b>
</p><p><b>ronmon </b>you can do it!!!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Story:</em> <b>hartley_rathaway</b></p><p>23 August 2018</p><p>[a snap of a bag of big belly’s standing on a table. in the background, the silhouette of snart is blurrily visible. there’s white writing again, saying, "Maybe it’s worth it.”]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Story:</em> <b>pipes</b></p><p>23 August 2018</p><p>[a boomerang of snart sitting on the floor in front of one of the quiver’s couches. he’s leaning against an arm rest with bar behind him on the couch. their arm is on the rest, with their hand massaging snart’s scalp. his eyes are closed and he looks, by all means, like he’s basically purring. there’s writing added, saying, “i start to believe he’s a cat in disguise”]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Post:</em> <b>hartley_rathaway</b></p><p>25 August 2018</p><p>[a random snap of a coffee table filled with various plates of snacks and cups and bottles to drink. there’s a few bodies visible around it, but not enough to identify anyone]</p><p><b>hartley_rathaway</b> If you can’t stand your own family, store-bought is fine!</p><p>542 <b>likes     </b> 67 <b>comments</b></p><p><b>snowflake </b>awww :( &lt;3</p><p><b>insertname </b>lmao</p><p><b>simonisahomo </b>a gay legend</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Story:</em> <b>pipes</b></p><p>26 August 2018</p><p>[a picture of laurel and dig together on a couch, animatedly discussing something. written over it, a text says, “can’t wait for my parents to be reunited :(“]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Profile:</em> <b>pipes</b></p><p>[icon description: a picture of hartley where he’s sitting on the floor in his new bedroom. on his lap is a book that he’s leaning over and studying intensely.]</p><p>32 <b>Posts     </b> 78 <b>Followers     </b> 129 <b>Following</b></p><p>
  <b>hartley</b>
</p><p>deaf gay poor guy | 19 | he/him | 📌 central city</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Instagram Profile:</em> <b>hartley_rathaway</b></p><p>[icon description: the international deafness symbol, an ear with a line through it, originally black on white, but it’s overlayed with a rainbow flag]</p><p>5 <b>Posts     </b> 783  <b>Followers     </b> 109 <b>Following</b></p><p>
  <b>Hartley Rathaway</b>
</p><ul>
<li>19, he/him</li>
<li>I may speak 7 languages, but that doesn’t mean you should talk to me about Oliver Queen’s relationship status.</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the pic of hartmon cuddling is from the day in chapter 4.16 when cisco was exhausted from therapy. hartley didn't feel good either alone at home so he basically broke into cisco's apartment. there definitely was an argument about that, but they made up and napped together<br/>- the whiny idiot pic is shot just before hartley's first therapy appointment<br/>- which snart surprisingly picked him up from, that's the big belly story<br/>- the story afterwards is from the club meeting that was planned in 4.20, as is the post with the store-bought family<br/>- the pic of laurel and dig is an old one, unfortunately<br/>- you can BET that after hartley confirming he is THAT hartley rathaway and moira announced olicity's engagement, his official insta's DMs are flooded by oliver fans</p><p>and now: i hope you're having a merry christmas if you celebrate!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>on the fourth day of christmas ao3 user pettigrace gave to me............ this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: did we ever discuss what we’re gonna do for mick’s birthday</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: nothin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: come on mick, you’re turning 30!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh god, mick turns 30</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: M I C K   T U R N S   3 0</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: which means i’m turning TWENTY soon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: dont worry I already ordered your rocking chair</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: didnt we establish that 30 is NOT old</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: and that we all move at a different pace</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: but it IS a milestone!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: dont want a fuckin party</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh no you made cait sad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: dont care</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: GASP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: GASP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: GASP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: GASP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: GASP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: GASP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: GASP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: fjgkkg its ok</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: MICKOLAS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we dont pressure anyone into anything </span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: aw cait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: cait for president after linda and iris finished</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: no thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: cait for health minister during linda's and iris' runs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: better</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: so now that that's settled what's everyone doing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: we caught some a-team reruns on tv</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: xe's been talking about shipping these two guys for 15 minutes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: THEYRE IN LOVE CAITLIN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: who now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: murdock and face ofc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: but face is a ladies man</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: bisexuality,,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: good point thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: what are you talking about</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: half the time face wants to punch murdock in the throat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: that's literally cisco and me summarized</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: YEAH!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: a fairly good share of the a-team fics on ao3 would disagree snart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: pretty sure some people ship B.A./Murdock and now THAT’S a threat waiting to happen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yall I just remembered a poem I wrote ages ago</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: is it as fantastic as the last one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: francisco paco ramon, a man of many talents</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: cisco please show us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: I'll show if hart promises to share it on his official insta</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: why</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: what do I have an internet famous bf for</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: also, its dedicated to you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: AWWW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: hartley please agree to the conditions I am on the edge of my seat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: YAAAAAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: HELL yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: okay are you ready</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: YES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: please just post it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ciscoooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: okay I'm curious too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: all I wanted to hear</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: Our hands /</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: Fit together / Unless you’d rather /</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: Stick them up / My butt ||</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: NFJFKFK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: FUCK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: IM DYING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: KING OF PLOTTWISTS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: I mean… I would</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yikes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: holy shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: beautiful</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: thank you thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: [bows]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i want to do an embroidery piece with that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i didn’t know you did embroidery!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i don’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: but i could start</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: once you actually have lots of free time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: like she doesnt already</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: no, clearly she is spending her time with us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: you mean there could be a time where i live in a world where linda does not randomly drop into my house?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: don’t act like you don’t love it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: and you’re just saying that because you’ve almost become as bad as linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: what’s the quiver crew supposed to say</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: hey you guys chose that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: fair</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: speaking of, did you know the babies are hanging out here today?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: what babes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: lisa, thea, roy, sin, wally, jesse, jax, some kid called frankie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh my god are they creating their own club</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: wally did mention it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: he was joKING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: king indeed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: this is a goddamn fucking test</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: OLIVER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: OLIVER JONAS QUEEN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: HE LIVES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: OLLIE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: wow how often did you try for that frustration to come up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: OH HI GUYS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oliver!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: OLIVER HELLO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: !!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you guys are acting like he’s returning from the dead</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: OLLIE WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: OLIVER &lt;333333</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i’m clinging to the smallest bit of reception</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: where are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: are you coming home?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: also my phone is EXPLODING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oh yeah haha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: just ignore that,,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yeah we’re on our way back!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: anyone else feel like his internet is lagging</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: he’s slow, let him be</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: we’re somewhere above china i think</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: very precise</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: at least he didn’t just say asia</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: they’re coming home!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i’m just waiting for my phone to stop being busy and then it’ll probably take hours to sift through it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: thank god this flight takes so long</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: pretty sure you don’t need to read ALL of them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yeah, you’ll probably, um, get the sentiment of a few of them early on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: jesus sara how much did you text me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: she missed you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: DID NOT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: it annoys me that you guys aren’t even speaking in sync</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: what sentiment????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oh god,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: this is literally so thrilling</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: that’s…. not how you use the word ‘literally’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: shut up, i’m puerto rican</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: ENGLISH IS YOUR FIRST LANGUAGE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: lol now sara moved up on the priorities list</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: UNNECESSARY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: damn now i really wanna know if there aren’t any secrets in those messages</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: there aREN’T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’ll admit it, ok? i missed oliver.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: if she sad it theres def mroe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: oh fuck i think my phone is giving up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: if oliver comes back and immediately has to buy a new phone i WILL laugh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: felicity says i should put it away</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: but YES I’M COMING HOME I MISSED YOU GUYS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: yikes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: len, be nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: sorry, that’s none of my skills</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: doubt.png</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: oliver &lt;3 is &lt;3 coming &lt;3 back &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: and so is my dad, john thomas diggle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: and felicity!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: also lyla</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: yes, ofc. we care about lyla</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: legit forgot she exists</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’d say that’s rude but i don’t think i’ve ever talked to lyla</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i shared sushi with lyla once</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: look at that, sara’s known dig for years and yet bar is the one who hung out with his gf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: bar just knows how to bond with people over food</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: legit how they and wally learnt to get along</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: they didn’t get along???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: nope</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: classic jealousy about Who Is Joe West’s True Son™</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: and all this could have been avoided if i had realized i’m non-binary sooner!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: anyone else read that in the voice of the sassy gay friend video</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: and now look at us, iris and i never fight about who’s joe’s daughter</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: because it’s literally me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: are you sure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yes???????? wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: linda please stop freaking out iris</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: but only because you’re the one asking, cait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: okay how do we prepare for oliver’s return</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: like we prepare for everything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: we don’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeeeees let’s wing it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: it will most likely end like that either way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: also i give queen 5 hours until he finds out that we all know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: 3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: 7</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: 1</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: bet’s on!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- murdock and face ARE in love, i don't make the rules. (been watching some a-team episodes lately)<br/>- that poem was written by me in october and was supposed to be in the last chapter but then I FORGOT so here<br/>- frankie is frankie kane aka magenta<br/>- in case you don't know the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwnFE_NpMsE">sassy gay friend</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>guess who's back (back again)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy 2021! I wish everyone, to quote that one text post shin sent me, an uneventful year</p><p>beware that theres a lot of all caps going on in this chap</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: okay why did nobody congratulate me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: congratulate you for what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: …</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: OH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: SO IT’S REAL????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: WE WEREN’T SURE AND DIDN’T WANT TO RUIN ANYTHING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: LIKE I WOULDN’T HAVE SAID YES ANYWAYS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: YOU SAID YES?????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: OF COURSE I SAID YES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: YOU SAID YES!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: CONGRATS!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: what the fuck it’s not even 7 yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: OLIVER IS ENGAGED!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: … yes? we know?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: NO FOR REAL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: ALL OF YOU KNEW I’M--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: WAIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: OLIVER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: YES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: GASPS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: DHFJIEKEJFJGH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: I CNANTOT BELEIV E IMA NOT EV_ENE EAWKE YET</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: did you WAKE her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: she would have killed me if i didn’t!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: she’s caitlin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: caitandc ebe saryxc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: is xe having a stroke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: she a ajamoung on the edb</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: and em</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: she what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: jumpign on the be d</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: IÄM SO EXICFTED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: please let your own fiance live</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: my body is gonna become one giant bruise</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: what the fuck you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i’m engaged</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: WAIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: she did it???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yes!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: OH MY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: congrats!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: morning mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: joe says congrats, oliver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: tf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: felicity proposed!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: howd she get on 1 knee</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh my fucking god mick it’s too early</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: congrats oliver!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: my otp &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: thank you all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i still can’t believe tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: ain’t that a mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: mick has a point tho bc part of felicity’s proposal literally was “I guess I could get on one knee but then I’d be stuck down here”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: oh nooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: im still surprised your random middle-of-the-sea island is wheelchair accessible tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: it wasn’t as accessible as i thought but i worked on that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: felicity, dig &amp; lyla too ofc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: thats neat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: thanks for waking me up guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: any time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oliver!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: where are you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: europe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i think we just crossed… the czech republic?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: lyla says we did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: bring me something from germany</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: no!!! don’t make him take a stop!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i was kidding</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: don’t joke about presents to oliver, he doesn’t know how to say no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: holy shit oliver congrats!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: OH SHE DID IT? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ABSOLUTE MAD WOMAN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: OH CONGRATS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: AHHHH oliver i need all the details!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: YES DETAILS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: congratulations, queen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: thank you all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i’m really lucky aren’t i</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: did felicity really ask moira for her blessing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: whyd she purpose</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: propose</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: mick has a point, didnt felicity hate the idea of marriage</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: aren’t you on patrol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: joe’s just as involved as i am</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you know, that doesn’t even sound too far off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: please stop agreeing with eddie that weirds me out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: felicity just. thought it would make me happy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i love her so much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: WE KNOW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: :DDDDDDD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: it wasn’t like a big planned thing or anything, it just… happened when it fit and it was romantic nonetheless</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: bc u where on a priv island?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: nO because we LOVE each OTHER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: hm i feel like the island part helped</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: probably</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: you know, oliver, we were scared that maybe felicity chickened out and your mom spoiled the whole thing with her announcement</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: dont disrespect my fearless fiance like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: FIANCE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: she didnt even have to be scared, oliver would have never said no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: word</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i’ll be a spoilsport and ask how the rest of your vacation went</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: good good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: took me a while to realize i could actually relax</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: next time you overwork yourself i’ll handcuff you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: kinky</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: malcolm showed up twice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: wtf how</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: kidnapped the helicopter that brought us food</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: lmao of course</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: “of course”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i am… intrigued by malcolm merlyn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: the second time he brought damien darhk along</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: do you ever feel like the adults™ in our lives are memes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you are 23 years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yes, xe’s a baby</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: damien wanted to hear our opinions about ray, see if he’s Allowed To Date His Daughter, etc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: ya tell him hes good in bed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: liar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: malcolm and darhk seem so weird, i kinda want to introduce them to my uncle eobard</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: from the sounds of it they’d make a good team</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: on one hand i wanna see that on the other please don’t let malcolm have any friends</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: does he HAVE friends. he sounds like he doesn’t, seeing how he always shows up without invitation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: well, apparently he’s friends with darhk, which i didnt even know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: honestly the only friend i ever saw him having is moira and that ended in an affair</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: …</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: so are you saying tommy’s dad and nora’s dad are hooking up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: does that still sound like something your uncle would like to be part of eddie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: probably</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: kinky</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: at least he isn’t homophobic?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh no, he’s gay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i’ve heard about eobard and i’m not sure if that counts as a win</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: yeah, he’s an ass</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: he’s related to you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: yeah? doesn’t mean i have to like him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: no, i just mean that explains his being an ass</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you’re back to normal &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: … i don’t want either of them to meet eddie’s uncle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: social experiment, let’s go</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: and i still haven’t read most messages i’ve gotten</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: a whole month without internet would already have been bad enough on anyone’s inbox</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: you are famous and your mom dropped your engagement announcement</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: how IS your phone even holding up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: felicity, probably</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: jsyk sara you’re next in line</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: no NEED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: are you going through them by number of messages?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: omg is there a hierarchy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: actually, yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: im taking a wild guess and say felicity is #1</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: obvsly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: makes no sense when smoak didn’t have any reception either</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: okay yeah she’s out this time, obviously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: thea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: what about her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: she’s number one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: even before felicity</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: …. more like a tie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: who’s next, your mom?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: nice guessing there cait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh it’s gotta be tommy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: also i’d like to point out i come before sara</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: okay, rude?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: work benefits, baby</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: linda could’ve sent me important updates!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: also yeah about tommy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: older lance 4 legel advise</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: okay but roy must be in there somewhere too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: between laurel and linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i’m really not comfortable with how familiar you are with my texting habits</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: wait, i’m number  EIGHT?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i counted seven</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: moira, obviously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yeah no i was gonna save my mom for last</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: damn is oliver gonna become independent</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: maybe i’m petty about her announcing my engagement just like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: thea and tommy fueled that didn’t they</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: a family has to stick together</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i can be petty all by myself!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: sure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: gotta say, oliver being creeped out and defending himself?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: feels like he’s already back home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oliver when are you heeeeere</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i’m not capable of estimating that </span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: and lyla will think i’m like a whiny child if i ask</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: is she wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: we really missed you, ollie</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- it's MY birthday and *I* get to choose how my favourite villain Boyband (aka the legion of doom) make a comeback</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everyone say happy birthday mick</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: [image attached] </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: knocked out cold</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: AWWWWW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh to be oliver queen dropping dead with his head in tommy merlyn’s lap</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: and here i thought you’re over tommy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: does he look like he’s ever over someone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: yeah remember how you can’t leave him alone with iris without keeping an eye on them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: hey stop making it sound like iris doesn’t have a saying</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i’m pretty sure iris would have enough IQs to know not to fuck eddie again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: can we please stop talking about iris’ love life and focus on the fact that OLIVER IS HOME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: HE IS!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: god i feel like he spent 5 years on this island</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: how many newspaper articles are there on his return already</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh is moira doing another press conference</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i’m surprised you let oliver clock out tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: why would there be anything, he’s arrived like, what, an hour ago?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: hes rich</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: n in the news</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: plus it’s common knowledge that he lives in central, so i’m a bit surprised the quiver isn’t swarmed by people, tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you know, that’s actually valid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: obviously i scared the weirdoes away</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: did you really</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: but i could</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: if i wanted to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [crazy ex girlfriend intensifies] </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: are you calling me CRAZY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: that’s… the name of the show</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you’re being really weird lately sara</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: am not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: are too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: but i gotta agree with snart, it IS a little weird that none of oliver’s fangirls show up on your doorstep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: but iris is over plenty</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i’m rarely ever there but okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: ‘tis a joke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: aaaanyway, yeah oliver’s the only one of the troupe who came here, idek why</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: he missed his fam &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: he missed tommy’s crotch &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: can you blame him tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: go to horny jail</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: &gt;:(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: yall go bed until ya found 1 braincell</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: wait does each of us have 1 individual or do we have 1 as a whole</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: easy, the briancell is with cait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: briancell</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: bed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: can’t believe it worked</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: shut up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: MICK YOU SLY BASTARD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: did cait just--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: HE SENT US TO BED SO WE WOULDN’T WISH HIM A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oh wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: cait really is holding our brain cell captive</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i believe, my friends, that you just got punk’d</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: wow can you actively behave any older</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: snart called us his friends!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i’ve called you worse before</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: okay, rude?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: snow, please stop spamming mick, i’d like to not get murdered as soon as he wakes up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i’m not even texting him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: out of SPITE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: it’s true, i’m her witness</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: then who</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: okay seriously i’ll murder one of you </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: please give me more details as to how exactly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: *swats you with a rolled-up paper*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: was that for being horny or low-key suicidal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: [gif attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: the man returns with a dreamworks meme!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: so in character</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: is it tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: okay seriously why is mick still getting messages</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: ……..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: my love.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: awwwww</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: lmao bar did you spam mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yes bc i like mick!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: please stop that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: liking mick?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: sure, that too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: damn snart did you have a clown for breakfast</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: bold of you to assume i ate already</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: where’s cait’s doctor screech</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: yeah is she still crying about coldbar’s love</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: nO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: snart can eat when he wants and it also depends on how long he’s been awake for</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hey len</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: breakfast date? we can buy something for mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: deal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: and they say romance is dead</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: you better hurry bc the linda i know will probably break into your apartment to give mick some treats</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: like mick would say no to extra food</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i have something i can offer to him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: HORNY JAIL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: anyway,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oliver!!! how are you liking central city so far</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: it’s very agreeable, thank you very much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: how did you sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: fuck off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: missed that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh suddenly she can admit that she missed him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: what can i say? you unlocked something in me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: sure_jan.png</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: .png? really? right in front of my cereal?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: hey sara you are awake</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: why aren’t you here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i cannot possibly move</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: i thot ur gfs in nepal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: tibet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: also fuck u</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: mite do that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: MICK YOU ASSHOLE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: o</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: you made MICK SPEECHLESS YOU LEGEND</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i only ever saw amaya achieve that--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: fhgkgkgl</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: this is so iconic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: HAPPY BIRTHDAY &gt;:(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: caitlin please never change</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i’m laughing so much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: cait is barely aggressive but if she is it’s for LOVE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: MICHAEL LINCOLN RORY ANSWER ME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: u sat u aint forcin anyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: ACCEPT MY CONGRATULATIONS THAT’S YOUR ONLY OBLIGATION TODAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: AND TO ENJOY YOUR DAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: accept caitlin’s love!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: if you don’t she’ll break into your home!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: thx i guess</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: YOU’RE WELCOME! :D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: now the rest of you say happy birthday mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: do we have to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: yes &gt;:(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: happy birthday mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: happy birthday mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: happy birthday mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: happy birthday mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: happy birthday mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: happy birthday mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: damn are you all scared of caitlin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: &gt;:/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: happy birthday mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: haha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: mick say thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: thx</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: hey where did sara disappear to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: pouting, probably</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oliver bb will you please finally go and spend some time w her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: good call</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: look at us avoiding crises</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: you did literally nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: and xe will do it again!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: it’s good to see that we’re all collectively losing our sanity….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: hear here</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the pic sara sends is a zoomed in pic of oliver sleeping with his head on tommy's lap &lt;3<br/>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUuU99c_9mY">the crazy ex girlfriend reference</a><br/>- <a href="https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/352/470/1b5.gif">the gif oliver sends</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oliver is wreaking havoc &amp; linda wants something</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oliver: i don’t like ppl telling my news without asking me first :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: also oliver: i will carefully manifacture some rumors on my twitter account and fuck up my fans</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: is it a rumor if it’s technically true</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: eddie i don’t know what world you live in</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: but i’m pretty sure oliver and tommy are not secretly dating and use my sister and felicity as their beards</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: ok so the details are a bit off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: “a bit”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: why are you so obsessed with oliver!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: well at least he wasn’t the one who wrote a self-insert fic about him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: HEY </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: iris’ fic is a MEME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: do you think there’s fics about oliver and tommy out there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: thawne do me fucking a favor</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: stop being so g*ddamn creepy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: snart be like ‘i’ll use the lord’s name in vain but i will still censor it’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: makes more sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: why would i ever do YOU a favor</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: you know, he’s got a point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: damn bar stop roasting your boyfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: what boyfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: :’0</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oh god what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i just have a /significant other/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: is this really how you’re playing it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i took the opportunity!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: can you please tell us what’s going on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: that’s how we refer to each other now!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: we had a talk bc i didnt really like the term ‘datemate’ bc it sounds so…. playful and turns out len doesnt really like ‘boyfriend’ either so we brainstormed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: so you went with ‘significant other’? thats ugly af</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: shut it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: well, ‘partner’ is reserved for mick, soooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: awww</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: we stan some besties</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: no.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: okay, rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hdkfhfjff O L IV ER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i only read ronnie’s first text and then jumped to the latest message</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you guys are not the besties that are stanned</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i mean. you ARE, but not right now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oliver, do yourself a favor and do not scroll up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: you know i don’t trust you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: why the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: you’re my ex, that’s a given</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh that’s rich</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: no, *i’m* rich</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: anyone else feel like they missed a bit of subtext there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yes and it pisses me off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: lmao linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: :* </span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oliver why did you post that pic of you and tommy without any explanation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: the tweet literally says “good to be back”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: what more do you want</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: your fans are going crazy, ollie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: as they should</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: no, not about you being back after what felt of a whole year without you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: the shippers, oliver. the shippers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: that… was your plan? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i’ll bite</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: ollie what exactly is your reasoning for causing such a riot about the possibility that you and tommy might be dating</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: clearly spite</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: you know me too well</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: is that how you get back at your mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: god that’s so evil i love you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you’re counteracting the news about your ACTUAL relationship status that your mom set off by…. creating a new and gayer rumor?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: iconic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: ok no i’ll be real</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i just didnt wanna announce anything about my engagement just yet so i figured i’d say hello with a funny pic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: but the reaction does provide a nice distraction</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i’ll be honest, i’m a little surprised that you’re not going around telling everyone about your engagement</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: tru, you’d think you wouldn’t shut up about it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah where’s the plane message in the sky oliver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: soon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i don’t think i’ll be able to keep my mouth shut for much longer</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: that’s the oliver queen we know!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: we stan a man who loves his girlfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: *fiance</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: FIANCE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: guys, i want a dog</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: a GIANT dog</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: DON’T BUY HER A DOG</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: WHY NOT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you live in the middle of the city where there’s no space to let a dog get its exercise and you lead a busy life</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you can’t get a dog!! bar is allergic!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i’m what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: allergic?? against dogs?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no i’m not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yes you are</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: dad said that’s the reason why we couldn’t get a dog</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: FKFKF IRIS??? I AM NOT ALLERGIC TO DOGS I THINK I WOULD KNOW IF I WAS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DOGS I PET</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: ARE YOU SAYING DAD LIED TO BABY IRIS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: at least it was just about a dog and not about, say, your mom?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: iris you live almost as much in the inner city as linda does and your dad is a cop, i think he was thinking reasonably but you were a child and wouldn’t have understood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: so he lied that i would die if i met a dog???? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: now i know why he’d never let me go to the dog parade :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: okay, that’s just cruel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ok so i can get my dog?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: OLLIE CAN YOU GET ME A NEWFOUNDLAND DOG</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you can’t! give the dog! a proper environment! or caring!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: especially a newfoundland wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: linda if you get a dog mick can’t fuck ray anymore bc he REALLY is allergic to all kinds of animal fur</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ray is in a monogamous relationship, mick can’t fuck him anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: linda if you get a dog mick can’t fuck nate or amaya anymore bc ray is allergic to all kinds of fur</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i couldn’t care less about whom mick fucks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: linda please don’t spontaneously get a dog who you can’t care for :((</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we can go to the shelter and pet and walk a dog!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you can actually regularly do that and then it’s like that dog is yours basically</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: but i want to cuddle one NOW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: guys i’m getting mixed signals here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: DO NOT BUY A DOG OLIVER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: okAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: linda if you’re free we can go right now, i need a break anyways!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: please</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: cait stop being a workaholic challenge</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i’d prefer not to move actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: ….. hey linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: would you like some ice cream and a heating pad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ooooooohhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: ????? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: actually, yeah :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: gotcha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: please force caitlin to leave the house</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: she can bring a movie or something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: what is going on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: hartley, i say this with love but: you are an idiot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: honestly sometimes i wonder why i let him near my vagina</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: what the</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: OH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: HARTLEY HGKGHGIKRLJG</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: YES I’M ON MY PERIOD THERE I SAID IT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: IT’S SOMETHING WE CAN TALK ABOUT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: also yes let’s have a movie afternoon!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh i’ll come too, we can plan our roadtrip!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: oh yes nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: sara does need a girls night</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: my condolences @ linda’s uterus btw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: mine too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oh, you synced up!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: at this rate have the people of central who menstruate will be synced</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: thankfully i am not one of them any more</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh how i envy you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: trans rights, baby</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: trans rights!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: iconic that you show up again now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: sorry i had to deal with the news of my foster dad making up a lie about how i’m allergic to dog fur of all things</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: guess i’m bringing some alcohol too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: are you telling me you haven’t taken any painkillers yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: … i’m bringing cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: :)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the pic in oliver's tweet is the same pic that sara sent in the last chapter<br/>- i've been thinking about how bar and snart probably wouldn't actually like the terms 'datemate' and 'boyfriend' for a while now and finally managed to include it!!<br/>- it's been a year since oliver queen's finale death in canon. rip my man<br/>- okay so somehow destiny has made it that a dog never crossed bar's path when iris was with them, accept that even if it's very unlikely ok<br/>- i want a newfoundland dog :(((<br/>- okay maybe i'm on my period and projected it onto these characters, what about it?<br/>- please don't mix painkillers with alcohol friends</p><p>- did i mention lately that i love these kids. and this fic. because i really do</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i started this chapter with a question and forgot about its answer until the end of it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this week i ran into a girl from school i haven't seen in 10 years, quoted a bad german porn meme at her, and that robbed me of all my social energy for the rest of the week. rip me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i have a question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: here we go again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: fuck you, and you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: what is your question, hartley?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: why are thea, roy and sin still here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueen</b>
  <span>: rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: how dare you attack your family like this young man</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: how the fuck are they my family</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: sin is my baby sibling and since you decided to get adopted by laurel, that makes them your AUNCLE.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: ‘auncle’ is the best thing i have ever heard</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you’re saving that one aren’t you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: absolutely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: but wally can take his time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: wow you want to be auncle to WALLY’S kids???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: not like i have a choice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: no i mean first. like. before me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: you know, given… well, everything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i don’t see how that makes me related to roy and/or thea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i’m a giant eye emoji jsyk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: not about YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: sin, roy and thea are a package deal you idiot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: guys i need a quick voting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: oh great, he shows up now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: did i miss an incest joke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: maybe? you could’ve added one probably</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: damn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: eddie SHUT UP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: bar please search your japanese emoji database and give me a fitting one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: (°◇°)?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh yes, thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: (°◇°)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you’re ridiculous</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: :*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: eddie, we’re hanging on your lips</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: figuratively</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: imagine your house’s front door was broken and now literally everyone and everything could basically get inside and camp out in your basement… would you call your landlord or wait for the one time a year he shows up and let him find it on his own</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: … did our front door break</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: no, not ours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: CISCO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hey hey it’s not like it’s my apartment door okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: so your… front door is just, like, opening by itself? you can’t lock it? or what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: apparently it’s standing wide open</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: ciSCO please call your landlord</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: HOW did it even break</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: no idea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: cisquito,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hell eddie’s right!!! who knows who’s living in your basement now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: probably someone who needs shelter?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: or a KILLER?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: shuldnt ur rolf look @ who gets insite</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: mick i’m neither super rich nor under surveillance</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: so… no rolf [breaks skateboard]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>:  rolf &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: your ability to make a vine reference now astounds me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: do you think i can use my fame and make the queer eye guys notice cisco</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: OHHHHH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: PLEASE CALL THEM</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: UNNECESSARY????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: also i’d DIE??? of HOMOSEXUALITY? my OWN TO BE PRECISE???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: LET’S TURN CISCO INTO A QUEER EYE HERO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: pipes, do you want to get your boyfriend on the show so you can look at pretty men</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: fuck you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: no thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: if any of the guys set eyes on us they’d evaporate just there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: except for tan because we all look like we’re on fire</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: hell yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: karamo would just hug half of us and never let us go</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: bobby seeing cisco’s apartment and. just screaming forever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: and we came full circle!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: cisco. please call someone to fix your door. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: no thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: is it phone anxiety</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: is axel still trying to apologize to you? make him call them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: how are things with axel even going. i feel like we abandoned that arc somewhat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: it’s… okay? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: he keeps saying hello to me. and tries to start conversations</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: it’s awkward, actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you two running into someone who first fucked you and then beat you up after insulting cisco? can’t imagine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: it’s not such a big deal if you fucked someone wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: yeah look iris and i get along just fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: haha yeah!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i always feel like it’s worse with the almosts</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: what do you mean with that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you know, the people you almost ended up with in one way or another but missed your chance or something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: are you saying you’re not only poly but also don’t ever get over a crush</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: not exactly what i mean</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: did i ever tell you how dante told the girl we both thought we crushed on that i was gonna become a priest</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: that’s the FUNNIEST shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: now she’s pregnant apparently</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: you told us that but i still wonder…. FROM DANTE?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: he assures us that, no,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i still can’t believe you had a crush on melinda torres</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: she was literally the prettiest girl at our school</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you’re gay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i hadnt realized it back then!!! for all i know i couldve just talked myself into thinking i had a crush on her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: linda who was your boy crush</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: the geeky son of my mom’s friend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: y</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: he was cute ok!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: and tiny genius linda figured nobody would expect that we’d ever do more than hold hands so i was safe from boy lips</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: we all know you like a different pair of lips ayyyy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i love your maturity</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: one time a guy i found cute gave me a love letter</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: to correct his grammar so that he wouldn’t look like a fool to the girl it was for</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: OH NOOO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: that’s so sad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: how could cisco do that to you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: I HAD CRUSHES ON PEOPLE WHO AREN’T CISCO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yes but the one on me was the worst &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you’re the worst &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: speaking of almosts… still sad i lost iris as a fuck buddy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: how does that make any sense right now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: idk, my mind jumped there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: tbh im glad the worst crush i had (before len ofc &lt;3) was on a straight guy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: literally no hope for me to have there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: doesn’t hal still bully you for it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yes &gt;:(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i don’t have an almost bc i went for my one love</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: hell yeah she did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: gross</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: did we ever learn your dating story</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: maybe one day you will</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ronnie i swear i HATE that you are an enigma</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: soon she’ll have a murder board on you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: as long as she doesn’t use it to PLOT my murder</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: and we’re back to the murderer in cisco’s basement</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: we aren’t. not really.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ollie just wants to make sure it’s been taken care of</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: he’s got a problem with intruders</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: what about malcolm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: malcolm doesn’t count, he’s used to him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: it’s true</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: hey queen who oftn hav u run into him at urs as a kid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: idk, a moderate amount?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: he probz fuckd ur mom then</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: UGH WHY WOULD YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: he’s got a point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: I KNOW BUT STILL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: accept reality</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: as cisco should with his door</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: FINE I’LL MAKE AXEL CALL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i really want to witness that convo kinda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i’ll film it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yes thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: also… you know, nobody ever explained why the thea, roy and sin are still here…..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: ………. they were only supposed to stay here while oliver’s gone……. i’m not hating, just curious……….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: thea wants to celebrate her birthday at verdant, so she decided to just stay here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: oh, when’s her birthday!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: 13th</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh nice they’ll be here for wally’s birthday!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: when’s wally’s birthday</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: 3rd</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: OH SHIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hartley ‘i can’t believe i’m wally west’s best friend now’ rathaway, everybody</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i can’t believe wally is older than thea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: ten days</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: still</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: so many parties to plan!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh no we lost linda again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: whack</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- i'm dropping so many hints in this one for things i have planned..... god<br/>- guess who's front door is broken.... has been broken.... for weeks now..... (dw my neighbours already called our landlord but also it's very cold in our hall now and there might be wild rats living in the basement now) (it's cool tho)<br/>- the [breaks skateboard] is a reference to this <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ap3hwt-BcyM">vine</a>, of course<br/>- guess whose crush in first grade asked them to correct his spelling in a love letter he wrote to the one friend they had in common..... you guessed correctly, probably.... scars from 5yo yas right there...<br/>-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[vine voice] this chap is a fUCKING NIGHTMARE</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please dont try to understand wally's parts.</p><p>if you actually do use a screen reader: I am so sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>WhatsApp group:</b> <em>Unnamed Group</em></p><p>01 August 2018</p><p> </p><p><b>L1S4 SN41L 4RT</b> added <b>you </b>to this group</p><p> </p><p><b>L1S4 </b> named the group “ <b>YOUTH FIGHT BACK</b>”</p><p> </p><p><b>L1S4</b>: add ur partners to</p><p>this group</p><p><b>Unknown Number</b>: literally</p><p>why? Oo</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: trust me, </p><p>queenie</p><p>0H H1 TH34</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: i hate this so</p><p>much</p><p>Y0U 4DD3D M3</p><p><b>TH34</b>: why the hell </p><p><b>TH34</b>: this is torture via</p><p>screen reader :(</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: yes wally have</p><p>mercy</p><p>fine. but its ur</p><p>fault its taking so</p><p>long to type</p><p><b>TH34</b>: how was the</p><p>other way faster :o</p><p>superpowers</p><p><b>TH34</b>: cool! i don’t</p><p>have any :(</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: will u add ur</p><p>partners now</p><p> </p><p><b>You </b> added <b>94X &lt;3</b> and <b>93553 &lt;3</b> to this group</p><p> </p><p><b>L1S4</b>: im really curious</p><p>to see how their names</p><p>are saved in ur phone,</p><p>ngl</p><p><b>94X &lt;3</b>: its like a super</p><p>rich pretentious cringey</p><p>inventor trying to name</p><p>the kid he has with an</p><p>egirl</p><p><b>94X &lt;3</b>: trust me</p><p><b>TH34</b>: super specific</p><p>but ok </p><p> </p><p><b>TH34 </b> added <b>Unknown Numbe</b>r to this group</p><p> </p><p><b>L1S4</b>: i obviously meant</p><p>both your partners???</p><p><b>93553 &lt;3</b>: we’re the poly</p><p>squad!!</p><p><b>TH34</b>: i… only have one</p><p>partner? 3:o</p><p><b>R0Y</b>: That’s me.</p><p>ur writing style</p><p>….. it disturbs me</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: ????? i thought</p><p>you were dating sin???</p><p><b>94X &lt;3</b>: lol @ walls</p><p><b>TH34</b>: i keep telling</p><p>people we’re not</p><p>dating sin! &gt;:/</p><p><b>R0Y</b>: Neither of us is,</p><p>actually.</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: squints</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: please add them</p><p>anyway,</p><p> </p><p><b>R0Y </b> added <b>Unknown Number</b> to this group</p><p> </p><p><b>51N</b>: what the fuck</p><p><b>93553 &lt;3</b>: ^</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: introduce urselves</p><p>&amp; then i’ll explain</p><p><b>51N</b>: i hate u whoever u</p><p>are</p><p><b>R0Y</b>: Don’t say that or</p><p>she’ll smother you.</p><p>that aint a fun</p><p>experience</p><p><b>TH34</b>: i feel like lisa’s</p><p>secretly evil ._.</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: yep that’s me</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: i’m also lisa,</p><p>she/her, cis, straight(?),</p><p>18</p><p><b>94X &lt;3</b>: yikes a straightie</p><p><b>R0Y</b>: There’s literally</p><p>a question mark.</p><p><b>93553 &lt;3</b>: no, he’s got</p><p>a point.</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: suddenly i</p><p>understand my brothers</p><p>complaints</p><p><b>TH34</b>: i’ve been kicked</p><p>to continue (which is</p><p>rude :/)</p><p><b>TH34</b>: thea, 17, she/her,</p><p>cis, straight</p><p><b>R0Y</b>: Roy, 18, he/him,</p><p>trans, bisexual.</p><p><b>51N</b>: sin, 16, they/them,</p><p>agender, aroace</p><p>yikes @ thea</p><p><b>TH34</b>: fuck off wally :p</p><p><b>93553 &lt;3</b>: jesse, 18,</p><p>she/her, cis, biromantic</p><p>demisexual</p><p>wally, 17 (soon</p><p>18!!!!), he/him, cis,</p><p>pan</p><p><b>94X &lt;3</b>: jax, 18, he/him,</p><p>cis, bi</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: damn we really</p><p>dont have a single gay</p><p>shall i add hart</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: NO</p><p><b>51N</b>: oi</p><p><b>93553 &lt;3</b>: lol lisa</p><p><b>R0Y</b>: Excuse me, did</p><p>you just say “lol”?</p><p>dont be mean</p><p>about my bestie</p><p>lise :((</p><p><b>94X &lt;3</b>: okay now</p><p>thats just rude</p><p>suck it up u</p><p>got an upgrade</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: actually thats</p><p>literally why i summoned</p><p>u guys here</p><p><b>TH34</b>: the fact that jax</p><p>doesn’t know he’s</p><p>dating wally? :7</p><p><b>R0Y</b>: It’s a bit concerning,</p><p>to be frank.</p><p><b>51N</b>: glad that youre roy</p><p>then</p><p><b>93553 &lt;3</b>: guys, girls</p><p>and whatever address</p><p>you prefer, i think we</p><p>should hear her out. </p><p><b>L1S4</b>: u are the only one</p><p>i trust, jesse</p><p><b>93553 &lt;3</b>: &lt;3</p><p><b>R0Y</b>: You have my</p><p>attention, too.</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: i created this group</p><p>to rebel</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: against the elder</p><p><b>TH34</b>: you know, i got</p><p>that from the whole</p><p>“youth fight back” title :)</p><p><b>94X &lt;3</b>: which elder</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: the… queers</p><p><b>51N</b>: great now we gotta</p><p>be homophobic</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: no!!!</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: but they won’t</p><p>include us just because</p><p>we’re young and no</p><p>students and i gotta say</p><p>that is very classist, elitist</p><p>and ageist of them</p><p><b>93553 &lt;3</b>: doesn’t the</p><p>term ageism describe</p><p>action against the elder?</p><p><b>93553 &lt;3</b>: which… would</p><p>make US ageist.</p><p><b>TH34</b>: pretty sure it can</p><p>be directed at younger</p><p>people too :/</p><p><b>TH34</b>: you know,</p><p>discrimination because</p><p>of your age in general :o</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: see?</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: and i feel like i</p><p>gotta reel back a bit and</p><p>point out there’s not a</p><p>single one over 30 in</p><p>their group</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: also remind me to</p><p>ask y’all for gift ideas</p><p>later</p><p><b>94X &lt;3</b>: wait, who’s</p><p>birthday?</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: mick</p><p>mick &lt;333</p><p><b>93553 &lt;3</b>: please do</p><p>not mention the time</p><p>you accidentally saw</p><p>a naked mick.</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: yikes tbh</p><p><b>R0Y</b>: I’d ask, but I’m</p><p>a little scared.</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: anyway,</p><p>i was a lil</p><p>surprised but i</p><p>cherish the image</p><p><b>94X &lt;3</b>: why are we</p><p>dating you</p><p>im funny</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: ANYWAY</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: yeah, so. this</p><p>group is to talk shit</p><p>about them and prove</p><p>that we’re fun too</p><p><b>51N</b>: what, u tryin to</p><p>prove ur worthy of the</p><p>big guy chat</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: no, i just wanna</p><p>have fun </p><p><b>93553 &lt;3</b>: and get</p><p>rowdy?</p><p><b>94X &lt;3</b>: and get rowdy</p><p>an get rowdy</p><p><b>TH34</b>: pls tell me that</p><p>one year old song is</p><p>not a meme between</p><p>you guys. :0</p><p>no comment</p><p>actually</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: i’m getting great </p><p>energy from this chat</p><p>already</p><p><b>L1S4</b>: :3c</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>jerx &lt;3</b>
</p><p>05 August 2018</p><p>02:48pm</p><p> </p><p>i h8 it here</p><p>youre literally @ ur</p><p>home</p><p>yes n actlly itz</p><p>fun but itd b betta if</p><p>u were here 2</p><p>itz so awkw ud l0v it</p><p>i hate drama dude</p><p>u and jesse are</p><p>literally the embodi-</p><p>ments of :0</p><p>k i just miss u 0k</p><p>&lt;3 </p><p>u kno i keep</p><p>wondring if i shud l</p><p>just… tell dad</p><p>that were dating?</p><p>ye</p><p>u dont have to</p><p>but if u feel like</p><p>it you can go ahead</p><p>lma0 h0w tf</p><p>wish i could tell</p><p>you :/</p><p>i know we’re</p><p>supposed to be hating</p><p>the other peeps or</p><p>whatever but maybe</p><p>you can ask that ronnie</p><p>person for tips</p><p>ohhh i l0v u ur</p><p>brilliant</p><p>so i heard</p><p>jess also sends l0v</p><p>n lise says hi</p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>04:09pm</p><p> </p><p>hey so how</p><p>quickly can u be</p><p>here</p><p>im not the</p><p>speedy boi in this</p><p>relationship</p><p>…</p><p>half an hour?</p><p>why, is the party</p><p>over already?</p><p>not rlly</p><p>but i thnk its</p><p>time for my bf 2</p><p>show up</p><p>lik officially</p><p>holy shit im on</p><p>my way</p><p>&lt;3</p><p>&lt;3!!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>WhatsApp group</b> : <em> YOUTH FIGHT BACK </em></p><p>05 August 2018</p><p> </p><p><b>liser</b>: Y’ALL ARE SO</p><p>ICONIC I CANT</p><p><b>roer</b>: What happened?</p><p><b>theer</b>: arent you at that</p><p>diner thingy? oO</p><p><b>liser</b>: how do you know</p><p>about that</p><p><b>theer</b>: uh wally and i</p><p>talked about it</p><p><b>theer</b>: in a private chat </p><p><b>liser</b>: wild</p><p><b>liser</b>: BUT NOT AS</p><p>WILD AS THIS THING</p><p><b>sinner</b>: pls just tell us</p><p><b>liser</b>: lmao wally invited</p><p>jax, said he’s his bf and</p><p>fled the room</p><p><b>liser</b>: u shouldve seen</p><p>how fast everyone</p><p>flipped out their phones</p><p><b>roer</b>: They’re yelling in</p><p>their chat, aren’t they?</p><p><b>liser</b>: probably</p><p><b>liser</b>: eddie isnt tho</p><p><b>liser</b>: oh shoot we’re</p><p>getting thrown out i</p><p>need to eavesdrop</p><p><b>sinner</b>: iconic</p><p><b>theer</b>: how do you</p><p>eavesdrop if you’re</p><p>thrown out? Oo</p><p><b>liser</b>: oh were just</p><p>going to hang out in</p><p>bar’s room</p><p><b>roer</b>: Please keep us</p><p>updated.</p><p><b>liser</b>: well joe basically</p><p>just looked very confused</p><p>and overwhelmed</p><p><b>liser</b>: LMAO WALLY</p><p>SAID HES A BAD</p><p>DETECTIVE</p><p>APPARENTLY</p><p><b>liser</b>: HES GONNA DIE?</p><p><b>theer</b>: o_o</p><p><b>liser</b>: oh they’re finished.</p><p>rip</p><p><b>sinner</b>: i cant believe he</p><p>dropped it like that</p><p><b>liser</b>: watch half of us</p><p>try to get to iris’ room</p><p>undetected while they’re</p><p>leaving the living room</p><p>downstairs</p><p><b>roer</b>: Wait, why ARE</p><p>you splitting up?</p><p><b>liser</b>: so it won’t be</p><p>obvious we listened in</p><p><b>liser</b>: bar’s room is too</p><p>small to be holding so</p><p>many people comfortably</p><p>but we went in here bc</p><p>it’s closest to the stairway</p><p><b>sinner</b>: whos doin the</p><p>sneaking out</p><p><b>liser</b>: mick, linda and iris</p><p><b>sinner</b>: hm could work</p><p><b>theer</b>: wait…. do you</p><p>think you can convince</p><p>joe that your brother</p><p>and eddie would hang</p><p>out voluntarily??</p><p><b>liser</b>: ah caught up on</p><p>that didya</p><p><b>liser</b>: well, you know…</p><p>there’s this thing about</p><p>keeping eddie and iris</p><p>apart…</p><p><b>sinner</b>: oh they fuck?</p><p><b>liser</b>: used to</p><p><b>liser</b>: the group’s violently</p><p>putting a stop to that</p><p><b>roer</b>: Wait, isn’t Eddie</p><p>Joe’s work partner?</p><p><b>liser</b>: precisely</p><p>H0LY SHIT I</p><p>DID IT</p><p><b>theer</b>: congrats! :D</p><p><b>jersse &lt;3</b>: and he only</p><p>got grounded for</p><p>talking back to his</p><p>dad!</p><p><b>jerx &lt;3</b>: can you believe!</p><p><b>roer</b>: You’re probably</p><p>all just happy you can</p><p>be open now, huh?</p><p><b>jerx &lt;3</b>: yes &lt;3</p><p><b>jersse &lt;3</b>: &lt;3</p><p>&lt;3</p><p><b>sinner</b>: gay</p><p><b>jerx &lt;3</b>: thats us baby</p><p><b>liser</b>: im still stunned</p><p>thatz my</p><p>0ther superpwr</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jezze &lt;3</b>
</p><p>08 August 2018</p><p> </p><p>hey babe</p><p>heww0</p><p>why am i</p><p>enabling you again?</p><p>bc u l0v me</p><p>w all ur heart?</p><p>wrong, half</p><p>of it is Jax’.</p><p>valid</p><p>anyway, here’s the</p><p>ideas i had for your</p><p>bad writing styles.</p><p>[document attached]</p><p>wht wuld i do</p><p>w/o u</p><p>probably write like a</p><p>normal person?</p><p>lame</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>WhatsApp group:</b> <em>YOUTH FIGHT BACK</em></p><p>13 August 2018</p><p> </p><p><b>asil</b>: you hear that?</p><p>that’s my peace</p><p><b>aeht</b>: sara and laurel</p><p>literally shouted at</p><p>each other earlier ôO</p><p>ho i teg tahw</p><p>uoy naem</p><p><b>yor</b>: What language</p><p>is that?</p><p>hsilgne</p><p><b>nis</b>: do u have a</p><p>stroke</p><p><b>xaj 3&lt;</b>: just ignore him</p><p>edur</p><p><b>yor</b>: Oh, I get it. It’s</p><p>backwards.</p><p><b>aeht</b>: great! wally,</p><p>you’re torturing my</p><p>ears :(</p><p> yhw od uoy neve</p><p>esu neercs redaer</p><p>era uoy dnilb</p><p><b>essej 3&lt;</b>: why do you even</p><p>use screen reader</p><p><b>essej 3&lt;</b>: are you blind</p><p><b>essej 3&lt;</b>: (wally’s question)</p><p><b>aeht</b>: no but it means i</p><p>can use my hands for</p><p>other things</p><p>tahw sgniht</p><p><b>yor</b>: I literally hate this.</p><p><b>nis</b>: yea i think im clocking</p><p>out</p><p>edur !!!</p><p><b>asil</b>: wallace, i beg you</p><p>ylno rh sllac em</p><p>ecallaw</p><p><b>xaj 3&lt;</b>: wally PLEASE</p><p>… fine</p><p>but only bc u</p><p>said please</p><p><b>aeht</b>: great :D</p><p><b>yor</b>: Now that we settled that:</p><p>Lisa how do you hear peace</p><p>when we just hear chaos?</p><p><b>asil</b>: my fucking brother has</p><p>left the city</p><p>mood, only without</p><p>the hostility and</p><p>about my sibling</p><p>instead of brother</p><p><b>asil</b>: wdym that was full</p><p>of love</p><p><b>xaj 3&lt;</b>: sure</p><p><b>nis</b>: lmao</p><p>dont get me wrong</p><p>i ship coldbar as</p><p>much as the next</p><p>guy but im glad</p><p>theyre out of my hair</p><p><b>essej 3&lt;</b>: it’s good hair</p><p>thank babe</p><p><b>essej 3&lt;</b>: any time</p><p><b>asil</b>: exactly what wally said</p><p>but with more hatred after all</p><p><b>nis</b>: u sure love ur brother</p><p><b>asil</b>: absolutely</p><p><b>asil</b>: mick’s also happy theyre</p><p>gone</p><p><b>aeht</b>: oh i can imagine </p><p><b>asil</b>: hes gonna turn their</p><p>apartment into a fuck hole</p><p><b>xaj 3&lt;</b>: isnt it already</p><p><b>yor</b>: I don’t really know how</p><p>to respond to that, to be</p><p>honest.</p><p>mick has that</p><p>effect on ppl</p><p><b>asil</b>: im def gonna avoid</p><p>that entire house</p><p><b>nis</b>: that mick dude has</p><p>too many fuck buddies</p><p>from what i heard</p><p><b>xaj 3&lt;</b>: dont slut shame him</p><p><b>nis</b>: im ace i slutshame</p><p>everyone</p><p><b>yor</b>: It’s the truth, they do.</p><p><b>asil</b>: idk if thats iconic or</p><p>rude</p><p><b>aeht</b>: rudeconic :ß</p><p><b>essej 3&lt;</b>: it’s something alright.</p><p><b>nis</b>: ye that me</p><p><b>asil</b>: anyway, time to go out</p><p>with my boyfriend and his</p><p>girlfriend without being</p><p>annoyed by my brother</p><p><b>xaj 3&lt;</b>: ohhh speaking of why</p><p>arent your partners in this</p><p>chat</p><p><b>essej 3&lt;</b>: one partner, jax</p><p><b>asil</b>: one and a half more</p><p>like</p><p><b>asil</b>: still trying to figure out</p><p>that one</p><p><b>yor</b>: Good luck with that.</p><p><b>asil</b>: thanks</p><p><b>asil</b>: anyway, rosa’s basically</p><p>a member of the other group</p><p>(yikes)</p><p><b>asil</b>: and sam’s not what</p><p>you’d call ‘youth’ really</p><p>how old is he again</p><p><b>asil</b>: 27</p><p><b>essej 3&lt;</b>: :/</p><p><b>xaj 3&lt;</b>: :/</p><p>:/</p><p><b>aeht</b>: :/</p><p><b>nis</b>: :/</p><p><b>yor</b>: :/</p><p><b>asil</b>: oh shut up</p><p><b>xaj 3&lt;</b>: u snarts sure like ur</p><p>age differences</p><p><b>asil</b>: leave me olone</p><p>no i dont think i will</p><p><b>asil</b>: fuck u</p><p><b>aeht</b>: we love siblings</p><p>in law &lt;3</p><p><b>yor</b>: Do they even classify</p><p>as siblings-in-law? </p><p><b>essej 3&lt;</b>: i think so, yes.</p><p>damn idk how to</p><p>feel bout that</p><p><b>nis</b>: suck it up west</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><b>WhatsApp group:</b> <em>YOUTH FIGHT BACK</em></p><p>14 August 2018</p><p> </p><p><b>yor</b>: I really don’t know</p><p>who looks happier about</p><p>Hartley being back -</p><p>Wally or Sin.</p><p><b>aeht</b>: i’m awaiting a</p><p>showdown for his love</p><p>tbh -w-</p><p><b>asil</b>: throwback to the</p><p>time that hartley was a</p><p>sad and unloved loner</p><p><b>essej 3&lt;</b>: wait, he was?</p><p><b>asil</b>: yup</p><p><b>asil</b>: it all changed when</p><p>the fire nation attacked</p><p><b>xaj 3&lt;</b>: i mean i can</p><p>technically see why</p><p><b>xaj 3&lt;</b>: but im glad he isnt</p><p>any more</p><p><b>yor</b>: I thought you didn’t</p><p>like Hartley.</p><p><b>essej 3&lt;</b>: wally just claims</p><p>that bc he’s an idiot.</p><p><b>asil</b>: word</p><p><b>aeht</b>: does anyone want</p><p>to sing wannabe with me?</p><p>owo</p><p><b>asil</b>: YES?</p><p><b>essej 3&lt;</b>: absolutely</p><p><b>xaj 3&lt;</b>: YEAH</p><p><b>yor</b>: You can be glad I got</p><p>a new SD card for my phone.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>liisaa</b>
</p><p>21 August 2018</p><p> </p><p>heey diid yoouur</p><p>brootheer meentiioon</p><p>iif my siibliings</p><p>foouught whiilee theey</p><p>weeree goonee</p><p>sorry i cant read whatever</p><p>language that is</p><p>coomee oon iits</p><p>noot thaat baad</p><p>it just looks like youre</p><p>whining 24/7</p><p>maaybee ii aam </p><p>soo diid hee</p><p>hang on im trying to</p><p>decipher</p><p>…</p><p>did ur brother mention</p><p>anything about whether</p><p>my siblings had a</p><p>fight while they</p><p>were in coast city</p><p>you know that iris didnt</p><p>go with them, right?</p><p>are u doing this</p><p>on purpose</p><p>maybe ;)</p><p>but no, he didnt (ofc)</p><p>why are you asking?</p><p>idk, theyre weird</p><p>around each other</p><p>weird how</p><p>lik they dunno how</p><p>to talk</p><p>like… there was</p><p>something between</p><p>them that changed</p><p> doesnt make sense</p><p>does it</p><p>not really</p><p>ill try to be nosy</p><p>ill ask linda i guess</p><p>good call</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><b>WhatsApp group:</b> <em>YOUTH FIGHT BACK</em></p><p>26 August 2018</p><p> </p><p><b>theeaa</b>: i have been</p><p>betrayed…..</p><p><b>theeaa</b>: by my favourite</p><p>brother…..</p><p><b>liisaa</b>: oh im gonna tell</p><p>tommy that</p><p><b>rooy</b>: Please let her moan. </p><p><b>jaax &lt;&lt;3</b>: i thought that was ur</p><p>job</p><p>ii aam flaabeer-</p><p>gaasteed</p><p><b>jeessee &lt;&lt;3</b>: bamboozled, even</p><p>eexaactly</p><p><b>jaax &lt;&lt;3</b>: wait.</p><p><b>jaax &lt;&lt;3</b>: thea thats ur fav bro</p><p>and he didnt tell you about</p><p>his plans??</p><p><b>theeaa</b>: thats what im saying!!!</p><p>:(</p><p><b>siin</b>: should he have asked u</p><p>for permission</p><p>heey yoouur moom</p><p>puubliisheed thee</p><p>neews diidnt shee</p><p><b>rooy</b>: Mrs Queen didn’t publish</p><p>it herself, but I guess she told</p><p>people to do it.</p><p><b>theeaa</b>: HOW DOES SHE EVEN</p><p>KNOW OLIVER GOT ENGAGED</p><p><b>liisaa</b>: im gonna propose some-</p><p>thing stupid</p><p><b>siin</b>: enough proposals</p><p><b>liisaa</b>: but maybe… you should</p><p>ask your mother about it</p><p><b>rooy</b>: Oh, good call.</p><p><b>jaax &lt;&lt;3</b>: i hope U make a good call</p><p><b>jeessee &lt;&lt;3</b>: it’s insane that the other</p><p>group is old enough to have</p><p>engaged people</p><p><b>liisaa</b>: mick literally turns 30 in</p><p>2 days</p><p>ii liiteeraally tuurn</p><p>eeiighteeeen iin 8</p><p>daays</p><p><b>jaax &lt;&lt;3</b>: a baby &lt;3</p><p><b>jeessee &lt;&lt;3</b>: finally we’ll be valid</p><p>again</p><p><b>siin</b>: yall ancient</p><p><b>liisaa</b>: :(</p><p><b>liisaa</b>: i was gonna adopt you</p><p>guys but you fucked up</p><p><b>rooy</b>: How unfortunate for us.</p><p><b>liisaa</b>: im gonna smother you</p><p>now</p><p>riip rooy</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><b>WhatsApp group:</b> <em>YOUTH FIGHT BACK</em></p><p>01 September 2018</p><p> </p><p><b>sIn</b>: anyone seen sara</p><p><b>jAx &lt;3</b>: … shouldn’t half this</p><p>chat be close to you</p><p><b>jEsSe &lt;3</b>: no i have not</p><p>nEiThEr HaVe I</p><p><b>sIn</b>: ugh</p><p><b>sIn</b>: lisa is ???? the fuck</p><p>knows where</p><p><b>sIn</b>: n thea n roy are on </p><p>a ✨ date ✨</p><p><b>jEsSe &lt;3</b>: feelin left out?</p><p><b>sIn</b>: no?</p><p><b>sIn</b>: idc about them or their</p><p>relationship</p><p>hM</p><p><b>sIn</b>: fuck u</p><p><b>lIsA</b>: im working fyi</p><p><b>lIsA</b>: is oliver there? i think</p><p>he and sara wanted to talk</p><p><b>sIn</b>: oh great so theyre off</p><p>together</p><p><b>jAx &lt;3</b>: your vibes are off man</p><p><b>jAx &lt;3</b>: *-man in case you dont</p><p>like that</p><p>tHeY lIkE hAnGiNg</p><p>OuT On BaLcOnIeS</p><p>tOgEtHeR</p><p><b>lIsA</b>: the quiver doesnt have a</p><p>balcony wally</p><p>nOt?</p><p><b>jEsSe &lt;3</b>: do they have access</p><p>to the roof?</p><p><b>sIn</b>: hm</p><p><b>sIn</b>: time to investigate</p><p><b>jEsSe &lt;3</b>: please don’t fall</p><p>gOoD lUcK</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>WhatsApp group:</b> <em>YOUTH FIGHT BACK</em></p><p>03 September 2018</p><p> </p><p><b>3&lt; xaj</b>: HEY Y’ALL</p><p><b>3&lt; xaj</b>: IT’S MY BOYFRIEND’S</p><p>BIRTHDAY</p><p><b>3&lt; essej</b>: [image attached]</p><p><b>3&lt; xaj</b>: OUR BOYFRIEND’S</p><p><b>neeuq aeht</b>: AHHHHHH</p><p><b>neeuq aeht</b>: HAPPY BIRTHDAY</p><p>YOU LEGEND :D</p><p><b>reprah yor</b>: Happy birthday,</p><p>Wally!</p><p><b>?? nis</b>: birth</p><p><b>trans asil</b>: happy bday</p><p>syug uoy knaht</p><p><b>neeuq aeht</b>: oh no</p><p><b>reprah yor</b>: Hey, we already</p><p>had the backwards thing!</p><p>sdrawkcab si ecnetnes</p><p>eritne eht emit siht tub</p><p>sey</p><p><b>trans asil</b>: jesus christ</p><p><b>trans asil</b>: im not strong</p><p>enough</p><p><b>3&lt; essej</b>: on the bright side</p><p>your name backwards looks</p><p>like you’re granting asyl to</p><p>trans people</p><p><b>trans asil</b>: dream rep tbh</p><p><b>?? nis</b>: hell yeah</p><p><b>neeuq aeht</b>: im going back</p><p>to bed i cant deal with that</p><p><b>3&lt; xaj</b>: she didnt even use</p><p>a smiley</p><p><b>reprah yor</b>: Jesse, do you</p><p>perhaps help Wally with this</p><p>scheming?</p><p>taht kniht uoy</p><p>sekam tahw</p><p><b>?? nis</b>: wally none of us will</p><p>try to understand that</p><p>edur os</p><p><b>3&lt; essej</b>: why’d you say that,</p><p>roy?</p><p><b>reprah yor</b>: Well, you can</p><p>always understand him. And</p><p>you knew right away what Lisa’s</p><p>name means spelled backwards.</p><p><b>trans asil</b>: good point!!!</p><p><b>3&lt; essej</b>: i choose not to comment</p><p><b>3&lt; xaj</b>: i’d say i feel betrayed but</p><p>i kinda knew that</p><p><b>?? nis</b>: idiots</p><p><b>trans asil</b>: damn u rlly are like</p><p>a tiny version of mick</p><p>yadhtrib ym no</p><p>deillub eb tnow i </p><p><b>reprah yor</b>: You know, I’d ask</p><p>what you’re doing for your</p><p>birthday but I’m too tired for this. </p><p><b>?? nis</b>: word</p><p> (:</p><p>tiaw on</p><p><b>3&lt; xaj</b>: played urself dude</p><p><b>trans asil</b>: how the turn tables</p><p>nmad</p><p><b>3&lt; essej</b>: in case anyone does</p><p>truly care: wally will do the west</p><p>tradition and spend the day with</p><p>his family watching movies and</p><p>eating trash</p><p>ylbaborp adnil osla</p><p><b>?? nis</b>: still not reading that</p><p><b>3&lt; essej</b>: also linda, probably</p><p><b>trans asil</b>: sweet</p><p><b>trans asil</b>: we stan linda</p><p><b>3&lt; xaj</b>: we do</p><p><b>?? nis</b>: … night</p><p>!edur</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- no i'm not gonna write a youngsters spin-off<br/>- yes wally's parts were absolutely awful to write. i wrote this chap while i already had a headache, too</p><p>- "superpowers - cool i don't have any" tiny reference to oliver in whichever crossover that was (earth-x maybe? i repressed that)<br/>- the super rich pretentious inventor is of course elon musk<br/>- did you spot the reference i made to my own fic lmao<br/>- the image jesse sends is the <a href="https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/866/880/db1.png">bugs bunny communist meme</a> saying "our boyfriend"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>please have a (fake) west nearby in every moment</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[gurgles] it's exam week for me lads</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: PSA the wests will not be present today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: and the allen won’t be either</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: neither will the park</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: bar you literally count as a west</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i literally don’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you count more as a west than linda does let’s be real</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: hey!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: linda you can’t just choose to become part of a family</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: yeah, look it didn’t even work for hartley</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: don’t turn this on me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: youre the one who decided to claim that two people who arent even dating are your new parents</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: at least i am in need for parents</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: in contrast to people with perfectly normal families !!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: ill be honest i feel a lil attacked here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: pls do not abandon your nice parents eddie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: unless they only seem nice to us outsiders and are secretly assholes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>:  ^</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: no they’re fine they just keep bothering me about how i’m ~still single~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ah yes. the enemy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: damn if only there was someone out there who loved you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: len</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ???????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: oh my god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: SNART DID YOU JUST QUOTE FROZEN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: what no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: OH MY GOD SNART ABSOLUTELY WATCHED FROZEN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: holy fucking shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i didnt fuckin watch frozen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: bar?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hm. he didnt watch it with me so idk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: snart i Must Know if you’ve seen my man groffles’ hit movie…..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: THAT’s your big focus? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yeah?? what’s yours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: idk, maybe that it’s a kid’s movie?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i hate giving out that label</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: like… why can’t an adult be watching animated movies? even if there’s songs and talking stuff that doesn’t mean it’s not a good story that can also touch a grown man’s heart?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: damn go off ollie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i did not fucking quote your dumb movie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: take that back!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: im gonna ask mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no you will not bc now the west fam birthday tradition starts</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: what are you gonna watch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: wally’s partial to binge-watching this show about dancers for some reason</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: that sounds fun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: watch joe get the most invested</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh my god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yeah he loves teen dramas</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i think he just wants to adopt all the kids</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: as a psych major and his daughter, can confirm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: damn that’s wild</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yeah so we’re off to watch three seasons of this show</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: dang does that even fit into a day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i wouldn’t put it past wally to try and change how times work</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: don’t mention the t word or bar is gonna explode</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: lalala im leaving</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: wish wally a happy birthday from us!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: wait what’s the t word</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: [whispers] time travel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: excuse me did you just fake whisper via text</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: because i can</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: feisty oliver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: we stan</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: someone’s in a good mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: didcha have good sex</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: my sex life has nothing to do with my good mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh you totally had good sex</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you know, knowing you you’re probably talking from experience</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: hell yea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: valid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: eye emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: spoiler: cait and i have sex</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: nooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: outrageous</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i cannot believe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: how dare you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i know, sometimes im shocked myself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: yall weird af</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: as established,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: damn the wests really keep the IQ up here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: so you agree?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: that y’all are weird af? yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: no, that bar is a west, obviously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: how is that the obvious question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: ofc they are a west</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: success!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: a decision has been made!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bilance </b>
  <span>left the chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: what the fuck just happened</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: ???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: OLIVER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: WHAT’S HAPPENING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: why do you ask ME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: IDK YOU’RE HER BEST FRIEND</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: I’M</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: actually yeah i kinda am</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: BUT EITHER WAY,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: love the short break of realization</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: NOT THE POINT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i’m gonna go check in on her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: very good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: maybe she just didn’t agree that bar is a west?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: are you trying to think positively</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: does it work</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: rip snow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: we truly haven’t had drama in a hot minute haven’t we</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: ‘twas about time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: :/</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- friendly reminder that if someone's parent is acting nice when you're present, it does not mean that it's always the case and you shouldn't undermine ppl when they say their parents are bad news<br/>- that show wally wants to watch is dance academy which stars - you guessed it - keiynan lonsdale aka wally's actor<br/>- oliver and sara totally are best friends even if they don't know that<br/>- (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everyone is busy and linda is going crazy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry that this chapter sucks i needed a filler and also some updates on bar (&lt;3)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: update!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: sara left the chat because, and i quote, her bloodlust flared up and she decided to escape from our stupidity before she kills anyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: wow that’s a mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: did she also yell at you to get out of her room</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: not her room but yeah, basically</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: does sara have an anger problem</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: just the average one, like everyone has</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i’m not so sure everyone has ‘bloodlust’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: is bloodlust an euphemism for period sex</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: kinky</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: eye emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: woah tone down there eddie cullen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: stop that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: twihard snart makes a return</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: so sara is okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: will be</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: works for me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: better sooner than later tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: y’all better not bother her if you don’t want to be killed tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: gonna text sara, got it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: no!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i was kidding</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: don’t fucking joke about that man</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i’m sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: a bit louder for the people in the back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: damn pipes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: that was a bad joke and i apologize</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: adopting speech patterns like that only makes you feel worse so please get rid off that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i see you’ve also seen that tumblr post</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: it’s got a point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: guys i just made a bad joke stop being depressed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: u stop bein depressed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: working on that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: v good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: I CALL BULLSHIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: … on hart working on his depression? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: no on sara you doofus</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: wow cisco do you ever sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: exCUSE me i’m getting ready for work???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i can’t believe you guys didn’t ask anymore…………. i thought i’d taught you a thing or two about snooping…….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oliver said that sara would kill us </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: but…. your curiosity????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: linda honey i think not everyone is as curious as you are</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i call bullshit!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: what kinda explanation is that even</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: the one where sara, who has mastered several martial arts to a scaring degree, would kill us if we asked</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: coward</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i need someone to snoop around</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i have an interview set in keystone today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: nope, i’m out. i’m working</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ronnie and cait are also working so don’t even try</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: and oliver obviously isn’t passing on anything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you know that eddie is on patrol, so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: odd chances for you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: iris my girl i am literally so disappointed in you like?? who are you and what did you do to my snooping bestie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: idk i just think that if anything’s up you should leave sara to deal with it on her own terms and only tell us when she’s ok</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: that’s what i’d like in her place anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: wow, you’ve changed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i don’t even recognize you any more</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: didn’t you sleep over at the wests</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: she did and i smacked her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: WOW i’m gonna ask my REAL best friend, michael lincoln rory &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i could practically FEEL iris’ eyeroll</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i’m so fascinated by your friendship, seriously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: what friendship, iris is dead to me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: no jk i love iris i want to kiss the floor where she walks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: what breakfast did she threaten to take away if you continue</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: dad’s chili waffles</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: ah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: bon appetite</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: *bon appétit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: someone tell singh that telling me to get my ass to the station like an hour before that appointment does NOT help my anxiety</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: what appointment?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: iDK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oh yikes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: im seriously wondering if he thought telling me on short notice would help bc he thinks that wouldnt leave me time to build up panic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: like I THINK THIS IS ABOUT MY DAD???? SO I AM ANXIETY EXPRESS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: OH SHEESH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: YEA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: I DON’T EVEN HAVE ANYONE WHO COULD GO WITH ME AND CALM ME DOWN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: :(( im sorry i have to meet with harry later again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: and cait is at the hospital helping with the blood drive</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oh thats TODAY???? damn i wanted to go</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: maybe you can after your appointment! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: but first focus on that and it’s okay if you’re not in the mood afterwards</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: okay, back to the pANICK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: i can drive u</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: an chill w u, whatever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: omg no mick you don’t have to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i know you don’t like the station</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: hm wonder why</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: nah its cool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: that way linda wont bother me any more</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oh, fair</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yes???? thank you???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: ill come over in a bit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: &lt;33333</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: wow, you date snart and get mick for free</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i know, it’s great</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: IT WAS ABOUT INTERNING????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: JESUS CHRIST DAVID SINGH MY HEART</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: wait what interning</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: at the police station</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i’d already asked about it when i started studying but the forensic said i would have to have a bit of that done already</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: and now singh invited me to meet her and to discuss when it would be fitting for me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: we love singh &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yeah he also said i’d probably get notice about testifying in my dad’s case some time soon!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: oohhh did he tell you anything about how that’s going</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no :( </span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: but i’ll make puppy eyes at cecile the next time i see her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: so that’s why joe never brings her around</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: probably, yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: how’d it go with mick at the station</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: good ofc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: ofc,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: oliver, mick and snart are upstanding citizens now and you must stop thinking of them as criminals.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: and you also need to come to the hospital to give me your blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: all of you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: im still working</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: tommy and i are stopping by later</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: wait aren’t you supposed to give blood before you eat anything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: NOOOOOOO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: that’s for blood tests, if you donate blood it’s BETTER if you ate before or else you’ll pass out. also it helps the blood flow better.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oh okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: im gonna show up after i dropped bar off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no i’m gonna come around, too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: sweet! :D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: first we’re gonna go to jitters, tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: do you want anything, cait?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: ohhhh one of those gigantic blueberry muffins? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: sure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i want to block linda irl</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: what happened</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh im gonna grab some popcorn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: [quietly sips coffee]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: she called joe when i didn’t pick up my phone and made my MOM tell me that i should go ask sara about what’s up????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: sometimes, i swear</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i feel like we need to teach linda something about boundaries</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i’m on the frontline of that intervention</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: valid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: … did linda stalk your parents again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: apparently her interview was at the retirement center my mom works at</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i’ll be honest i’m mad curious about that article now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: joe’s actually the one who’s decided he’ll give her a stern talking to about boundaries</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: OH HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: wow, remember when joe stalked his kids &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: and linda talked him out of it &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: feels like it’s been 5 years</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: everyone’s slowly losing more and more of their minds here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: that’s our effect on each other</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: it starts to concern me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: maybe the entity controlling our lives is slowly losing their mind and not us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i’m pretty sure that’s blasphemy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i never said a god is writing our story, cisco</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: okay, this was A DAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: once im home im gonna sleep forever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: please don’t rod away</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no promises</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- there is, indeed, a tumblr post about how making jokes about killing yourself only makes you feel worse and it's entirely accurate. i can't find the link rn sadly tho<br/>- i have no idea if chili waffles are a thing that exists but my brain thinks it could taste .... interesting<br/>- i decided that they live in a world where men who've had sex with men (and by extension women who have had sex with those) ARE allowed to donate blood. if you aren't aware of that: in real life, because of the stigma surrounding mlm in connection to HIV, they are prohibited from donating blood in fear of passing on the virus (i think usually it's if they've had sex with a man in the last year but now in the time of covid they changed that to 3 months in some countries?). it's a form of discrimination and only feeds prejudices.<br/>- i had a tiresome weekend so i'm kinning bar and gonna sleep for the rest of the week (jk im busy the whole time ugh). see you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there's drama but not the one we're waiting for, sorry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stay tuned for two super cool announcements in the end notes!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: sometimes…. i love this job</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: why?? is your life turning into a coffeeshop au</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: bc i can tell you the waiter/customer romance is not happening at this restaurant</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: you literally have a boyfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: that does not mean other people should immediately find me unattractive</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i can assure you that is not the case, cisco</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oliver queen is in love with my boyfriend confirmed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: well there IS a coffeeshop au but i am not involved</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: truly sad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: just cuz hes right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: what happened at jitters!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: lmao linda is thirsty for some tea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: actually? yes?????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: thank god bar is still rotting away or else they’d flip out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: how are they holding up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: pretty well, actually. they stopped spiralling a while ago</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh, brilliant</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: iris, i beg you,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: okay, i just saw julian and ralph</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: together</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: ARE THEY ON A DATE?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: I THINK THEY ARE ON A DATE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: say wHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: wat makes u think that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: well they came here together and ralph was making heart eyes and julian ordered for him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: (it’s a he day)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: my own son????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: linda, sometimes i wonder what’s wrong with your own family.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: they’re boring</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: they birthed u</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: aw thanks &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: sorry but i’m still overwhelmed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: like, what do they even talk about? julian and ralph seem like polar opposites</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: literally the same goes for coldbar and nobody ever complained</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i can only imagine they’re bonding over hating bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: wow that’s really something you should say about a person with anxiety disorder</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh shit sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you’re so stupid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: why do i like you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: exactly what i’ve been wondering for half a year</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: what are you talking about they haven’t hooked up since ??? christmas or something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: then since whenever, obviously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: obviously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: maybe iris is morosexual</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: hey!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: iris are they still at jitters, i am on my way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: as of now, yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: FLYING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i am surprised she didn’t turn up at the quiver yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: how is sara holding up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: not clear</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: she’s even turning sin away</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: shit that’s bad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: :((</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: she’s also not answering our texts about the road trip</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: here i thought you forgot about that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: NEVER!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: we’re definitely gonna do it before the semester starts</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: so this month</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: gotta get goin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: litrally</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yeah i guess we’re going at the end of september but before dad’s birthday</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: wait, the detective’s birthday?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: wow joe has a birthday??? i thought he transcended straight from heaven</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh shit oh fuck do i need to gift joe anything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: hey didn’t linda have plans for this break</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: oh yes, she wanted to attend that journalist summon </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: please tell me you have a notebook of other people’s plans</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: … it was her new year’s resolution okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: WHY IS SHE EVEN RUSHING TO JITTERS WHEN SHE COULD JUST BE TEXTING RALPH INSTEAD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh hey, bar lives!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: FUCK IT I AM GONNA TEXT HIM</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: so much for my subtlety</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: ah come on bar is gonna be more subtle than to hit him up immediately asking if he’s on a date with julian</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yes…. totally……</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: oh my g*d, babe.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: this is stressing me out, okay!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: man i wish i could see him checking his phone, that’d be funny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: why can’t you see him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: they’re seated upstairs :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: so linda will be hella obvious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: probably</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: it’s linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: when isn’t she</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: absolutely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: why does he hate me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: isn’t this like your first text convo </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i’d also have told you to leave me alone if you yelled at me out of the blue</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: this is very rude, our friendship is over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: no wait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: tough luck babe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: OH THIS IS TOTALLY A DATE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: what you’re not even here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: en contraire</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: YOU DID NOT ENTER THIS BUILDING THOUGH???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: obviously not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i read that they’re upstairs so i climbed the fire escape up to the roof terrace and slid inside that way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i am currently hiding in front of the restrooms</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you are absolutely insane</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: no, i am an investigative reporter</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i know first-hand that lois lane has done more dangerous things while pursuing the truth</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i would like to remark that we were just curious about whether two of our friends are on a date</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hisses</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: two of our acquaintances, my apologies</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: better</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: yall have lost ur minds</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: took you a while to notice that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: bold of you to assume i’ve not always been crazy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh i can confirm that ^</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i feel like we’re at a point where our story has stagnated and we’re just spiralling until the next big thing happens</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: excuse me i think my two mortal enemies being on a date together IS a big thing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i really thought that dude at track was your mortal enemy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: they don’t have any mortal enemies, they’re just dramatic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i hate to agree with snart, but yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: also, linda, i swear to god, if i’m getting in trouble because my best friend is being a creep at my workplace--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: chill</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: but tell me real quick: how long have they been here? can i reasonably say i’ve been on the toilet the entire time they’ve been seated there and spontaneously bump into them?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: it alrady took u 15 mins to get 2 jitters</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i’ll just pretend i spontaneously got my period and hid out here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: like you, linda park, planner extraordinaire, would get surprised by your period</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: intermenstrual bleeding is a thing!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: are we really coming up with an alibi for linda’s stalking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: looks like it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: have fun imma go work</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i can assure you that does not mean you’re safe from linda’s shenanigans</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: ya i kno</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: OH NO THEY’RE PACKING UP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: AND LET ME TELL YOU THERE’S NO SPARKS FROM WHERE I’M STANDING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i would hope so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: this is so lame</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: thank fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i feel let down a little ngl</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i really need a vacation from all this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: leave your phone behind then because it really does not save you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: ^</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: get a new number when you return or else your phone will be fried</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: thank you for the tips</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: queen get ya ass to saints &amp; sinners</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: lmao did thea sneak into a gay bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: not her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: roy?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oh, sin, the absolute legend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: nope</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: ????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: OH SHOOT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: TOMMY????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: yes, very likely, you genius.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: be there in 10 @ mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i am really the only nosy person here, i am so disappointed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: shrug emoji</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT THE ROAD TRIP DO NOT WORRY<br/>- the image bar sends is a screenshot from their conversation with ralph on the CCC chat app that has them going, "ARE YOU ON A DATE WITH JULIAN ALBERT" and ralph answering, "LEAVE ME ALONE"<br/>- the image linda sends is a blurry one of the upstairs parts of jitters, but there's nothing really visible. you can still tell it's jitters, tho<br/>- WERE they on a date???? we may never know<br/>-  (:</p><p> </p><p>and now!!!!<br/><b>SUPER COOL ANNOUNCEMENTS!!!!!</b></p><p>- if you follow me on.... well, just about anywhere, you might have heard already but: <i>i started creating a fandom wiki for this fic!!!</i> it's still very much a work in progress and probably only finished 5 years after i wrapped this story, but yeah, that's a thing now!!! the first finished article was about our <a href="http://gcau.fandom.com/Bruce_Wayne">favourite bachelor billionaire</a></p><p>- BUT EVEN COOLER!!!!!! this fic now has a SPIN-OFF!!!! and <i>actual real cool SPIN-OFF</i>!!! the lovely KeepCalmandGay adopted the national city crew and is now keeping us updated on their shenanigans!!!! so if you have been missing the supergirl content of the arrowverse here, and also the (let's face it, they're cut short here) wlw, this is your place!!!! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596503/chapters/72748410">check it out HERE and leave a lot of love PLEASE</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>something is revealed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk if it was one of you who went through all my wiki's articles and corrected my spelling, but if that person reads this: thank you, you brave soldier</p><p>also, little warning: this chapter mentions harry potter, but it is in no way meant as an appreciation of jk terfling, jsyk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i miss my girlfriend :((</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh is that why you’re spiralling so much lately</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh absolutely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: u horny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i think it’s very rude that i come here to talk about my feelings and get ridiculed like this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: THAT is why i’m spiralling</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: my friends are rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: honestly i thought it was just not knowing what’s up with sara but maybe i was too ace to see the real reason</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: et tu, bar?????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: okay you know what? real talk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i’m not just curious about what’s going on with sara, i am worried, too. like, y’all can’t tell me you haven’t noticed here being weird for a while now? i just want her to be okay and let her know she can always come talk to me. or any of us, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: damn linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: you should have waited just a tad longer</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer </b>
  <span>added </span>
  <b>bilance </b>
  <span>to the chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: SARA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: !!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: omg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: sheesh sara welcome back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you missed a hella beautiful speech about your well-being</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: …. obviously we were all thinking of doing that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: sure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: welcome back lance, sad you couldn’t escape</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i don’t know whether to focus on the rude or nice part</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: it’s one of his talents</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: isn’t he impressive</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: no, actually? i feel insulted</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: LEN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i repeat that we all have our ears and hearts open for you, sara but i also wanna point out you’re not obligated to tell us anything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: y dont i believe u</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: yeah linda your behaviour lately really doesn’t help your point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh shush linda’s been trying to distract herself so she wouldn’t cross sara’s boundaries doesn’t that count for anything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: didn’t you want to kill her yesterday for being annoying</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yes but then i got big belly’s and saw the light</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: eye emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: OH HI SARA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: HOW ARE YOU DID YOU DRINK ENOUGH WATER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: and thanks i guess</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: are you okay :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: eh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: :((((</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh no &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: is everyone here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: are you sure?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: gonna rip off the bandaid lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i’m here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah hang on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: present</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: obviously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: and mick, as always, is reading along</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: we’ve literally all already talked</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i’m pausing Frühlings Erwachen for this this better be worth it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: wow the sensitivity jumped out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: you’re pausing what now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: the original play that spring awakening’s based on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: it’s… very different</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: apparently moritz’ father is called reindeer?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: germans are weird</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oh wait until you learnt that dumbledore is a gangster rapper in germany</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: excuse me what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: …. no we’re gonna focus on sara</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: please you have our full attention</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oh, hi sara!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i literally texted him about this, i’m sorry that he’s being stupid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: someone with an IQ as high as mine cannot be stupid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: are you sure about that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i broke up with nyssa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yeah very sure actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: WHAT WHY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: excuse me did i reAD THAT RIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: sara????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: holy fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: when did that happen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: :/ &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you ass i’ve seen you make this expression so often recently i can picture it and it made me laugh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i’m glad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: wait DID OLIVER KNOW ALL ALONG</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yeah lol he knew before i decided to do it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: why are you throwing me under the bus like this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: suffer</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: im guessing youre not doing too badly?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh im a mess actually :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: but bullying oliver helps</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: ofc it does</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: are we allowed to ask for details or would you rather not talk about it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: umm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: well basically it boils down to me realizing my feelings aren’t as strong any more bc i found myself </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: well, interested in someone else, too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: and yes ronnie i did consider polyamory but a) not my thing and b) felt unfair if nyssa’s on the other end of the world</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: damn ok makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’d also like to point out that it’s not that i told oliver bc i trust his opinion more than y’all’s or anything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: but you do don’t you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: eh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: let me guess you rang up queen bc that’s exactly the problem he had when he dated you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ohhhh that makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: damn how’d you figure that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i can read people</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i wish you couldnt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: oh man sara i am so sorry to hear that :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: if you need someone to talk let me know &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: im. not fine but ok</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: understandable</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: thanks for telling us, we appreciate</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: okay enough of that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: excuse me dumbledore is WHAT now in Germany</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: oh thank fuck you’re choosing that as your distraction i was about to implode</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: doesn’t that happen every time you think</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: fuck you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no i don’t think i will</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: JFGJGOLJDJDKD BAR </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: FHFBJBSHSH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [dabs in asexuality]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: *whispers* don’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [dabs even harder]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i will never get an explanation will i</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: shh let them be</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i love y’all so much tf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: disgusting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: aw mick :-(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: no, he is right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: that’s very polyamory-phobic /:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: and you guys said *I* was spiralling</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the image snart sends is a screenhot of the chat before sara's re-entrance<br/>- dumbledore is, in fact, known as a gangster rapper in germany. this is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Em8Vhob4K60">my fave song</a> by him</p><p>and now i'm gonna hide away!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chaotic planning aka we're back to normal (mostly)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE FLASH IS BACK I CAN FEEL MY ENERGY RETURNING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: hey did you guys know that some Disney characters have entirely different names in other countries</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: that… would make sense, yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: not everyone speaks english, after all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i just had an existential crisis about German Disney</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: since a lot of fairytales that disney used are originally german…. wouldnt we be the weird ones</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yeah no it wasn't fairytales</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: ah well then</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: fuck disney</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: and not the fun kind</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: yeah no yikes who wants to fuck walt disney</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i mean… he WAS played by tom hanks in that one movie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yeah but that’s old tom hanks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: your point?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: excuse me are you implying old tom hanks is more fuckable than young tom hanks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: tom hanks isn’t fuckable at all he is a wholesome childhood memory like mr parker</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: babe i think you are not equipped for a discussion on whether someone is fuckable or not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: hate to agree with snart but yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: no offense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hfjfkdj you’re right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: imagine a timeline where tom hanks plays mr parker</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: in retrospective mr parker is a bit disturbing ngl</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: that’s because it’s not for adults!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i feel like mr parker is secretly a very sad person &lt;/3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: don’t make me sad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: mr parker???? depressed???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: that’s as crazy as ryan reynolds playing a live action cuddle me beebo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: excuse me   w h a t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i have wild dreams, okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: if i have a slumber party with cisco and wake him in the middle of the night will he be able to tell me the secrets of the universe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: no, you’d have to listen to the ari &amp; dante audiobook for that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: that one is read by lin-manuel miranda!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oh hey guys while we were on the topic of ryan reynolds</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i need a voting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: we would all fuck ryan reynolds if given the chance, move along</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: well, minus bar and linda,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you are on the ace spectrum as well, oliver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yes but i already feel an emotional connection to ryan rodney reynolds</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: so you are invalid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i’m glad we settled that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: literally none of that was my question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: what was your question, bar?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: keep or not?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: why the hell do you have a ring</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: someone was faster than snart at proposing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: JFVJKDSHDJ NO?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: some homeless dude gave it to hal and now he wants to keep this ring</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: why? it’s ugly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: thank you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i like the color</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: what the fuck is that symbol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: we don’t know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i think it slaps</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: no it’s so clunky</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yikes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i’m screenshotting all of this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: wait how did the association between hal and ryan reynolds happen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: you know, if you told me that hal is ryan reynolds doppelgänger? at this point i would believe that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: didn’t we already see a pic of hal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: hal has a mancrush on ryan reynolds if i remember correctly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: finally i am appreciated</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: yeah you’re right you have never received an ounce of love from any of us here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: bar can you stop texting and get your tiny ass to jitters</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i wanna have a donut pls</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: im,,, not even close to jitters</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh i want a bagel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: two bagels!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: nice vine reference</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: bar i am still suffering heartbreak i think the least you can do is buy me two bagels</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: and a donut for me!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i’ll take a muffin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: a cupcake with blue frosting if it’s not too much please</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: are you all at the wests’ or are you expecting bar to run through the whole city</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: no we’re at the wests</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we’re finally planning our road trip!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: do any of you even own a car</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: pfff i don’t even have a license</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: wait, you don’t have licenses?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: truly a sign of this group’s energy that you’re only discussing this now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: wait, out of us four only the straights can drive???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i was too busy looking hot sorry xx</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: linda you’re literally a journalist how do you not have your license</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i live in a big city that has public transportation to pretty much every location</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: except queens bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah, verdant is really off the radar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: literally not my fault</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: personally i think it’s very rude that nobody stepped in to take my side here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: please we all know you went AWOL just now bc you were on your way to jitters</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: …</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i hate you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: no you don’t &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: did you finally settle on something regarding the roadtrip</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: believe it or not, we did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: tell us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: this might come as a surprise to you, but we’re actually heading EAST</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: here i thought linda would drag you to her girlfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: it’s actually linda’s fault that we’re NOT going west</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: [link attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: iris you go west wherever you are. bc you ARE the west</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: wow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: the NNA con is in metropolis so we’re driving there at the end of the month</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: and we’re gonna make a stop in gotham, too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: eYE EMOJI</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: exactly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: oh congrats</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: AND we’ll be back before my dad’s birthday!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: it’s all planned out now! we’re gonna rent a van!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: please open the door i forgot my keys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: coming!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: it’s hilarious that everyone enters that house randomly but a person who actually lives there can’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i suppose not every can pick locks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: not?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: sounds fake but okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: lame</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: it’s a basic skill</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: doubt.png</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: it disturbs me that you all admit to that so freely within like 3 seconds</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: also ronnie don’t act like you can’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: never said</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: LINDA HAS A NOTEBOOK ON ME?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: I AM DISCOVERING ALL YOUR SECRETS RONALD RAYMOND</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: lmao good luck with that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: not even i know all about ronnie and i’m gonna marry xem</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you are &lt;33</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: u got engaged more then half a year ago stop bein lame</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: never</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: we’re out of the convo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: bon appétit</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the beginning of the chapter is based on my recent discovery that cap &amp; capper are not called cap &amp; capper in english. lots of people on instagram came into my DMs to tell me what they're called in their languages and that's so dang fascinating, man<br/>- tom hanks' walt disney movie is 'saving mr banks'<br/>- tom hanks being compared to mr parker is a reference to him playing mr rogers recently, of whom mr parker is a reference. if you abandoned legends of tomorrow at some point, you're missing out on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vg0LpsVjhR0">the man, the legend, mr parker</a> who never fails to make me laugh<br/>- ryan reynolds playing a live action beebo is a line taken from actual canon, where it was a reference to him plying detective pikachu irl<br/>- the picture that bar sends is forwarded from hal and shows a battered ring with... osmething like a lantern on it (it's the green lantern ring, yes)<br/>- [checks reference to ryan reynolds having played hal jordan off the list]<br/>- the next picture bar sends is hal writing "PIPES IDK WHO YOU ARE BUT I OWE YOU MY LIFE"<br/>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0huI_wZ6UE">obligatory vine reference</a><br/>- cisco's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNBjMRvOB5M">link</a><br/>- the image sends is the pic of a notebook on linda's lap that reads "RONNIE RAYMOND"<br/>- and the last picture bar sends is of all the girls holding various baked goods in the hands and grinning into the camera</p><p>god so many notes, i'm sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everyone say happy birthday thea!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: OLIVER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: I really don’t like it when you yell like this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: HUSH it’s IMPORTANT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: is it though</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: shhh i have a headache</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: again?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: don’t worry i took a painkiller i’ll be READY TO PARTY TONIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: … thea’s birthday is today, i remembered correctly?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yeah, that’s right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i need you all to spam oliver!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: lmao good luck he’s got felicity over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: CASE IN POINT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: linda, i am concerned</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: same, i thought we were past this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you are truly underestimating linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: are you guys even checking the news????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: iris makes me watch them every night</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: and tells me the most important things in the morning uwu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i’ll be honest and say i’m too busy for the news</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: there’s news?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: every day, as far as i’ve heard</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: every day???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i have never in my life picked up a single newspaper</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you know, i actually can’t tell if you are being sarcastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: my power</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: queen consolidated news???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: why would we</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: we’re literally friends with oliver queen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: please i have enough queen content for the rest of my life</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: wait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: counting down</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: what??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: 3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: 2</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: 1</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: OLIVER WHAT THE FUCK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: please don’t tell me oliver decided the label queer doesn’t fit him after all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: my bi heart wouldn’t be able to take it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: OLIVER GRADUATED?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: yeah?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: we were present to his breakdowns about this, remember?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: NO HE DID IT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: HE’S OFFICIALLY AN ACADEMIC BACHELOR NOW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: FINALLY SOMEONE GETS ME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: wait what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: HE ALSO CONFIRMED HIS ENGAGEMENT TO FELICITY?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: WHAT WHEN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: TODAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: okay that’s it i’m gonna disturb the sexy times</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: good luck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i’m????? oliver??? kept this from us????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i’m genuinely hurt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: imo it’s really disrespectful considering this group has no sense of privacy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: maybe that was his exact reasoning</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: ah come on just because we mentioned him hooking up with tommy to like 3 people</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: sure. three.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ronnie did you teach oliver about keeping secrets</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: what??? me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: you are the only one who can keep any secrets from linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: are you sure about that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yes leonard mick told me all about you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i literally hate you so much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: stop lying, len</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: yeah, stop lying len</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: oh you don’t tempt me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: whatever the fuck that is about i thought we’re focussing on oliver </span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: why? he’ll show up soon enough now that sara is after him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: makes sense, actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: shouldn’t we know by now that snart loves us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: stop spreading lies about me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: snart we literally don’t believe you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: usually best choice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: dont yell at me!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: OLIVER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: OLIVER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: OLIVER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: literally WHAT did the man just say</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: sorry we have yet to learn the truth about what is going on here on this day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i am the master of distraction</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: are you now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: well, he did stop us from calling you out for loving us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: is it a callout if it’s something good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: how the fuck are you guys always so distracted</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: FOCUS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oliver when the hell did you get your bachelor results???????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: uh a week ago</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: HOW DARE YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: and you didnt tell us????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: it was part of my plan!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: the fuck kinda plan</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: well</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: you know how thea turns 18 today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: a baby &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: what does that have to do with anything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: well i figured i’d somehow distract the press from her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: so i kept off announcing my engagement</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: and when the university letter came in it was a bonus</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you lied to us so that your sister could enjoy her birthday in peace???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i literally never lied to you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: that’s true, you just never told us your amazing news</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: seriously!!!! oliver!!!! you graduated!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: congrats on that by the way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: yeah, congratulations, oliver!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: well done &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: it wasn’t that good a grade but hell I GOT MY BACHELOR’S!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: more tha reason to drink</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: and people will stop asking me about your relationship status!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i hope you’ll be nicer to be around to now hart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh, he let his annoyance out on you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: well, you can fuck him to distract him, so ofc im the one who suffers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you chose to move in with him [shrug emoji]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: tf im not even the worst roommate possible</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: sure, believe that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you literally live with mick in a single room, you can’t tell me that’s peaceful</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: no but we manage</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: oliver you’re so cute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: we stan oliver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: once again, and loudly, CONGRATS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: THANKS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oliver queen fanclub is alive and well</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: we’re having a big party for thea at verdant tonight, naturally</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: no idea when she’ll show up bc she’s out with roy and sin but we’ll get the mood going already</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: HELL YEAH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: absOLUTELY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i can’t believe thea is 18 :(((((</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: she was a baby when we met</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: wait was she really</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: she’d just turned 8 </span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: a fetus</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: omg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: a LITERAL baby</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: oliver i hope you’re showing baby pics tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: of course!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: hell yes!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: just don cry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i’ll try</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: im gonna get drunk and bawl my eyes out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: you deserve that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i know, thanks</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the image bar sends is <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0b/69/0e/0b690e251a25fc7e62cd643e3edfefff.png">this one</a></p><p> </p><p>also, today's real life date (march 14) is barry's canon birthday and also bar's fic birthday so please think of them in these trying times</p><p>ALSO also yall tell me if the flattowverse shipyard discord robs one of their last bit of social energy or if yall are chill pls</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some things need to be discussed after a party</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have written an entire essay today and i just can't find any links for this week's episode of the flash so please excuse the quality of this chapter, i am losing my mIND</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: who had “oliver and tommy literally go around showing people baby photos of thea and start crying in the middle of it” on their bingo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: all of us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: literally of us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i was a bit surprised by sara ngl</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i was wasted!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: yeah. you usually stomach a lot, so i have to ask: how much did you have?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: hell if i knew</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i got oliver’s stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: excuse me, are you, a billionaire, crying over someone drinking your alcohol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: no, that was just SUPER strong stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: slade brought it from russia, you shouldn’t drink it pure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: well thank fuck i didn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: it’s super flammable</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: t h e   f u c k</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i wanted to drink not become a bonfire!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: burning bc alc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>:  a dream</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: please do not swallow a lit match after downing a bottle of that stuff mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you only gave him the idea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: NO!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i didn’t have laurel crying on my bingo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: ???? ofc laurel would cry???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: that’s not the vibes she gives off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ?????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: laurel cries watching disney movies</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: VALID</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: is that why oliver dated her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: hey now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: CAN WE TALK ABOUT SIN KISSING THEA PLEASE I HAVE STAYED QUIET UNTIL NOW BUT YOU CANNOT BUY MY SILENCE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i would like to buy it, actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: [gif attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: BLAM</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: blaine love of my life</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ex c u s em e</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: fictional,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: for a second i thought you were saying that YOU are fictional</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: unfortunately for all people involved i am very much real, sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [swats you with a rolled up newspaper] be! nice! to! your! self!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: SARA GIVE ME THE TRUTH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: why me???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i saw you and sin talk afterwards, don’t act like you aren’t as nosy as me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: linda babe i doubt anyone can be as nosy as you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: a badge she wears with pride</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: sara</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: lol that entire thing was just</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: sin: hey can i kiss you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: thea: why tf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: sin: so youll know what youre forever missing out on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: thea:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: sin: also u look hot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: thea: there it is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: *kiss*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: beautiful</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you should become a script writer</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: if sin pushes my sister into a sexuality crisis i’ll</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: applaud?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: give them a bouquet?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: buy them a house? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: put them into your last will?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: hm good ideas</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i’ll be honest i thought those three were friends that just… kissed, you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: sin is aroace</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: and</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: hey why aren’t WE friends that just kiss</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i am in a commited relationship</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i will punch you in the dick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: pig </span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: detective west would kill you if you kissed either of his kids ever again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: don’t remind me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i’d rather explode than ever have you near my face thawne</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: you’re dreaming of kissing me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: sorry to disappoint you but im pretty sure he doesn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: ^</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: keep telling yourself that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: eddie is horny for snart pass it on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: YIKES NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: your taste is weird eddie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: how is this turning against me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: back to the real shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: sara do i need to give a pep talk to my fave nb aroace lesbian</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i do not think so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: but despite the mess that is my dating life currently i am also equipped for that, you know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ofc!!!! also you’re the older sister so your rights by all means</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: she’s literally not but okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: let found families thrive oliver </span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: he literally founded this one here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: looking at how interconnected we are with everyone he might as well have founded an entire universe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: the oliververse, if you want</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: quiververse</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: no, something about this does not sound right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: seeing the twins, ava and gary last night reminded me that maybe… we should have another club meeting at some point, by the way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ugh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: aw come on sara you seemed to get along when you talked!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yes let’s have a meeting so i can grill ralph and julian</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: figuratively</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: lame</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: oh yes, can we have a meeting before our road trip?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you’re going to gotham, it’s a wise choice to say goodbye to everyone, yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i heard gotham isn’t that bad!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: lmao is that bruce’s dirty talk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: probably his pillow talk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: bruce, post-orgasm: hey did you know the crime rate of gotham has gone down by 50%, meaning we’re only at 97% by now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: pretty sure that makes no sense mathematically</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i intend to find out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: HELL yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: please. grant me plausible deniability</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>:  for real. the less we know of this trip, the better probably</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: exCUSE ME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: iris is gonna have sex, i’m gonna be a simp and sara and cait ?????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: im gonna eat my way through every big belly’s we encounter</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: uh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i’ll keep an eye on sara’s cholesterine and blood sugar, i guess</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: that’s my fiANCE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: an angel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: that road trip is either gonna be disastrous or boring as hell</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: the fun part is that we won’t know until we are on it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: my anxiety levels just spiked</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: :*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: okay what else do we have to discuss that happened last night</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: can’t believe oliver is the first of y’all to get his bachelor’s</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: no he isn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: wh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: RONALD RAYMOND</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: WHAT THE FUCK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: yeah???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: YOU HAVE YOUR BACHELOR DEGREE?????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: yes,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: how the hell didn’t you know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: your background check sucks park</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh shut it like im the only one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: well i kinda guessed it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i knew it :3c </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i think xe mentioned it once</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: but i’m too lazy to check</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i have no memory of this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ronnie is driving me into an early grave</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: im not even doing anything!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: EXACTLY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: [checks ‘witness linda have a breakdown’ from today’s agenda]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: jesus</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the gif linda sends is of blaine anderson from glee saying "I AM NOT FOR SALE!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>developments for you, and you, and you!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy pesach to everyone who celebrates!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: personally i think it’s acephobic that my significant other has to work today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: mood but in gay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: big mood but in bi </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: huge ass mood but in lesbian</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: sighs but in single</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oh you and iris should totally bond over that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: why, they aren’t even the only single people in our group</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: the only single girls tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: and they uh….. are going on a road trip together!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: naturally they’d be closer than, like, sara and eddie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: … sure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’ll have you know that i’m bros with both mick and eddie though</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: bi legend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: that’s me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: sure are</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: anyway, are we generally missing our partners or were you getting at something bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: UGH YEAH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: gaSPS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: bar that’s amazing!!!! i’m so happy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: getting henry allen out of prison 2k18</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: it’s about time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: please imagine some clapping emojis here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: I KNOW IT’S ???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i don’t even know how to put it into words </span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: like this is what i’ve been waiting for for so long and i want to BELIEVE it’s happening but at the same time. what if it doesn’t. what if we’re all so excited about it and then we all get crushed. i don’t want my dad to go through this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: and what if i fuck it up? what if it’s my statement that screws the whole thing over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: holy shit bar please take a breath</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: im not having a panic attack</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: yeah but youre damn near close</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: okay listen buddy i won’t say that your fears aren’t valid but even if it worked out badly it would NOT be YOUR fault okay nobody would think that, least of all your dad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: and i think he has a pretty realistic view on it all so he will deal with whatever may come out of it alright</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: youre gonna be fine and even if not, we’re all here for you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: damn cisco since when are you so good with words</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: surprisingly, always</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: im</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: that really helped</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: thank you, cisco</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: any time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i can also offer a new poem as a distraction</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: OH PLEASE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: new cisco content oh boy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: im intrigued and scared</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: okay *clears throat*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: let’s gooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: waking up next to you in the morning / is a form of art / it's the opposite of boring / when i gotta fart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: KFFHDKDJF</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: god i wish he were joking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: THAT ONLY MAKES IT BETTER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oh my god cisco you killed me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i hope that’s meant positively</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: absolutely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: relatable content by yours truly &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: god cisco you are so iconic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: for real</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oh hang on iris is calling me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: go tell her about your invitation!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: does it classify as an invitation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: more like an order</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: wait did we get to know before iris????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: obviously bar posted it in the westfam chat but nobody had time to reply until now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh did you finally sneak your way into that group</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: no i just know them all pretty well</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: that’s so sad aslexa--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: aslexa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ass lexa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh lexa eats ass</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: hear hear</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: didn’t she die?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: god the amount of fix-it fics that i read</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: what? but there was :) nothing :) to fix :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: exactly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: okay good to know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: … not to sound like i’ve been listening to the hamilton soundtrack the whole day but… what did i miss</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: cariño did you listen to the hamilton soundtrack the whole day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: nobody can prove that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ummm im gonna call tina mcgee</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you know, knowing you you probably would</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: please don’t ask my boss about which music i listened to while working</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: did you wear your hearing aids at least</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yes nobody here knows ASL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh that reminds me did anyone tell you joe bought an ASL dictionary</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: holy fuck joe west father of the year</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yeah he mentioned it while telling me about boundaries</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: basically he adopted us all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i didn’t need an adoption but… damn that feels good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: papa joe &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: anything else i missed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i meant that earlier, you know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i wrote a new poem </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: … is it, once again, intrusive to our sex life</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: how often do we have to clarify that there’s no privacy here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: hartley i’m gonna put you out of your misery and tell you the real news: </span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hey MY POEM WAS GOOD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: bar got ordered to testify again! which means it’s actually happening!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: OH WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: HELL yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: our reaction!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: OH MY GOD REALLY????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: I’M GONNA CRY ON THE OPEN STREET</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: honey please stop walking if you do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: OKAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: your perfect relationship hurts me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: don’t you dare tell them to stop</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: never</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: oh my god bar that’s wonderful news!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: they’re currently not available</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i figured</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: how’s things with you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: are you available yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: if you’re asking whether mom finally hung up the phone yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: mentally? no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh what she want</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yell at him lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: what for!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: for keeping secrets, obviously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: and now she wants me to head back to starling together with thea &amp; co so she can yell at me in person</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: billionaires, man</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: are you going?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: he better go</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i don’t want him to get cut off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: aw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i’m positive she’s saying that for her own sake</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: well obviously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: fuck you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: :*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: damn eddie returns and immediately calls people out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah when did you learn that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: it’s a power that comes with living with hart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: hey eddie did you read the news yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: singh told me :D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: wait can he do that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: who knows</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: sometimes i feel like our lives get written by someone who has no clue about… well, anything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: sounds right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: ayyy mick returns</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: traded my bike for a fuck but evn that leves me hangin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i’ll bite</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: went to pick up lenny but fund pretty insted</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: what does your bike have to do with that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: had to give it to snart so he culd go to red</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: im still fascinated by how wholesome snart can be</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: didn’t have that on my bingo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: nobody did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: damn now i wanna be disgustingly sweet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: haaaaaaaart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: fuck off i wanted to break into the quiver to take a bath</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: and they say romance is dead</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: excuse me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: aw come on oliver like that’s irritating you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i’d have liked to be asked,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: well doesn’t matter now anyway bc we’re going to the public pool </span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: woah when did that happen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: just now, bc we know private chats</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: u do?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: y do u never use it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yeees call them out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: damn cockblocked mick really isn’t playing around</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: why ARE you even cockblocked</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: trenchcoat dude called pretty back in for ‘’’’’’’’’’’’’a short’’’’’’’’’’’’’ convo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: wow, so much punctuation from mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: quick eddie have sex with him to turn him back into himself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: YES I DO VOLUNTEER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: pig</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: you literally went through my desk when bar had their internship talk with singh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: omg iconic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: :^^^^^)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: it is me, the bar whisperer,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: you’re doing amazing sweetie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: iris really helped calm me down some more i love her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: snart’s on his way to you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: I LOVE LEN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: we kno</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: we know!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: we know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: the best thing is that he loves you too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i knOW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i’m so lucky</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: debatable</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: you deserve it!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i also love y’all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: and we love you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: stop bein mushy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: never</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i agree with mick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: says the guy who sang me to sleep last night</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: aw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: BABE MY REP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: we all know you’re soft</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: lies and slander</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: absolutely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: pipes stop lying</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh that’s rich coming from you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: my being soft for three people doesn’t mean i cannot kill you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh but it does bc you wouldn’t want joe to hate you, which he would if you committed murder</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: solid argument actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: … i hate you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: leave len alone so he can finally make his way up to my front door</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i’ll cry again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: it’s not worth it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: god iris you’re so rude i love you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i wish she wasn’t kidding about that being the way to her heart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i’ll take it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: eye emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: no homo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh absolutely yes homo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: fair</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the first pic bar posts is an invitation from ccpd, saying they should come to the station net week for another statement in regards to their mother's murder<br/>- the image ronnie sends is a screenshot of a clapping emoji<br/>- lexa refers to lexa from the 100 aka the worst thing that happened to fictional lesbians <br/>- the image hart sends is the <a href="https://media.wired.com/photos/5e3246cd56bcac00087f0a1e/master/pass/Culture-Success-Meme-Kid.jpg">success meme</a><br/>- the next image bar sends is an edited <a href="https://p.kindpng.com/picc/s/567-5678869_pleadingface-emojis-whatsapp-cute-love-emojicute-pleading-face.png">pleading face emoji with hearts on it</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>coldbar are hosting a special dinner &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy easter to everyone who celebrates!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>spACEbar</b>: okay this is short notice but</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: y’all are invited to ours to join Len &amp; my Yom Kippur feast!!</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: you don’t have to participate in the atoning part if you don’t feel like it but we’d be very glad if you had dinner with us!</p><p><b>bilance</b>: wait it’s yom kippur???</p><p><b>bilance</b>: what about rosh hashanah</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: we already had a new year’s</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: and?</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: my family also celebrates seollal every year</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: sara i literally went to celebrate rosh hashanah with felicity last week</p><p><b>bilance</b>: i thought it was normal date night!</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: linda darling your family also has a better new year’s to emergency room ratio than snart</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: none of that is my fault</p><p><b>pipes</b>: snart… you must be honest about your past behavior…. it’s yom kippur….</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: …</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: okay, it might have been partly my fault</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: better</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: wait. are you telling me snart can’t lie today?</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: i am SO showing up</p><p><b>transco</b>: oh me too bc i didn’t buy groceries</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: iris i pity you</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: for having to deal with your literal sorry ass all day? thanks</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: eddie you’re kidding right</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: i have actually no clue about Jewish holidays besides chanukkah, sorry</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: thanks @ autocorrect for fixing that</p><p><b>transco</b>: same tbh</p><p><b>bilance</b>: yom kippur is the one where you apologize for all the shit you’ve pulled the past year</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: hey snart how long are you usually busy with that</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: fuck you</p><p><b>pipes</b>: don’t you also fast on yom kippur</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: yeah but they don’t</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: thank god</p><p><b>bilance</b>: bar and not eating doesn’t fit together</p><p><b>transco</b>: yeah i was just about to say that’d seem like a huge gamble</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: also,,,, they both take meds</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: which is honestly our joint main reason</p><p><b>pipes</b>: what are the others</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: technically bar is only patrilineally Jewish so purists might even question that, and i am the opposite of a practicing jew</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: are you tho</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: personally i am a fan of snart reconnecting with his faith</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: and bar too for that matter</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: hfkgfhgjf we’re not even going to temple or anything</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: in fact, this whole thing is basically just…. reverse thanksgiving</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: color me intrigued</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: they’re hosting a dinner and apologizing</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: that’s literally it</p><p><b>bilance</b>:  free food and the words ‘i’m sorry’ from snart’s lips? im so on board</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: im 100% there</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: who else is gonna be there?</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: i’d love to join but i’m spending the night with felicity</p><p><b>pipes</b>: of course you are</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: hey it might be the last time i ever see her!</p><p><b>transco</b>: what</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: so dramatic</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: what the</p><p><b>bilance</b>: he’s going to starling tomorrow</p><p><b>bilance</b>: same goes for our fave trio (sorry @ wally &amp; co, but its true) so i hope y’all said bye at thea’s birthday</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: ofc we did</p><p><b>transco</b>: yeah who do you take us for</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: wait, moira leaves the quiver without a queen present? damn it must be serious</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: saras right there</p><p><b>bilance</b>: &lt;3</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: i gave up trying to understand my mom’s logic, like, ten years ago</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: and yet you play along to her mind games</p><p><b>pipes</b>: ooooooooo</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: damn snart, you’re supposed to atone for your sin today, not commit another murder</p><p><b>transco</b>: another?</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: all this will be revealed at dinner!</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: please tell me snart has not actually killed someone</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: honestly? it was a freudian slip</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: but i wouldn’t put it past him</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: please leave my worse half alone</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: excuse me--</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: oh like you aren’t enjoying corrupting me</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: is this coldbar level flirting</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: no</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: eye emoji</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: well snart obviously IS the worse part of the relationship</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: fuck you you know i hate agreeing with you</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: ngl im a little sad i won’t be seeing this whole thing</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: well idk what you and felicity have planned exactly but you can always stop by when you feel like it!</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: i’ll let her know</p><p><b>bilance</b>: wait is this like an open event</p><p><b>bilance</b>: can anyone just show up</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: no</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: guests are the wests without partners, lisa &amp; you guys</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: and felicity i guess</p><p><b>transco</b>: thank fuck for a second i was scared i was gonna spill my guts in front of half-strangers</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: you don’t have to</p><p><b>transco</b>: no im gonna</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: as an honorary west i am obviously attending</p><p><b>pipes</b>: same</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: hey babe?</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: oh, gladly</p><p><b>bilance</b>: i’ll join too</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: dito</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: but i will NOT confess to anything in front of joe west</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: might be better for your life tbh</p><p><b>transco</b>: eddie’s confessions would be so funny tho</p><p><b>transco</b>: “this past year i had sex with 500 people, among them your daughter and bruce wayne, sadly separately--”</p><p><b>pipes</b>: “i developed half a crush on your kid and also on one of the guys you arrested--”</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: pls do not expose my sex life to my dad, as far as he knows im still a virgin</p><p><b>bilance</b>: doubt.png</p><p><b>transco</b>: :^)</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: if anyone fucks this up for me i will pull out my gun at them</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: please say that is NOT a metaphor</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: aw oliver would rather see a literal gun aimed at him than eddie’s dick &lt;/3</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: rude tbh</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: what even is this conversation</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: me 24/7</p><p><b>transco</b>: wait y’all</p><p><b>transco</b>: who cooked</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: why do u ask</p><p><b>transco</b>: well i remmeber that time you and eddie almost blew up his old flat</p><p><b>transco</b>: and it is a known fact that iris can’t cook</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: RUDE</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: but true</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: y’all better confess for lies and slander later</p><p><b>pipes</b>: … so who cooked</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: mick, lisa and me</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: i am SO intrigues</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: im a good chef</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: he is &lt;3</p><p><b>transco</b>: is jesse at her own festivities btw</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: … what</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: wtf cisco jesse is literally christian</p><p><b>transco</b>: she is?</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: i was at an EASTER dinner at her home</p><p><b>pipes</b>: that was memorable</p><p><b>transco</b>: is2g the wellses are jewish-coded</p><p><b>transco</b>: i will not elaborate</p><p><b>snowflake</b>: cisco they’re literally real people please don’t</p><p><b>transco</b>: … fine</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: now that this is all cleared up</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: dinner starts at 7, please try to be on time (except oliver)</p><p><b>bilance</b>: lmao did bar allen just tell us to be on time</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: i’m also telling you</p><p><b>bilance</b>: woah okay</p><p><b>irisbest</b>: i can’t believe we’re gonna ruin a perfectly good jewish holiday by being our chaotic group</p><p><b>transco</b>: @ my homeboy moses, i am so sorry--</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: pls don’t tell me your entire knowledge of judaism is based on the prince of egypt</p><p><b>transco</b>: jokes on you i obviously also know the 10 commandments</p><p><b>bilance</b>: cisco out here acting like we haven’t read half of the old testament together</p><p><b>oliverqueer</b>: wait what</p><p><b>bilance</b>: okay, more like a quarter</p><p><b>pipes</b>: yeah that’s more like the truth</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: oh right your bible reading club wasn’t a lie</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: a catholic, an agnostic and an atheist walk into a bar</p><p><b>babybibibi</b>: and pull out the bible</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: what did i do</p><p><b>lesbianda</b>: NOT THAT BAR</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: new rule</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: every1 is fasting phones</p><p><b>detectiveprettybi</b>: are you trying to get rid of us</p><p><b>heatwave</b>: im tryna concentrate on making ya desert</p><p><b>transco</b>: BLESS YOU</p><p><b>spACEbar</b>: i’m gonna go ahead and apologize to joe 300 times in advance</p><p><b>captaincold</b>: i’m coming right with you</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- irl it's easter and the last day of pesach, in the fic it's yom kippur and i find that hilarious<br/>- the real life reason for this fic skipping rosh hashanah is that i had looked up the dates for jewish holidays in a 2017 calendar instead of 2018 so i thought i still had time but then it turned out that NO 2018 had it earlier<br/>- seollal is the korean new year<br/>- snart and bar literally say that they don't actually follow traditions but i hope i still didn't bastardize the holiday too much<br/>- that being said you KNOW the crew are assholes enough to only attend so they could get free food and make fun of snart</p><p>also, shameless self-promo because i posted TWO oneshots this week: <br/>- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30340662">episode tag for the flash 07x04 feat platonic hartmon</a><br/>- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30422475">a glee fic where sebastian is an actor and moves in with blaine</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the quiver has a new houseguest</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so many of you asked for the yom kippur dinner as an interlude - i hadn't actually planned to write it, but now i will (in script form, though, because prose with a big ensemble is always difficult for me). i don't know when, though, because i am HELLA busy. in fact, i didn't even know if i'd manage to post a chap today until, like, an hour ago. please be patient with me thanks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: im a celebrity get me outta here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: … i thought oliver WAS leaving today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: yeah the celebs ARE getting outta there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: okay but you guys know i would be more fun as a celeb than ollie ever was</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i’d be KILLER in a mockumentary</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipe</b>
  <span>: a mockumetary about life at the quiver let’s go</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: well right now it would show murder</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: wat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: linda taught you all about creepy timing huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: linda most certainly did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: case in point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: what’s up at the quiver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: well</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: turns out we weren’t so wrong in being confused how moira would steal both queens from us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: eye emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: she sent…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: god i can’t even say it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: please tell me moira did not send lex luthor</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: if lex luthor were in central i would personally break into mercury labs to steal ingredients to blow up the quiver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: ramon don’t get your boyfriend fired</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: love how THAT’s your concern</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: luthor deserves to burn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: LEX specifically. we love lena</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yeah we do!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i swear not even moira likes lex</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: also even if that were the case… do you really think any of us would let him in here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: quiver = anti lex luthor fort?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: so who’s there, sara?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ugh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: malcolm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: merlyn?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: no one of the other 20 malcolms i know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: sara you could potentially know 20 malcolms and never tell us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: seems like he really puts you in a good mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: the stories i’ve heard about this man…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: weirdo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: iM a WeIrDo I dOnT fIt In</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: how do you even have the time to watch so much tv</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: osmosis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: jones?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: malcolm is tommy and thea’s father, he can’t be all that bad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i don’t even understand why she SENT him,,,, moira can’t stand him one bit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: they… literally have a child together</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: dont mean u suddenly love some1</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: true true</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: damn sara maybe you should flee</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: and leave my room unprotected to his nosy ass? no way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i shall defeat him in hand-to-hand combat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: you can take him!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ofc she can</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: laurel might get her chance first tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: the merlyns are arguing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: the giiiiiirls are fightiiiiiiing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: and lisa is missing it. sad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh she really will be hartbroken</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: hartbroken</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>:  me when hart has no time for me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: me when hartley hates himself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: damn caitlin you’re hartbroken 24/7</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i’m being cute and cait is the one who gets an answer</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: ur annoying</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: they are</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: disgostang</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: aw are you jealous</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: no i love being single actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: that reminds me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: iris i need you to visit me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: sara i understand the sentiment but unfortunately iris isn’t into girls</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: genuinely surprised sara and eddie are both single and haven’t hooked up yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh good point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: no&lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: also i need iris’ single girl advice you doofus</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: oh g*d</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh are we gonna eat ice cream and discuss…. gender yet to be revealed iirc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i will fight my way into the kitchen for you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i’m actually intrigued by malcolm merlyn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: cisco please don’t investigate the weird billionaire</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: hey why can’t i give dating advice :(((</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: im a miserable single and you’re in a happy relationship, i don’t trust you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: fair</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hey no wait you can’t steal iris from me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i wasn’t aware you had me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: excuse me i have to testify in front of police tomorrow my anxiety needs you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: they have a point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: … i suppose bar could come with</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: excUSE ME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: bar is ALSO in a happy relationship</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: really? we weren’t aware</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i know, we’re keeping it so low-key it’s hard to remember</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: you’ve been holding hands for most of yesterday’s dinner</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: emotIONAL SUPPORT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: ;___;</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: linda ilu but bar does need a distraction</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: … fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you sure?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yes ofc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: we gotta get henry out of prison &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: we do!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: no pressure tho @ bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: welp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: in that case, we’ll stop by after my shift, sara</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: !!! i’ll try not to commit murder in the meantime</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: brilliant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ohhh sara is the person you like a boy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: is that why i’m not invited</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: because i assure you i HAVE dated a boy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: lesbian</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: see! i’m a lesbian and YET i have dated a boy. that’s my power</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: not sure that’s how it works</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: shut up ~goldstar gay~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: a) i am literally dating a guy with a vagina</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: b) i thought we made it clear that that concept is stupid as hell</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yeah i used it as a slur</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: :0</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: memo @ myself: never exclude linda ever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: it took you until now to notice that? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: weak</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: announcement</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i shall ask out The Target via text right before our roadtrip and then block them until we’re back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: … does that make sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: well OLIVER you weren’t HERE to fulfill your APPARENT best friend duty so you have no rights to criticice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: criticidse</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: critizise</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you get me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: चुद्</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: that cleared it up so much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: you got that advice from iris?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: and me!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: physical and emotional distance is the key, ollie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: you would know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: stop bullying me for being gone!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you should know by now that we love bullying you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: except me. i just love you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: you made an instagram account and immediately put “i drag oliver queen when i’m free” into your bio</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: it’s love &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: well, i hope that plan works with… that person</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: wait, oliver, do you know whom sara likes?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: actually no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: but i know sara’s type, so i have a strong guess</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: eye emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oliver……………………….. just because i have yet to kill malcolm it does not mean i am incapable of murder as a whole</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: hey, i didn’t say anything!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: anyway, our plan is good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: debatable</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: beTRAYAL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: sara get some</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: [clap emoji]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: so after our trip i’ll learn?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: so much to be patient for</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oh that’s soon thankfully</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: please, knowing us it could feel like half a year</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you actually have a point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: oh and hi oliver i’m glad your mom hasn’t killed you yet &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: finally someone who’s nice to me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: tough luck that i’m going to bed now tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: oh nevermind tommy is calling me now anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: he’s just gonna complain about his dad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i’m aware</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: friendship goals</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: if you want that level of friendship you have to suck my nonexistent dick and that’s taken, sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: heh oliver is gonna be mad at you for that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: more like he’ll come back and swear to every god sara knows</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: hey sara? you should make that a thing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: talk about a new deity every day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: that sounds fun! but sadly i forget about most of them three seconds after learning their names</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i don’t think anyone could fault you for not knowing every god by heart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: there’s so many</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: do you think that’s the reason why monotheism exists. nobody could remember fucking names</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: fhkhggj that’s so funny </span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: probably</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: honestly? there’s always very mundane reasonings for religious shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: iris just yelled at me that we should shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: someone’s cranky</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: she hd a long day and saved sara’s love life, let her be</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: she’s also yelling at me to try and get some sleep too….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: not very likely but i shall try indeed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: good luck tomorrow bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: you can do it!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: we’re thinking of u</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i’ll come hold your hand</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: no.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: okay i’m not at fault for HIS timing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: my power</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the mockumentary is a reference to legends of tomorrow 5x01 hehe<br/>- please don't mention supergirl to me, i couldn't watch anything of the new season yet (i'm so sad)<br/>- "i'm a weirdo, i don't fit in" is a quote from riverdale lmao<br/>- osmosis jones is a movie about an anthropomorphic white blood cell. i haven't watched it in ages but i remember it to be fun<br/>- eddie's insta bio is from <a href="https://joanthangroff.tumblr.com/post/626155394155347968/ughalz-instagram-accounts-inspired-by-the">this edit </a> &lt;3 <br/>- sara not remembering any gods is based on me!!!! tfw u studied religious studies but can't remember names for shit. i always have to google deities when i have a new plant to name. funnily enough though i do have an OC who's obsessed with a new deity every week hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's the daaaaaaay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oops. a day late. sorry for that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: ooc but i kinda feel bad for snart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: for SNART? why</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: who are you and what have you done to my bestie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i said what i said</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: for people who were shocked to realise they are best friends you’re really leaning into this now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: whomst didn’t you hear eddie is my bestie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: sure jan</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: anyway eddie what’s up is BAR IN ALREADY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: no, that’s kinda the problem</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: [video attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: omg any minute now and they’ll have dug a hole with their feet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: can you blame them?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: bar’s anxiety level must be over 9000</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: did you use a dragonball meme for them aw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: it’s from dragonball?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: OFC IT IS BABE WTF</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: the betrayal…..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: jk obviously i knew that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i don’t trust you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: HARTLEY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes: </b>
  <span>WHAT THE FUCK EDDIE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: i didn’t tell them!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: SNART??????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i take it back clearly hart feels the worst betrayal rn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT WAS A DRAgONBALL MEME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i did know-!!!!!! it was a joke!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i SURE HOPE IT WAS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: hey bar how are you feeling</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: they might start vibrating from trembling so hard</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: aw and it’s not even the fun kind</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: get your head out of the gutter</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: not even eddie went there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: hey</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: but did he lie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: bar do you want any more emotional support</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: im already on my way so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: oh i wanna stop by too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: you dont have to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: are you sure?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: no offense but i think y’all causing a tumult in the station isn’t upping our chances</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: EDDIE STOP LAUGHING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: sorry but that was such a badass move</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: so bar really was the one to write that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: well it’s their phone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: snart’s right next to them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: snart wouldn’t just take their phone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: so we’re not allowed to stop by, got it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: im gonna sit in a café nearby and stare at the station wistfully</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you cannot stop me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: good idea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: hey dont turn that into a date</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: yeah don’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ohh we’re going</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i genuinely cannot tell if this is a good move or not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: well what does bar say</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: bar cannot tell either</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh no they have started referring to themself in 3rd person too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: it’s the nervousness</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i vote that everyone who wants to chill around the station stops by and if bar ultimately decides it’s a bad move we hide away</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: smort</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i wish i could join</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh how come moira didn’t kill you yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: sara: oliver is my best friend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: also sara: oliver? die</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: y’all aint listening. eddie is my bestie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: my bistie (bi bestie) even</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: ngl that looks ugly as hell</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: mom heard me out and understood my heroics</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: pf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yes thank u</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: anyway that means im heading back home tomorrow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: finally…. released from malcolms clutches…..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: he’s…. been there since yesterday</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yes and it’s torture</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: is it now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: last night at idk what time he randomly yelled I WILL KILL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY TO REMIND YOU OF MY LOVE through the house</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: before you say oh cool hamilton: i would normally agree but not in the middle of the night and not when it comes from someone who i’d trust to fulfill that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: oh mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: malcolm intrigues me more and more</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: same, i really wanna introduce him to my uncle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: the real question is whether anyone joined his singing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i want to write a piece on malcolm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: don’t, it’ll go to his head</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: can it even get bigger</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: good point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: linda don’t, he’ll kill you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i’ll have mick for protection</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: and ronnie’s mysteriously good luck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: OH GUYS SINGH CALLED THEM IN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: OH BOY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: SHIT IM NOWHERE NEAR READY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: IM NOT EVEN DRESSED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: AAAAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: GO GET EM BAR</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: holy fuck im nervous</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: now snart is pacing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: undERSTANDABLY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: mentally im with him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: us all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: IRIS JUST CAME RUNNING IN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: where is joe even in that time of need</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: bar send him to go drinka  coffee with cecile bc he as fussing so much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: no excuse me while i converse</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: wally is also annoyed bc he’s stuck in school</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yeah i’d be too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: guys i found a table at this donut store</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: the expensive one?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yall treat yourselves i’m gonna venmo linda some money</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh neat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oliver you hero</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: my poor deaf gay heart is exploding</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: hey who’s even leading that interview</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: not cecile</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: personal connection and all that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh i know that!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: they actually drove in the DA of keystone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: how do you know that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: laurel complained about malcolm singing in the middle of the night when she actually has to take over the reins at the office for th day bc the DA is here today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i clued the pieces together</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oh right i legit forgot laurel works for the DA of keystone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: isn’t that some kind of personal connection too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i guess not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: huh. neat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i found linda!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i found you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: damn y’all really yeeted</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yote</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yeeted</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yote</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yeeted</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yote</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: THIS BITCH EMPTY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: YEET</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: YEET</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: YEET</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: YEET</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: YEET</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: YEET</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: glad we settled that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: its important </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: I know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: are all of you just posting pictures to make me feel bad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: I'm sure they just want to include you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: I feel more left out than anything else</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: aren’t you with the cool cats</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: gasPS who pulled my kids away from one ANOTJER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: moira is evil</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: debatable</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: ngl it looks weird to see thea without roy and/or sin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: it disturbs me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: lmao xe bumped into the door as xe typed that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: [image attached]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: found them!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ollie don’t mind us while we enjoy each other’s company</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: sure go ahead….. leave me alone….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: wow you’re really doing that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: holy shit i need a drink</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: omg what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: it’s barely noon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: they had a stressful day let them be</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hwo did it go!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: day drinkin?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>soACEbar</b>
  <span>: hfjhfj i was mostly joking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: mick we need to talk about your alcohol consumption</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: chill snow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: he only drinks when we’re all out together noaways, he’s just always game for that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: oh that’s reassuring</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: hey but we could day drink for once</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: what are holidays for</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: THERE’S NO NEED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: they obvsly cant say anything yet, i was just super nervous</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: like FUCK was that stressful</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: yeah we can imagine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: bar may we interest you in a post-stress donut</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: i think if they eat anything now they’re gonna throw up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: oh hell no these things are too expensive even if ollie is the one who pays for them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: speaking of throwing up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: why aren’t eddie and iris back yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: hey sure as hell ain’t hooking up at the station</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: not if they value their lives</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: why is that even a worry we have</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: they haven’t hooked up in forever have they</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: they’re both hot and single and not pining after anyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: do you think Joe would be mad if he learnt about that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: probably?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: they should have come clean when we all did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: you’re forgetting that joe is nowadays very understanding</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: so he probably wouldnt be as mad about them having hooked up before he and eddie became partners as long as they have stopped now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: there’s the thing with him thinking that iris is a virgin tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: and he will continue to think so until the end of time amen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>. anyway we’re coming to join you now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hell yeah!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: a hangout!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: again: rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: come on ollie you can chill with cool peeps and don’t even have to fear that malcolm murder you in your sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: oh yeah btw mom didnt send him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: THAT FUCKER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: a death will occur tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: tbh i am surprised your sister didnt off him yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: please don’t turn my house into a crime scene</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: no promises</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: :/</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the video eddie sends has bar pacing back and forth in front fo snart who's sitting on a bench at the police station, looking pretty exasparated<br/>- dragonball meme is <a href="https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/000/056/itsover1000.jpg">this</a>, which you might remember from the glory days of 9gag and the like<br/>- malcolm's singing is a reference to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_spNaaaJSuU">this video</a> which still makes me very happy<br/>- the pictures the squad sends are just. snaps taken of the table before they joined it. there's always a person more<br/>- the picture oliver sends is of him, dig and thea chilling on a very comfortable looking couch. dig is not impressed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[beatles voice] COME TOGETHER!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for not posting a chap last week, i had a big paper due on the 30th and no time for fics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ollie get your ass back home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i feel like im stuck in a bad 2012 avengers fic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: who does nothing but eat pop tarts, who is the genius who never sleeps and who climbs through the vents</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: miraculously, malcolm is all of these</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: omg what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: iconic, i’m stopping bi</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: same, i need to see that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: shouldn’t you guys be working</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: they both have the day off and annoy each other to no end</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: cisco don’t pass on our private texts</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: babe i literally write poems about our sex life</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i don’t care about ppl knowing that! my thoughts are   m i n e</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: lmao since when do you keep your thoughts to yourself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: yeah hart you’d rather explode than not correct people</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: not true!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i shut up all the time around you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: must take strength</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: hartley at night: dear diary, people are so dumb</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: i’d actually not be surprised if he had a list of irrelevant dumb stuff we said</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: hes gonna read it to us on his deathbed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: aw, you fantasize about my death too?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: HARTLEY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: answer the real question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: do you catalogue our stupidity</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: not in writing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: in your brain?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yeah the storage where happy childhood memories should have been is free</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: mood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: damn kids lighten up a little</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: happy to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: not literally!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: well then dont sugest it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hes got a point u know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: another suggestion that has been made was me coming over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: also me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: yeah also hart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: hey i wanna come too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: later</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: they’re staying true to their rep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: yeah sure y’all stop by</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: disclaimer tho you might die</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: I’M SO EXCITED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: hartley.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: to see the infamous malcolm merlyn in the flesh!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: how haven’t i met malcolm yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: actually yeah. HOW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: he a ninja</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: honestly? probably</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: i feel like we all should stop by for safety reasons</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: aka cait is curious but doesn’t want to admit it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: both bar and snow responded with that smiley</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: you should be ashamed of yourself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: ME?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: aaaaanyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: group meeting?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: define group</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: we haven’t seen the newbies in a hot minute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: i think? we have such busy lives it’s hard to remember how long it’s been</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: you mean like the fact that this year of knowing y’all feels like half a decade?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: i wouldn’t go *that* far</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: have you ever heard of a groupchat that goes on for that long smh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i have never even heard of any fictional groupchat that hasn’t been abandoned after like a year</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: you read groupchat fics?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah they’re stupid but fun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>. weirdo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: back to the topic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: do we break into the quiver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i… can open the door</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: your sister lives here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: semantics</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>. someone please gift snart a day in an escape room for christmas</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: or chanukkah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: omg an escape room does sound perfect for snart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: and a nightmare for bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yeah to both</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: just give snart a few locks to pick</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: is2g sometimes i wanna take this group and get checked whether we developed collective adhd</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: out topic!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: can’t we all just stop by if we feel like it and invite whoever we want</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i wanna know how many body bags i should get in advance</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: if things are gud 1</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: don’t you mean 0?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: gulp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: saaaaraaaa can we invite friends</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: why must i decide</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: you still live there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: ugh yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: can we do a selection</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: hm depends</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: yeah if we decide to invite newbies we gotta ask all of them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: else we’d be assholes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: i call dibs on behrad!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: well i mean</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: what DO you mean</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: if we invite behrad we also need to invite zari</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: zari &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: oh if we invite her we also need to invite amaya too bc im pretty sure z got a crush on her and i gotta see what happens</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: if you invite amaya the idiots come with tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: suck it up snart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: but if we invite zari we need to invite ava too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: WHY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: im pretty sure theyre friends?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: UGH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: suck it up lance</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: bite me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: but if we invite ava we also gotta ask gary</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: oh yeah we cant have gary feeling left out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: so we’re just gonna. invite all the newbies.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: SUCK IT UP BAR</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: I DONT SUCK ANYTHING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: can’t wait to get the deeds on the julian/ralph sitch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: HELL YEAH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: i feel like we forgot someone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: we even remembered fucking gary ramon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: fake ray</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>heatwave</b>
  <span>: other ray dude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: RIGHT HE EXISTS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: WHEN DID WE LAST SEE HIM</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: DID you even meet him? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: at pride probably</span>
</p><p>
  <b>detectiveprettybi</b>
  <span>: oh yeah could be</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i’m also gonna get all of us tested for collective dementia</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: not our fault that we’re so busy!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: okay so. ALL the newbies</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: plus amaya, ray and nate</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: makes like 10 additional body bags</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: you… weren’t kidding about that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: i never joke about body bags, bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: …</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: eye emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: OKAY COOL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: who’s telling whom?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i already sent a mass text</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: so impressive</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i said to show up whenever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: did you warn them about malcolm?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: no :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: evil</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: brilliant</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bilance</b>
  <span>: see you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: guys why did constantine sent me a selfie of him and… malcolm’s ass? i think?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: dressed or not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: THERE’S A NAKED VERSION</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: jk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: gary and constantine are dating apparently</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: or something? it was very vague</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: unlike my son ralph and the bastard julian</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: the fuck did i miss</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: they went out on that one date and mutually agreed they wouldn’t work</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: so sad &lt;/3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: they also talk about gender, apparently</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: yeah bc we don’t have a whole chat to talk about that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: passive aggressive bar is scary</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: is snart making heart eyes at them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: you know it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: we’d like to announce that fake ray has moved on from snart tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: guys stop calling him that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: eddie had to break the news that tommy is straight, it was hilarious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: you know, none of this answers my initial question but i think i don’t need an answer to that any more</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: please don’t burn down my house</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: mick is here you know we can’t promise that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: im home in an hour so please. stay strong for 60 more minutes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>irisbest</b>
  <span>: OLLIE IS COMING HOMEEEEEE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: she yelled the same thing while typing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: omg you guys remember when your mom went out and told you to do something while she’s gone but you forgot so like 10 minutes before she comes home you HURRY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: thats how i feel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: we had a maid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spACEbar</b>
  <span>: joe still has me doing that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: im a perfectionist, i don’t forget tasks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: teach me your ways</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: gladly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: you dont need to stop hanging out, just keep the quiver intact</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: OLIVEEEEEER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: we missed you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: and we’re not drunk we’re just ecstatic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>transco</b>
  <span>: yeah cait said we gotta take an alcohol break</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: she’s probably right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>babybibibi</b>
  <span>: yeah &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>spACEbar</strong>: cait and cisco are currently in a deep discussion about hartley being like some book character???</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>spACEbar</strong>: they just high fived over their names being similar, apparently</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oliverqueer</strong>: i always knew hartley is too weird to be real</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>pipes</strong>: rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: also jsyk sara just flipped off ava for some reason and stormed off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: so that’s something worth looking forward to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: not like i didn’t expect that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: from reading up on the chatlog, i mean</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pipes</b>
  <span>: yeah laurel went after her for now but who knows how it goes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: i’d rather have open hostility in the quiver than my mom’s holier-than-thou attitude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>captaincold</b>
  <span>: normal for rich folks isnt it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: honestly? yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: she’s still pissed bc she’d rather have dropped the news of my degree but like.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: she took my fucking engagment announcement from me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: we’re even</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: i like that look on you oliver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lesbianda</b>
  <span>: glad to have you back &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>oliverqueer</b>
  <span>: let me come home first</span>
</p><p>
  <b>snowflake</b>
  <span>: !!! :D</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- GODS i hope *I* remembered all the newbies<br/>- the character hartley is similar to is hearthstone from magnus chase and the gods of asgard by rick riordan!!! im currently reading the series and at some point i was like OH MY GOD HEARTH IS A DEAF GAY HOMELESS MAN FROM AN ABUSIVE FAMILY???? so yeah. that's a parallel.</p><p>also!!! a new ficlet by yours truly, featuring kara and oliver bonding and a lot of dropping barry's name can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30982880">here</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Please leave a comment!</b><br/>If you liked this, come check out my <a href="http://joanthangroff.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> or talk to me on <a href="http://twitter.com/Ll4MDUNBAR">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>